Batman - Sombras de Venganza
by Reik Van Poppel
Summary: Han pasado años para Batman y su familia. Se encuentra mayor, dolorido y cansado. Lleva persiguiendo a los criminales durante demasiado tiempo. Algo se está moviendo en Gotham y no sabe lo que es. Pero lo que tiene claro es que no es como nada a lo que se haya enfrentado antes. Por primera vez en su vida, Batman tiene miedo.


BATMAN

SOMBRAS DE VENGANZA

Andoni Iribarren

17.03.2013

LIBRO UNO

STATUS QUO

BATMAN

La batcueva. Lugar de recogimiento para uno de los mayores héroes del mundo.

Batman.

Todo está igual que siempre. La moneda gigante, copia de la que usa Dos Caras para decidir sobre la suerte de sus víctimas. El dinosaurio mecánico. La enorme carta de la baraja francesa con un Joker. El traje vacío de Robin. El batmóvil esperando para aullar con el rugido de sus motores. Solo el ordenador, tan grande como sus antecesores, ha sido modificado a lo largo de los años. Siempre adaptándose a la última generación. Los avances permiten que el señor de la noche se conecte directamente con la base de datos mediante unos sensores en su frente. Envía órdenes mentales que son interpretadas y obedecidas al instante. Además, en vez de la gigantesca pantalla, ahora visualiza hologramas que maneja con unos guantes electromagnéticos diseñados para tal fin.

Pag 1: imagen desde arriba de la batcueva con Batman sentado de espaldas y con los objetos descritos. Estalactitas, sombras y un murciélago dormido.

Bruce Wayne manipula una imagen tras otra, buscando señales que le permitan averiguar el próximo paso de sus rivales. Se le ve envejecido. Ha perdido parte de la forma que tenía en su juventud. Los años no pasan en balde y su cuerpo ha sufrido lo que ningún hombre. Aun así, con su disfraz y su coraza, sus rivales no pueden intuir el desgaste de su viejo enemigo. Solamente los más antiguos villanos, los que están bailando en la cuerda con él desde un principio, perciben movimientos más lentos, golpes menos precisos y contundentes. Ya no corre tras ellos. Tampoco lo necesita. Alguien lo hace por él.

Pag 2: imagen de Bruce Wayne de frente con el traje de batman puesto pero sin la capucha. El rostro envejecido con una cicatriz. La boca hablando simulando que da órdenes y en las manos guantes a lo minority report.

Se le ve inquieto, removiéndose en la silla a cada segundo, sin parar de dar instrucciones al ordenador. El sistema reacciona a su propio pensamiento, pero hay costumbres que son difíciles de quitar. Sin darse cuenta, se vuelve esperando encontrarse a su mayordomo, con un plato de comida caliente, un consejo o simplemente un momento para escuchar. Le echa de menos. Ahora es cuando realmente se siente un huérfano. La pérdida de sus padres fue brutal. Fue el hecho que hizo que su vida cambiara y que comenzara toda la aventura relacionada con Batman. Pero aun así, Alfred siempre fue una segunda familia. Cuidaba de él y le apoyaba. Le daba ánimos en los momentos de mayor oscuridad. Su pérdida por un cáncer fue terrible. Con los muchachos ya mayores y haciendo su vida, Bruce Wayne se siente más solo que nunca.

Pag 3: varias imágenes en la misma página de la vida de Alfred y Bruce Wayne. Cuando era un crío, ayudándole con sus ejericcios cuando empezó a ser Batman y una última con Bruce delante de la tumba de Alfred con gesto compungido.

"Gotham. Tan distinta de cuando empecé. Tan igual. Una amante que te atrapa y no te deja escapar. Que te exige darlo todo. Tu tiempo. Tu vida. La vida de los que amas. La primera vez que me puse la máscara me juré que sería por poco tiempo. Que limpiaría la suciedad lo más rápido posible y que la propia ciudad resurgiría de sus cenizas hacia un nuevo futuro.

Inocente.

Llevo treinta y cinco años enfundándome cada noche en látex y nada ha cambiado. No solo no mejoré las cosas. Con mi aparición también surgieron otros animales nocturnos. Quizás sin mí Gotham hubiese tenido una oportunidad.

Seguramente no.

Pag 4: otra vez la cara de Bruce, esta vez sin mirar al ordenador. Como mirando al techo, pensativo.

En todo este tiempo hemos peleado cada centímetro de acera contra la violencia sin sentido, la avaricia incontrolada, la venganza, la muerte, la locura. Pero cada paso que dábamos hacia adelante era otro paso hacia atrás, manteniendo equilibrada la balanza. A veces se inclinaba hacia el mal, cuando nos derrotaban. Pero otras veces el balanceo nos sonreía. Había años de tranquilidad en los que me preguntaba si había llegado el momento. Si por fin mi tiempo había llegado a su fin. Pero cuando pasas la línea es imposible deshacer lo andado. Otros se van uniendo a tu causa mientras en el bando contrario se multiplican las cucarachas. Y tanto unos como otros están en el tablero por mí. No, no podía decir "Basta. Ya me he cansado de jugar un juego en el que nunca se gana. Me retiro". No. Había demasiadas consecuencias que impedían que abandonara.

Ha sido duro. Hemos perdido amigos. Familia. Hemos soportado dolor inimaginable. Terremotos. Crisis financieras. Guerras entre bandas rivales. Tiranías. Destrucción. Abandono. Enfermedades. Virus. Gotham ha sucumbido a todos los desastres imaginables y sin embargo sigue de pie. Y nosotros con ella. Forjando la esperanza cada día, a pesar de todo.

Pag 5 y 6: varias imágenes de los diferentes acontecimientos que se describen: Tierra de Nadie, Bane rompiéndole la espalda, Barbara Gordon tendida en el suelo sangrando de la espalda, la época de Silencio, Luthor presidente,…

He tenido apoyo. Mejor que el que cualquier hombre podría soñar. A casi todos los entrené yo. Les inculqué mis ideales cuando no eran más que adolescentes sin rumbo. Les robé sus vidas aunque les regalé otras que nunca hubieran podido soñar. No estoy arrepentido. Nunca lo he estado. Habían nacido para ello. Eran los mejores. Aún lo son. Todos siguen en activo. Con más años. Con mayor experiencia. Dick es el jefe indiscutible. Me recuerda a mí con su edad. Fue el primero. El que tuvo que aprender más rápido. Cuando estábamos él y yo solos. O se movía o se quedaba atrás. Se forjó su identidad y se cambió de ciudad. Al tiempo volvió a Gotham. Era inevitable. Siempre he podido contar con él cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Ahora es lo más parecido a Batman que habrá nunca. Aunque le falta mi rencor. Mi sed de venganza convertida en justicia.

Pag 7: presentación de NightWing. Hay que pensar en el traje. La imagen podría ser de pie y sonriendo, sosegado.

Tim, Red Robin. También se fue a encontrar su sitio tras ver que Damian, mi hijo, ocupaba su puesto como Robin. En cierto modo, lo que le dijo Dick era verdad. Robin tenía que ser un alumno, no un igual. Y Tim hacía tiempo que había pasado de ser alumno a ser un compañero más.

Pag 8: otra presentación. Imagen más dinámica, quizás saltando para evitar un robo a una joyería. Hay que pensar en el disfraz.

Damian, sin embargo, nunca había renegado de su alter ego. Nuestro parentesco le obliga a mantenerse a mi lado. Un lazo demasiado exigente.

Pag 9: otra presentación. También muy dinámica. En una pelea rodeado de pandilleros. Hay que pensar en el disfraz.

Bárbara, incrustada en su silla de ruedas. Siendo nuestros ojos y oídos. Sintiendo cada salto como suyo, cada golpe como propio.

Pag 10: de perfil, con sus gafas y su pelo rojo, rodeada de pantallas iluminadas.

Todos se han convertido en mujeres y hombres excelentes. Mejores de lo que yo nunca he llegado a ser. Es un equipo formidable. Tanto que ya casi no salgo de la batcueva. No me necesitan ahí fuera para mantener el orden. Solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando la bestia me llama a gritos, hago que nadie olvide que todavía estoy aquí. Que les vigilo y que caeré sobre ellos cuando menos se lo esperen.

Pag 11: Batman actuando. Acabando una pelea contra espantapájaros con este en el suelo y batman encima retorciéndole el brazo.

Nunca les dije lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos. Un grupo de mocosos soportando tan altas cargas bajo sus máscaras. No les importaba lo peligroso que era. Sabían que estaban haciendo el bien. Y tenían una confianza ciega en mí. Me seguirían hasta la muerte. Algunos lo hicieron.

Jason.

No podré perdonarme cómo te fuiste. La impotencia. El dolor que todavía se acentúa en el pecho cada vez que veo tu traje. Sin embargo, una vez más, salvaste vidas. Incluso en la muerte. Después de ti me volví más cuidadoso con ellos. Planifiqué cada movimiento con mayor precisión si cabe. No permití que ninguno se arriesgara con él. Que nadie perdiera la distancia. Yo era el único que le hacía frente. Que entablaba un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Que caía en sus trampas.

Pag 12: imagen de batman con el cuerpo de robin en sus brazos,

Él. Han pasado tantos años. Si fuera otro hombre diría que está peor que nunca. Más despiadado. Más cruel en sus planes. Desatado. Más… loco. Si fuera otro hombre lo pensaría. Lo juraría delante de un dios. Pero no con él. Desde un principio no tuvo límites que rebasar. Mi peor creación. Mi mayor derrota: Joker.

Pag 13: presentación del Joker. Lo veo sentado en una especie de trono, con un sombrero de bufón y las piernas dobladas. La cara vuelta un poco para un lado, como mirando de reojo y con una sonrisa de las suyas en la cara. Que de miedo. Que el que lo vea sospeche que está tramando algo muy gordo.

El resto siempre ha sido más fácil. Todos manteniendo un patrón. Todos con un objetivo que analizar. Unas pautas. Antes o después les hemos derrotado. Con mayor o menor sacrificio. El problema es que siempre vuelven. Los encerramos una y otra vez y siempre nos los volvemos a encontrar. Con nuevos planes, nuevas armas, nuevos aliados. Pero lo mismo de siempre. Ellos salen, nosotros los volvemos a encerrar. Es un status quo permanente.

Pag 14: página con los diferentes villanos de toda la vida. No sé si solamente las caras o los cuerpos también.

Hasta ahora.

Por fin se han dado cuenta. Nunca pensé que lo lograrían. Nunca creí en las probabilidades. Son tan diferentes. Tantos egos chocando. Ya lo habían intentado antes, pero nunca con tanta vehemencia ni tanta organización. Esta vez han encontrado la causa común. Después de tantos años les han despertado y han visto el objetivo claro. No quieren dinero. No quieren atemorizar a la ciudad. No quieren poder. Me quieren a mí. Quieren mi muerte. Y la de los que me ayudan. Por primera vez, trabajan codo con codo para matarme. No les importa quién será el que dé el último golpe. Esta vez no, porque luego el mundo será suyo.

Pag 15: villanos rodeando una mesa con planos o sentados a una mesa discutiendo. La mesa debería ser redonda ya que todavía no se sabe quién es el cabecilla. Podríamos poner a pingüino, killer crock, poisson yvy, enigma, dos caras, espantapájaros, máscara negra,…

Han encerrado al Joker para que no se entrometa. Saben que es el único que podría dar al traste con sus maquinaciones. El único que no me quiere muerto porque sin mi él no tendría sentido. Su vida sería aburrida. Pero el resto ya ha dado los primeros pasos. Las intenciones son claras. Y no encuentro a nadie moviendo los hilos. Son todos y nadie a la vez. Una conciencia global les arrastra. Guía sus acciones con el único fin de acabar con nosotros.

Me inquieta hasta dónde puedan llegar. Hasta qué punto nos van a obligar a luchar. Siempre hemos avanzado sin pasar del límite. Nosotros no matamos. Pero cuando alguien está entre la espada y la pared, no deja que le arranquen su vida a cualquier precio. Damian es el que más me preocupa. Siempre le ha costado más entenderlo. Quizás la sangre que corre en sus venas sea la culpable. Solamente espero que podamos volver a ganar. Volver a encerrarlos a todos y mantener el equilibrio de la balanza porque, por primera vez en mi vida, no vislumbro lo que puede pasar.

Pag 16: imagen de Damian con una pistola a punto de disparar a uno de los villanos.

Por primera vez desde que escuché dos disparos en un callejón, tengo miedo."

Pag 17: volvemos a la cara de Bruce. Hay que meterle angustia. Por detrás, a modo de recuerdo, la cara asustada del niño en el callejón con sus padres tendidos en el suelo. Sus padres no tendrían que estar muy definidos. Algo oscuros quizás. Lo importante es el miedo.

LUTHOR

Lex Luthor ha tenido una vida extraordinaria. Con un cerebro privilegiado, construyó su propio imperio de empresas. Amasó fortunas inalcanzables. Pero Lex Luthor es un hombre que nunca se ha dado por satisfecho. Ahora, cerca de su septuagésimo octavo aniversario, contempla Metrópolis desde uno de sus despachos recubierto de plomo. Casi no puede permanecer de pie. La gota lo atormenta y aprieta el mango de marfil del bastón que sustenta su debilitado cuerpo. El gesto agudiza el dolor de sus nudillos provocado por la artritis. No son días fáciles para el genio.

Pag 18: Luthor viejo y decrépito. Con un bastón de marfil. Encorvado, con pústulas en la cara. Su cara de perfil se refleja de perfil. Tras los cristales la gran ciudad de Metrópolis, con rascacielos y la bola del Daily Planet.

"Lo odio. Es un odio visceral que no puedo evitar. Soy analítico y calculador por naturaleza, pero esto me sobrepasa. Lo odio tanto para dejar que mi vida se haya convertido en una constante búsqueda de su final. Todos mis recursos están destinados a ello. Cada segundo del día pienso en la mejor manera de acabar con él. Podría haber sido el dueño del mundo. Haber llevado a la humanidad a sus días de mayor gloria. Pero apareció él. Tan resplandeciente. Tan poderoso. Solo verdad. Solamente buenas acciones. Ningún rastro de maldad. ¿Quién no le creería cuando me acusó de los primeros delitos? Cuando me declaró villano, amenaza para la humanidad.

Y sin embargo, no ha hecho nada para detenerme. Desbarata mis planes, me mete en prisión y espera sentado con su súper cara de bobo a que mueva la siguiente pieza. Es lo que más me irrita de todo. Tantos poderes sobrenaturales para nada. Si sabe que soy una ponzoña para su idílico mundo, ¿por qué no me extermina? ¿Acaso no se ha autoproclamado fiscal y jurado? ¿Por qué le da tanto miedo ser un verdugo?

Pag 19: Luthor avanzando hacia su silla y su mesa del despacho.

Eso le restaría reputación, claro. Pero no lo hace cuando destroza edificios con su súper fuerza o quema coches con su visión láser. Si media ciudad se queda sin luz. O sin agua. No importa. Nada de eso. La gente le mira embobada mientras él levanta el vuelo y sonríe a la multitud. Seguramente, además de los destrozos y daños colaterales, haya algún herido. Pero él nunca es el culpable. Solo el salvador.

Y yo el horrible hombre malo. No importa que mis empresas hayan generado vacunas gratuitas. Que mis seguros protejan los coches y las casas de esos estúpidos. Que mis armas faciliten al ejército que seamos la primera potencia mundial en defensa. Que no hayamos vuelto oír hablar de los rusos. No. A nadie le interesa un tipo calvo, viejo y rico.

Pag 20: Superman en acción parando un coche de encapuchados y rompiendo una boca de riego. Luthor en acciones benéficas y gente de la Lexcorp arreglando fachadas.

Así que lo único que he hecho desde que apareció surcando nuestros cielos como un avión rojo y azul ha sido intentar destruirle. Demostrar que pese a todos sus poderes no es más que un arrogante sin cerebro. Un matón de gimnasio. En estos años he probado de todo. Aliándome con máquinas vivientes de otros planetas que lo odiaban tanto como yo. Creando armas de destrucción masiva. He dado vida a copias bizarras para que le hicieran frente. He utilizado kryptonita, lo único que le hace vulnerable, en infinidad de ocasiones. He puesto contra él a todos los héroes del mundo. He revivido asesinos extraterrestres confinados por ser peligrosos para el universo. Aquella vez estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo. Por momentos creímos que lo había logrado. Pero parece imposible matar a ese arrogante malnacido. ¡Incluso llegué a ser presidente de los E.E.U.U.!

Nada funcionó.

Pag 21 y 22: doble página con lo descrito arriba. Resumen un poco de la historia de Superman en los cómics: brainiac, misiles, bizarro, doomsday, Lex presidente,…

Tengo que aprovechar las últimas oportunidades que me brinda la vida. Tengo que acabar con Superman sea como sea. Lex Luthor siempre cumple sus promesas."

Pag 23: Lacara de Lex, sentado ya en el sillón de su despacho, con mirada dura y directa, y una medio sonrisa de saber que conseguirá su promesa.

ORÁCULO

Bárbara Gordon emite el comando de llamada por su ordenador. Recita el nombre de Tim Drake, Red Robin. El único que ha conseguido alejarse de las fauces de la bestia, el único que escapó de Gotham. Bárbara, a sus cuarenta y dos años, continúa siendo los ojos y voz del grupo. Es el centro neuronal por donde pasan todas las conexiones. La que investiga por el mundo digital lo que los otros hacen por las calles. Se ha casado con el amor de su vida y tienen una hija: Rebeca.

Pag 24: bárbara, con una taza de café y sentada delante de sus ordenadores.

Los primeros años no fue difícil compaginar sus tareas como miembro del grupo de los vigilantes con las de madre. Debido a su situación con la silla de ruedas –recuerdo de una visita del Joker-, ella se mantenía todo el día metida en un piso protegido donde podía ocuparse de su pequeña, a la vez que mantenía informados al resto. Fueron un par de años de sueño y sacrificios, pero estaba en su naturaleza pelear contra el crimen y no quería dejarlo. Sabía que sus compañeros la necesitaban. Una vez que su pequeña fue sumando años las cosas se hicieron más complicadas, aunque con los recursos de Bruce y la ayuda de Alfred, consiguieron que la pequeña llevara una vida medianamente normal. Iba a un buen colegio de pago, tenía amigos y el mayordomo le recogía todas las tardes que sus padres no podían.

Pag 25: varias imágenes de la evolución de la niña: primero bárbara trabajando con una cuna al lado, la niña vestida de colegio con Alfred esperando en la salida con la puerta de la limusina abierta,...

Ahora, con trece años, se desenvuelve ella sola en el mundo adolescente, como cualquier joven de su edad. Cualquier muchacha con nociones de jiujitsu, de informática y electrónica. Cualquier niña que sepa pilotar aviones a reacción y distinguir cientos de venenos. Adora los juegos con su abuelo Bruce. Las escapadas nocturnas. La adrenalina. Con quince años estará mejor preparada que cualquiera de ellos a su edad. Bárbara no pensaba en ese momento, aunque sabía, por experiencia propia, que no se podía mantener enjaulado a un león.

Pag 26: diferentes imágenes de Rebeca: una con su abuelo, ambos con bata y gafas de protección, detrás de una mesa con tubos de ensayo y probetas (como en una clase de química), otra con Kimonos, peleándose con Damian, otra con su padre en el avión,…

Su marido la ayuda todo lo posible, siempre que no ande cazando delincuentes. Dick Grayson es el mayor superhéroe de la ciudad. Nightwing. Está en su madurez física y mental y ha aceptado la responsabilidad de llevar el peso de la caza dado que Bruce cada vez se deja ver menos. Ella está muy orgullosa de su hombre. Es bueno, cariñoso y un gran padre. Y se ha convertido en un héroe casi tan grande como su maestro. Casi.

Pag 27: imágenes de ellos dos vestidos de normal dándose un beso o él abrazándole por detrás a ella mientras miran a su hija entrenar. Luego otras imágenes de él con el traje repartiendo golpes con sus dos barras de pelea.

Al principio habían temido que "él" no aprobara su matrimonio. Sin embargo, una vez más, los sorprendió cuando, tras un breve silencio, hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento para pasar a felicitarles de manera entusiasta. Hablándolo más tarde con Dick, habían llegado a la conclusión de que, en su estricto pragmatismo, Bruce había decidido que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás, pasara lo que pasara. Así que había decidido darles su apoyo con tal de que el "negocio" siguiera a su ritmo habitual. Con la pequeña tampoco hubo oposición. Discutieron sobre la mejor manera de llevar el asunto sin que interfiriera en sus funciones. Quizás sea porque eran ellos dos y no cualquier otro, pensaba Bárbara. Bruce respetaba a Dick por encima del resto. Confiaba en él, en las decisiones que tomaba. Era su heredero natural. Y sabía que ella le recordaba a su padre, su gran aliado en el lado correcto de la ley.

Pag 27: discutiendo los tres en una mesa de la mansión, con la figura de Alfred como observador.

La retirada del comisario James Gordon había sido un duro golpe para la causa. Tener alguien dentro del departamento que favoreciera sus intereses, les dejara entrar a revisar las huellas antes que el resto o les defendiera ante el alcalde, era un privilegio que no se podían permitir perder. Pero Jim tuvo que aceptar el retiro forzado tras una larga carrera. Ahora vive en Miami con su esposa. Pasan todos los meses a ver a su nieta y mantiene comunicación diaria con su hija. Sigue sin saber nada. Es mejor mantenerse al margen, fuera del peligro. Aunque desde hace años sospecha que su hija trabaja para el murciélago.

Pag 28: Gordon muy viejo sentado a la sombra en un chiringo de las playas de Miami mientras lee el periódico y saluda a su parienta. Sigue con las gafas y el bigote.

\- Dime –la voz de Tim suena entrecortada-.

\- RR, -Red Robin es un nombre demasiado largo- ¿es un mal momento?

\- No, ¡uff! – Oráculo escucha el sonido metálico de una barra al caer al suelo y cree distinguir el eco de huesos rotos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta ella con preocupación.

\- Si – su tono vuelve a ser el de siempre. Jocoso y risueño como un pajarillo-. Estaba terminando con una banda a la que le gusta perseguir ancianas. Una distracción.

Pag 30: bárbara gordon hablando mientras teclea.

\- El gran hombre ha llamado. Quiere que estés aquí lo antes posible. – Bárbara piensa que, aunque Tim hubiese dejado de ser el compañero oficial de Batman hacía tiempo, una orden expresa como aquella es innegociable-. También he hablado con Damian. Volverá del Tibet en dos días –se anticipa a contestar antes de que Tim haga la pregunta. La rivalidad entre ambos por ganarse el respeto y admiración de Bruce es manifiesta para todos, sin importar que ambos rondan la treintena. Aun así, entre ellos existe una amistad inquebrantable.

\- Estaré allí mañana. ¿Ocurre algo? –Tim sabe, al igual que el resto, que Batman nunca llamaría sin que fuera estrictamente necesario.

\- Me temo que sí.

Pag 31: ¿?¿? No sé si podríamos meter toda esta conversación en una página.

SUPERMAN

El mayor héroe de la Tierra cruza el cielo a velocidad supersónica. Tiene ganas de llegar a casa. Diana estará esperando. Le prometió que volvería cuanto antes, pero no se puede parar una guerra civil en menos de dos horas. Ni aunque seas más rápido que una bala. Ha tenido que desarmar a cada hombre y mujer. Recorrerse cada centímetro de tierra en busca de grupos paramilitares. Todas las ciudades y pueblos. Pero ha valido la pena, porque hasta en las aldeas más insignificantes podía encontrar arsenales escondidos o niños con fusiles de asalto causando el terror.

Pag 32: presentación de Superman. Hay que pensar en el traje y apariencia.

Aborrece a la humanidad por eso, pero sabe que está dentro de su naturaleza. Y que nada ni nadie les podrían hacer cambiar. Por eso decidió, tras la disolución de la Liga de la Justicia y la creación del Comité de Superhéroes para Emergencias Mundiales (CSEM), que mientras no existiera ninguna amenaza externa sobre toda la humanidad él se encargaría de evitar las muertes en el mundo. No entraría en política, ni se decantaría por ningún país. Simplemente evitaría que civiles inocentes tuvieran que sufrir las atrocidades de unos locos armados. Entendió que su papel de Clark Kent era inocuo para él. Un disfraz que no tenía por qué calzar. Él era un extraterrestre totalmente diferente al ser humano. No tenía que fingir ser uno de ellos. Desde aquel momento únicamente fue Kal-El, el último hijo de Krypton. Con aquel gesto se deshizo de su pasado humano, sin olvidar las enseñanzas morales y el afecto de sus padres. Asumió que nada debía retenerle como tal. Ni siquiera Lois Lane, la humana con la que había llegado a intimar. La ruptura fue dura, pero Diana aplacó rápidamente el vacío de su corazón.

Pag 33: Imagen de la Liga de la Justicia en la ONU disolviéndose. Imagen de Kal rompiendo las gafas de Clark. Ruptura con Lois Lane. (Hacerlo en varias páginas?)

Desde que se conocieron había surgido una química importante entre ellos, aunque la explicaban como amistad pura. Pero cuando Kal asumió su nuevo papel, algo en él cambió y Diana no tardó en notar la diferencia. Había fuego en aquel hombre. Había apartado su parte decadente, lastrada durante años por su papel de Clark Kent. Un peso que también llevaba cuando portaba el traje de Superman. Pero ya no era así. Se había completado a sí mismo librándose de su humanidad. Era algo superior. Un semi-dios que vigilaba por el bien de los humanos. Un ser increíblemente poderoso. Radiante. Emitía una seguridad en sí mismo irresistible. La amazona cayó en sus brazos como una colegiala. Y él no dudo en tomar a la única mujer que podría estar a su nivel.

Pag 34: superman agarrando a Diana de la cintura con mucha seguridad. Son sonrisa de tipo duro y después besándola.

El resto del grupo eligió otros caminos. Barry Allen, Flash, mantiene a raya su ciudad mientras lleva una apacible vida rodeado de su familia. En estos años su velocidad ha ido incrementando a la vez que su metabolismo se aceleraba también. Ahora parece un anciano de ciento ochenta años, pero puede dar la vuelta a la tierra 10 veces en menos de 3 segundos. Aunque ello provocaría ciclones y maremotos, por lo que mantiene una velocidad prudencial.

Pag 35: presentación de Flash. Pensar en disfraz. Imagen de Barry como un viejecito muy arrugado.

Bruce Wayne, Batman, continuó su cruzada en Gotham. La única ciudad donde no se ve al hombre de acero. El acuerdo tácito sigue vigente y el kryptoniano no quiere tener problemas con su antiguo aliado. Siguen conversando y mantienen una correcta amistad, aunque sus vidas no conducen por la misma vía. El idealismo de Kal-El choca de frente con el pragmatismo y la oscuridad de Bruce. Además, Kal siempre ha pensado que Bruce sentía algo por Diana, aunque nunca hablaran de ello.

Pag 36: imagen de Batman en la noche en un edificio. Hay que enseñarlo tal y como lo ve Superman. Con sombras y oscuridad.

J'onn J'onzz, el detective Marciano, desapareció tras la escisión. Parece ser que volvió a su planeta natal, a vivir como lo hacían sus ancestros. No había nada que le retuviera en la Tierra. Algo parecido, aunque no de forma tan drástica, había ocurrido con Hal Jordan. No es que hubiera decidido abandonar la raza humana, pero sus obligaciones como Green Lantern hacían que pasara largas temporadas sin volver a casa. Se había convertido en el caballero esmeralda más poderoso de todos y era una leyenda viva dentro del cuerpo de lanterns al igual que en el resto del universo.

Pag 37: partida en dos, en un lado el marciano con su forma natural en Marte (pensar en cómo presentarlo) y en el otro lado Hal Jordan, con un halo constante de radiación verde peleando en el universo contra naves extraterrestres.

El resto, simplemente se fue esfumando a lo largo de los años y dejaron de aparecer en los periódicos para dedicarse a sus propias vidas. Algunos continuaron poniéndose los disfraces, pero más por recordar los viejos tiempos y recuperar la sensación de adrenalina que porque el pueblo lo necesitara. Con alguien como Superman velando por todos desde el cielo, el mundo estaba más seguro que nunca y no se requería de héroes de segunda fila.

Incluso Diana, princesa Amazona, había abandonado el papel de heroína. Ahora se dedicaba a su pueblo y a su hombre. Vivían en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Una pareja sobrehumana, con un amor tan humano como cualquier otro.

Pag 38: presentación de Diana. Mujer hermosa. Sin ropaje de Wonder Woman. Cabalgando libre por Themyscira o haciendo algo en la fortaleza de la soledad?

"La vida es extraordinaria" pensaba Kal mientras atravesaba nubes de algodón. Se encontraba en mejor forma que nunca. Tantos años de radiación solar le habían dado reservas energéticas increíbles. Sus poderes estaban al máximo nivel. Era casi insuperable. E indestructible. Hasta la kryptonita había dejado de ser letal para él. Le seguía haciendo daño, pero podía soportarlo cada vez mejor. Pronto llegaría un momento en que no le afectaría. Y una semidiosa le estaba esperando impaciente para hacer el amor.

Nada podría estropear el momento.

Pag 39: primer plano de la cara de Kal con una sonrisa.

LEX LUTHOR

David Hammon es el director de investigaciones de la Lexcorp. Lleva muchos años al lado de Luthor. Algo bastante difícil conociendo a Lex. Casi todos sus ayudantes suelen acabar encerrados por cooperación terrorista o acaban desapareciendo por saber demasiado de algún proyecto secreto que el jefe no desea desvelar. Sin embargo, con David fue diferente. Desde el principio Luthor supo ver las capacidades que tenía aquel muchacho. Le ha dado múltiples tareas de investigación, a cada cual más compleja y David siempre ha respondido a la perfección. Además tenía una cualidad que Luthor valoraba: no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos. No preguntaba por qué. Era un científico que se encontraba a gusto con los análisis, pruebas y conclusiones. No necesitaba saber más.

Luthor lo había mantenido apartado de cualquier operación que pudiera ser "malinterpretada" por la ley, así como de sus planes contra Superman. Es cierto que había habido proyectos en los que había utilizado al científico sin que éste lo supiera, si no, no sería Lex Luthor. Pero siempre sin que David supiera nada y sin que nadie pudiera acusarle de colaboración con él.

Pag 40: David corriendo por los pasillos. Con bata y gafas, con cara joven.

Solamente había un proyecto personal en el que Luthor había dispuesto de sus servicios. Uno que llevaban preparando desde hacía muchos años. David había intuido hacía tiempo para qué se iban a utilizar sus investigaciones, pero no le daba mayor importancia. Sinceramente, creía que nunca llegarían a buen puerto. Sin embargo, había fallado en sus deducciones. La carpeta que portaba en la mano demostraba que había tenido éxito. Esa era la razón por la que llevaba corriendo más de diez minutos en dirección al despacho de Lex Luthor.

Pag 41: hammon golpeando las puertas del despacho de luthor, con sudor en la frente, la carpeta en el brazo,…

Cuando por fin consigue golpear la puerta con los nudillos está tembloroso y empapado en sudor. Abre la puerta sin esperar la confirmación. Su jefe está sentado al fondo. Parece dormido. David se pregunta por qué el señor Luthor ha dejado de cuidarse. Antes se mantenía en una forma espectacular, y muchos de los fármacos creados por el científico estaban destinados a mantener la salud y buen aspecto del millonario. Pero de pronto dejó de tomar las vitaminas, dejo de realizar ejercicio diario y se sumió en una larga depresión. Su apariencia cambió. Su cuerpo se deterioró rápidamente y pasó a convertirse en una pasa decrépita y achacosa. Seguía siendo un genio, pero parecía cansado de serlo.

Pag 42: hammon entrando y se ve de fondo a Luthor en su sillón. Amplia vista del despacho de Luthor.

\- Señor Luthor - tantea el científico. No quiere despertarle, pero las noticias que lleva son lo suficientemente importantes para molestar a cualquiera. Además, no cree que Luthor esté dormido. "Este hombre nunca duerme" piensa David.

\- Espero que traiga algo de interés, Doctor Hammon, y no otra cura contra el cáncer.

Hammon traga saliva. Evidentemente Luthor no está dormido y ya ha intuido por el nerviosismo en la voz de David que pasa algo.

\- Señor, yo… nosotros lo hemos conseguido.

\- ¿Qué hemos conseguido? –pregunta con escepticismo Lex.

\- El proyecto Babilonia. Hemos encontrado la frecuencia exacta. Estamos listos para pasar a la fase Beta.

Pag 43: medio plano de Luthor de perfil con los ojos abiertos. Al fondo andando hacia él se ve a David.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Luthor se levanta como un tigre. Parece haber rejuvenecido veinte años con la noticia. Al momento tiene que volver a sentarse. Sus dolencias no le perdonan ni en la hora más feliz-. Evidentemente, es una estupidez preguntarte si estás seguro. Sin pruebas fehacientes nunca habrías venido corriendo desde tu laboratorio para mostrarme un fracaso. -La voz de Lex es un témpano. Pasada la excitación inicial, deja clara la importancia que tiene este asunto para él y que no quiere malgastar su tiempo con falsas esperanzas.

Pag 44: Luthor sobresaltado levantado.

\- Le traigo los resultados finales. Como podrá comprobar, todas las pruebas han dado positivo. Aunque con él nunca se sabe la reacción final –se atreve a decir David, henchido por su triunfo.

\- Bien. Deja las pruebas y vuelve al trabajo. Hay mucho por hacer.

\- Si señor.

\- Doctor Hammon.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Buen trabajo.

\- Gracias señor Luthor. Ya sabe que para mí es un privilegio trabajar con usted.

Pag 45: los dos hablando y Hammon enseñando unas hojas a Lex

Hammon se marcha del despacho dejando a Lex Luthor solo con sus pensamientos. Alguien ha encendido una cerilla en su pecho. Vuelve a notar la excitación abriéndose camino dentro de él.

"Por fin. Tantos años de trabajo, tanto dinero invertido. Cuando empezamos con el proyecto Babilonia nunca pensé que alcanzaríamos el éxito. El plan es sencillo. Y a la vez genial. Tras unos primeros años atacando a Superman con toda clase de armas, materiales y fluidos, me di cuenta de que era casi indestructible. Solamente la kryptonita rompía esa vulnerabilidad y podía ocasionarle la muerte. Pero para eso tenía que estar mucho tiempo en contacto con ella. Además, en cuanto se distanciaba de ella con unos rayos de sol volvía a recuperarse de manera milagrosa.

Así que el siguiente paso lógico era pensar, ¿cómo hacerle daño? ¿Cuál es su punto más débil? Y por fin se me ocurrió.

El cerebro.

Pag 46: Luthor sentado mirando las hojas que le ha dejado Hammon mientras se ve a este salir del despacho a lo lejos.

Quizás no pudiéramos destruir su cuerpo, pero sí su mente. No hablábamos de volverle loco o de conseguir su control mental. Esto también lo han intentado muchos y todos ellos han fracasado. Tenía que ser una idea más concreta. Definitiva. Había que provocarle un infarto cerebral. Pero, ¿cómo lo haces con un hombre cuyo cráneo es más duro que el acero? No con un accidente de coche, por supuesto. Había que atacarle de manera indirecta. El sonido. Superman tiene una frecuencia auditiva única, que le permite escuchar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La clave estaba en encontrar esa frecuencia.

Después, insertaríamos un microchip en su cuerpo con una dosis de kryptonita. Esa parte no era difícil, ya que precisamente el mineral extraterrestre hace que su cuerpo se convierta en humano por lo que con una jeringuilla con punta verde podríamos atravesar su piel. El nano robot navegaría por las arterias de nuestro súper hombre hasta su cerebro. La onda sonora con la frecuencia perfecta entraría en él con fuerza suficiente para hacer explotar la cápsula y liberar la venenosa sustancia dentro de su cerebro, provocando una aneurisma y ocasionándole la muerte cerebral. Un cuerpo perfecto sin mente que lo gobierne. Una súper cáscara vacía.

Pag 47: Luthor incorporado mirando por el cristal. Esta vez en el reflejo se ve a Superman inerte en el suelo con los ojos abiertos en blanco, representando los pensamientos de Lex.

Pero cómo ha dicho Hammon, no sabemos cuál será la reacción exacta en su cuerpo alienígena. Quizás logre sobrevivir, o las células de su cerebro consigan regenerarse. Por cierto, el doctor ha descubierto el uso que vamos a darle al invento. Si es cierto que ha tenido éxito, es hora de deshacerme de él."

Pag 48: Lex mirando un cuchillo africano que tiene en la mano y que ha cogido de una de las paredes del despacho. Por lo tanto, cuando mostremos el despacho debería verse esa decoración en una de las paredes. Por ejemplo junto a una corona de jefe de tribu africana y un escudo.

BATMAN

Damian es el último en llegar. Directo del aeropuerto a la batcueva, donde el resto le espera. Oráculo aparece en la pantalla, con gesto serio tras sus gafas. Damian no ha tenido ocasión de pasar por su piso del east side. Se mudó cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. No quería residir en la gigantesca mansión. Le gustaba estar cerca de la gente y mezclarse con el resto. Había estudiado la carrera de medicina y trabajaba en el hospital púbico. A pesar de que su apellido no dejaba de perseguirle, había conseguido crearse su propia vida.

Pag 49: imagen media distancia de la batcueva. Batman sentado y el resto mirando el ordenador. Todos con traje pero sin capucha o antifaz. Del ascensor que conecta con la mansión sale Damian.

Arrastra consigo el halo inequívoco del viajero: ropas sucias, barba, ojeras y desconexión del mundo que le rodea. Necesita ducharse y dormir un poco. Pero la llamada de Bárbara dejaba claro que no había tiempo que perder. Posiblemente habría vidas en peligro. Lo que no imagina es que son la suya y la de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Damian! –Se apresura a saludar Tim, cogiéndole la mochila y palmeándole amistosamente la espalda-. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Encontraste lo que buscábamos?

Pag 50: imagen de los dos jóvenes saludándose. Damian con la descripción de arriba. Tim con el traje puesto pero sin antifaz.

\- No – responde el joven con un ligero tono de decepción pintado en su voz. La respuesta, más que para su amigo, está dirigida a su progenitor-. Padre.

\- Bienvenido hijo. Luego nos resumes el viaje. Además, podrás ducharte y comer algo. Pero ahora quiero que prestéis atención -dirige su mirada hacia la pantalla donde Oráculo espera expectante, al igual que el resto. Se coloca los sensores en la cabeza y comienza a dar instrucciones a la computadora.

La pantalla queda dividida en cuatro segmentos, pasando a ocupar el cuadrante superior derecho la imagen de Bárbara Gordon. En el cuadrante inferior a ella aparecen unos datos y en los dos restantes un mapa alargado de Gotham.

Pag 51: Imagen de espaldas de todos con la pantalla bien visible. Aquí hay una errata. En el primer capítulo ponía que en vez de pantalla hay hologramas. Podríamos poner la imagen de bárbara arriba a la derecha, a su izquierda los datos y debajo una maqueta holográfica de Gotham.

\- Desde hace tres semanas las cifras de criminalidad han descendido considerablemente. No hemos tenido ningún hecho relacionado con ningún súper villano conocido. Ha habido atracos en tiendas de ultramarinos y robos a mano armada, todo obra de yonkis y muertos de hambre. Ninguna banda criminal ha sido vista. Ningún cargamento de droga ha llegado a puerto. ¿Qué os sugiere esto? –Hacía tiempo que Bruce había aprendido a confiar en los razonamientos de los que antaño fueron sus pupilos. Ahora son camaradas. Así mismo, seguía manteniendo esa relación especial de profesor y alumno, haciendo preguntas cuya respuesta conocía de sobra, simplemente para evaluar las capacidades deductivas del resto.

Pag 52: batman, sin capucha, señalando el mapa y mirándoles mientras les habla.

Como siempre Damian, impetuoso y joven, es el primero:

\- ¿Superman ha roto el acuerdo y está limpiando Gotham? –pregunta.

\- Si es una pregunta es que no sabes la respuesta con certeza. Si eso es así, es mejor que esperes a tener conclusiones a partir de más datos verificables –le reprocha el murciélago- . Sé que estás cansado, pero esto es muy serio para tratar de acertar al azar. De todas formas –suaviza la voz- también fue mi primera opción. No, él no tiene nada que ver. Hay pruebas de que ha estado en muchos otros sitios en este tiempo. ¿Alguna otra idea? – esta vez la mirada va dirigida a Red Robin.

Pag 53: bruce y Damian. Se puede ver a algún otro por detrás, dependiendo de la perspectiva.

Tim Drake es más cauto que su amigo. Había entablado una relación profunda con Bruce en los años en el que compartieron aventuras. Conoce al viejo muy bien y, a pesar de querer impresionarlo, sabe cuándo callarse.

\- No -responde secamente.

Batman mira a su último interlocutor.

\- ¿Ninguna de las cámaras que tenemos en la ciudad ha visto nada? –pregunta Dick Grayson. También él había estado fuera, visitando a los padres de Barb.

\- No.

\- ¿Has interrogado personalmente a alguien?

Pzg 54: hablando ellos dos. Tim y Damian cabizbajos escuchando.

\- Sí. Primero busqué como Malone – un alter ego del bajo mundo que Bruce utilizaba cuando quería conseguir información por los suburbios-. Nada. Ningún trabajo programado. Luego cogí a Jones y Fritz. Fui duro, pero tampoco conseguí nada.

Nightwing se queda mirando el suelo en silencio. Si Bruce decía que había sido duro significaba que los otros dos no habrían mentido, por su bien. Solamente quedaba una conclusión, por improbable que pareciera.

Pag 55: imagen primero como malone en algún bareto de mala muerto. Luego la imagen de un trajeado sentado en el suelo contra un muro de ladrillos en un callejón, totalmente acojonado con el labio partido y se ve la sombra de Batman sobre él, pero no se ve a batman.

\- Se están preparando. Nos van a atacar.

\- ¿Atacarnos? Pero, ¿quién? – pregunta Tim al instante. No entiende lo que su compañero quiere decir. Siempre les están atacando. Para eso es para lo que fueron entrenados.

\- Todos –sentencia Batman.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Bárbara Gordon siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal.

Pag 56: primer plano de la cara de bruce. Detrás de él se ve la cara de Bárbara asustada, con una mano en la boca abierta.

LIBRO DOS

PESADILLA

SUPERMAN

Aunque haya dejado de vivir en Metrópolis como Clark Kent, Kal-El sigue sintiendo una cercanía especial por la ciudad. Allí vive gente a la que todavía aprecia y sus calles y sonidos le transportan a otro tiempo, en el que todo era diferente. Él era diferente.

La ciudad había crecido bajo el pie de la Lexcorp. Se habían modernizado las infraestructuras y contaba con espacios urbanísticos renovados y medioambientales, consecuencia de esa doble moralidad que mantenía Luthor. Por un lado deslumbraba a los más incautos con nuevas tecnologías mientras que por el otro lado les robaba su libertad, su dinero y hasta sus vidas. Por eso, detrás de las ilusiones de ciudad perfecta que proyectaba Metrópolis, cada vez había un porcentaje mayor de indigentes viviendo en callejones sucios y fríos. Niños sin ir a la escuela que se unían a las bandas para robar dinero a transeúntes atemorizados. Era la única escapatoria al hambre.

Kal sufre al pensar en cómo había degenerado Luthor algo tan bello y puro. No, su ciudad nunca ha sido virgen y el mal siempre ha anidado por las esquinas, pero lo que veía ahora era el sufrimiento de los más débiles. Sí, quizás el mundo fuera un lugar mejor: había menos guerras, los cohetes nucleares habían sido destruidos, la gente no se mataba en masa. Pero Superman había olvidado pelear por lo que no se ve. Por los que no pueden defenderse por ellos mismos. Su distanciamiento de la humanidad le permitía tener una visión más global del mundo, pero le había hecho perder los detalles del sufrimiento.

"Es hora de dar el siguiente paso. No basta con que impida guerras a gran escala, desaloje ciudades cuando hay terremotos o evite catástrofes internacionales. El mundo necesita más. Tengo que ser capaz de dárselo. Me había alejado tanto de las calles que había olvidado lo frágiles que son los humanos. Lo fácil que es hacerles sufrir. Y nadie mejor que ellos para acentuar el dolor del prójimo. Hablaré con Diana sobre esto y le diré…"

De pronto su súper oído capta un grito de auxilio. Dirige su mirada hacia la zona y localiza a una banda de callejeros persiguiendo a dos muchachos. Alguno de los pandilleros va armado. El que parece el jefe lleva pistola. Los perseguidos equivocan su ruta de huida y se meten en un callejón sin salida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Kal se lanza hacia ellos desde su posición en el cielo a veinte mil metros de altura. Tarda ocho segundos en llegar. Se coloca entre los aterrados jóvenes y los asaltantes. No le tienen miedo. Superman suspira.

"Quizás tantos años fuera de escena haya hecho que los jóvenes me vean como alguien lejano que solamente aparece tras huracanes o en países del tercer mundo. Hasta puede que crean que soy un producto de la televisión o de alguna marca publicitaria. ¿Cuánto mal he hecho al mundo durante estos años?".

Tras la sorpresa inicial, los pandilleros, lejos de arrugarse ante la imponente presencia del kryptoniano, le encaran con bravura.

\- No creas que nos asustas, viejo –lanza el líder a modo de saludo-. Te vamos a dar más palos de los que puedes contar. ¡No habrá nadie que se meta conmigo cuando lleve colgada tu capa! Rick, ¡dale duro!

El susodicho se lanza como un salvaje. Golpea en la cara del hombre de acero con un bate de beisbol, que se hace añicos. Rick se queda mirando a su oponente con ojos desorbitados.

\- Vamos todos. ¡Acabemos con él!

La lluvia de golpes es inmensa. Barras de hierro, palancas, puños americanos, patadas. Cualquier opción es buena. Durante varios minutos el héroe se somete, sin defenderse. Después paran, fatigados. Absortos al ver impoluto al hombre que debería estar en el suelo agonizando, si no muerto. Entonces el que da las órdenes grita. Todos se hacen a un lado, como si el movimiento, a esas alturas, estuviera preparado. Saca su recortada y sin decir nada dispara. Una tras una las balas chocan contra la piel impenetrable de Superman y rebotan con peligro para el resto. Antes de que los proyectiles puedan herir a nadie, el superhéroe las derrite con su mirada calorífica.

Cuando el ruido cesa, ninguno de ellos sabe qué hacer. Se miran confusos mientras van dando pasos hacia atrás. La única voz que se escucha es tranquila pero autoritaria.

\- A partir de ahora voy a estar atento a vuestros movimientos. Hoy no os voy a llevar a la justicia. Quiero daros una oportunidad. Sé que podéis cambiar. Tengo confianza en el ser humano y por lo tanto en vosotros. Ahora desapareced y no volváis a molestar a estos dos. Son mis amigos.

No necesitan más. Salen despavoridos dejando las armas tiradas tras de sí.

Superman se vuelve por primera vez hacia los dos incrédulos y asustados muchachos. Habían visualizado toda la escena sin moverse del sitio. El rostro del kryptoniano se suaviza y dibuja una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Estáis bien? No tenéis por qué preocuparos. Ya no os volverán a molestar –les dice con tono conciliador.

El más pequeño de los dos no llega a los 10 años. Se lanza a los brazos de su salvador sin poder contener las lágrimas. Superman, recuperado de su sorpresa inicial, le revuelve el pelo y lo cubre con su capa a modo de manta. Es un día frío de invierno. Mientras tanto mira al que sospecha que es el hermano mayor, que mantiene las distancias, algo más orgulloso como para derrumbarse tras la tensión. En su mirada hay algo extraño. Sigue teniendo miedo, a pesar de que no debería.

"Son increíbles. Pueden realizar las mayores salvajadas y dejarte el corazón helado y sin embargo, guardan en su interior más calor y amor del que he visto en ningún universo. La vida humana es preciosa, pero ellos no lo saben. Tengo que ayudar a que lo vean. Tengo que mejorar el mundo. Por ellos debo… ¿Pero qué dem…?"

Superman se aparta rápidamente del chiquillo. Se mira la pierna izquierda, donde ha notado el pinchazo. Tiene una jeringuilla clavada en el muslo izquierdo. El superhéroe piensa que es imposible, ningún metal puede atravesar su cuerpo, y menos clavado con la fuerza de un niño. Entonces nota el conocido mareo. Las nauseas. La debilidad extendiéndose por el cuerpo.

Kryptonita.

Se arranca la aguja y se queda mirando su sangre goteando alrededor de la punta verde de la jeringuilla. La fulmina con un rayo laser. No le preocupa la herida ya que su resistencia al mineral ha incrementado exponencialmente. Le preocupa lo que le han metido dentro.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta con mirada inquisitiva. Nota el sabor amargo de la rabia en su garganta-. ¡¿Por qué?! –grita con furia.

El pequeño, cobijado detrás de su hermano, llora desconsolado. Le corroe la culpa y el miedo. El mayor intenta soltar las manos que lo agarran por detrás y da un paso al frente.

\- No nos hagas daño. Por favor. Ellos dijeron que no te pasaría nada. Que eres Superman. Y que si lo hacíamos nos darían una casa nueva y llevarían a nuestra abuela al médico. Dijeron que la curarían.

Kal reprime su reacción natural.

"Son solo niños. Utilizados por alguien malvado y retorcido, que no tiene las agallas de enfrentarse a mi en terreno abierto. Alguien con recursos para fabricar jeringuillas de kryptonita. Alguien que me odia tanto como para planificar todo este sinsentido.

Luthor".

Sin decir palabra sale volando dejando a los dos jóvenes con la culpa metida en el pecho. Han atacado a su héroe favorito. No podrán dormir en varias noches. Solo esperan, a pesar de todo, que su abuela deje de estar enferma.

Un momento después la cristalera del despacho principal de la Lexcorp es destrozada por el cuerpo de Superman, que aterriza en el suelo golpeándose contra la mesa de madera. El veneno de la kryptonita ha atontado sus sentidos. Se siente ebrio y no controla sus poderes.

\- Superman –le recibe un sonriente Lex Luthor-. Siempre puntual. Incluso a tu propia muerte.

DOS CARAS

Harvey Dent fue un hombre de ley. Un fiscal entregado a su trabajo. Dedicó todas sus energías en atrapar y condenar a los asesinos de Gotham. Fue un hombre de acción al que no le importó mancharse las manos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. A veces la obsesión por la justicia le hizo caminar por la fina línea de la legalidad, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos no llegó a cruzarla. Amigos como el propio Batman o el comisario Jim Gordon. Entre los tres mantuvieron una cruzada anticriminal que puso en jaque a la mafia de la ciudad. El policía los detenía. El fiscal los acusaba. Y el justiciero nocturno llegaba donde ellos no podían.

Muchos trataron de hundirle. Se hizo enemigos en todos los círculos sociales de la ciudad. Le acusaron de topo tipo de irregularidades. Le intentaron poner trampas. Trataron de comprarle. Incluso sacaron trapos sucios de su infancia: abusos por parte de un padre alcohólico, internados en centros psiquiátricos,… Harvey hizo frente a cada uno de los rumores, aceptando entrevistas de los medios de comunicación o demandando a quien se pasase de la raya. Parecía inquebrantable. Incorruptible.

En realidad, lo era.

"Tenían razón Harvey. En todas y cada una de las barbaridades que soltaron sobre nosotros. Nuestro padre nos maltrató. Nuestra madre nos abandonó. Tuvimos que convertirnos, ponernos un disfraz social para sobrevivir. Nos encerraste en lo más profundo de tu alma, pensando que podrías sobrevivir solo. Pero nunca estuviste solo. Aquel bendito líquido te abrió los ojos, además de quemarte medio cuerpo. Volvimos a estar completos de nuevo. Los dos. Harvey Dent y Harvey Dent. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

Hoy es el día que hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo. Hoy lograremos el poder. Sin el murciélago ni su nido de ratas voladoras, la ciudad será nuestra. Robaremos, asaltaremos, destruiremos, mataremos. Todo lo que se nos ocurra se hará realidad. Solo hace falta que Luthor cumpla con su parte y acabe con el súper hombre. Nosotros haremos el resto. Derribaremos cuatro héroes a la vez.

Pero de dos en dos."

\- Jefe, -le interrumpe uno de sus hombres de confianza- estamos preparados. Yuri y Pearl están esperando tu señal para entrar al banco y hacer de señuelo. En cuanto se encuentren con las ratas darán la señal y la mitad de nuestros efectivos caerán sobre ellos.

\- ¿Y los de la comisaría? -Dos Caras había maquinado el plan detalladamente. Sería la primera vez en la historia en la que todas las fuerzas criminales de Gotham lucharan juntas, incluida la mafia y el resto de delincuentes disfrazados. Cuando Luthor se puso en contacto con él no lo dudó. Era el momento. El siguiente año fue difícil, pero fructífero. Uno a uno iban cayendo para su causa el resto de los villanos. Por primera vez, habían conseguido que sus egos quedaran apartados. El fin de Batman era una recompensa demasiado jugosa para perdérselo. Se dieron cuenta de que no podían quedarse fuera si el resto se sumaba. Porque si tenían éxito, quedarían como apestados y en una ciudad sin ley no habría nadie que les salvara de la venganza.

Una vez conseguido el equipo, el siguiente paso era más difícil. Había que convencerles de que Dos Caras tenía que ser el líder de la operación. Luthor había estado analizando cada personaje de Gotham pensando en cual sería la mejor opción para encabezar el golpe. Sin duda Harvey era la única elección. Carismático y con una larga carrera criminal a sus espaldas. Conocía el negocio y sabía imponerse ante la basura con la que tendrían que contar en la operación. No le temblaba el pulso si tenía que quitar a alguien del medio. Y sobre todo, era el que, junto con el payaso, mejor conocía a Batman. Pero el resto de compañeros no aceptaba aquella imposición. Otros muchos tenían su mismo currículum y odiaban tanto como él al murciélago. Pero Luthor fue muy convincente enseñando el arsenal de armamento, incluyendo androides guerreros que únicamente proveería si Dos Caras estuviera al mando. Nadie discutió. Nadie que siga vivo.

El Joker era el último escollo. No se podía contar con él. Todos lo tenían claro. Era meter un lobo con las ovejas. Ovejas de la peor escoria, sí. Pero ovejas al fin y al cabo comparándolos con la mente más perversa y atroz que se recuerda. Era incontrolable y tenían que deshacerse de él. Además nadie sabía cómo iba reaccionar ante la idea de eliminar al murciélago. En su locura, no quedaba claro si lo odiaba o si lo amaba. Seguramente serían las dos cosas a la vez. Y si alguien tenía que matarle, querría ser él en persona. Sin ayudas. A su modo. Por lo tanto no había otra opción. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a matar a ese psicópata? Más de una vez se había intentado a lo largo de aquellos años y el que acaba muerto nunca era el payaso. Con el Joker había dos reglas básicas si querías seguir vivo: ni te metas con él ni trabajes con él. Luthor también tenía la solución a este problema. Aprovechando uno de sus encierros en Arkham, arrancaron toda la habitación y lo llevaron a una celda de seguridad diseñada para contener al mismísimo Superman. Era imposible que escapara de allí. Además, la LexCorp se encargaba de la vigilancia para que ninguno de los guardianes pudiera ser manipulado por el Joker, ya que no era la primera vez que lograba escaparse porque algún pobre desdichado había sufrido amenazas directas contra su familia. La única opción que les dejaba el Joker era que lo liberaran. Con los agentes de la Lexcorp aquello era más difícil. Iban cubiertos con armadura de los pies a la cabeza y sus datos estaban bien protegidos. También podrían utilizar autómatas para la labor.

\- Sí. El segundo equipo, junto con los robots de Luthor, está llegando a la central de policía. Cerrarán las salidas con los camiones y realizarán el ataque. Tal y como nos ordenaste, comenzarán una hora más tarde que los del banco.

El plan era genial por su sencillez. Primero llamaban la atención del grupo con el robo al banco. Seguramente no irían todos. Un par de ellos. Los jóvenes, quizás. Entonces la primera oleada les caería encima con una fuerza brutal. Tendrían que pedir refuerzos y los peces gordos aparecerían en escena. Justo en ese momento, sin dejarles pensar, atacarían la central de policía. Querían sembrar el caos absoluto. No solo acabar con Batman y sus compañeros, sino aprovechar y anular todo resquicio de ley en la ciudad. Pasaría a ser totalmente suya. Mientras machacaban a las autoridades, los héroes tendrían que decidir entre mantenerse unidos contra la marabunta que les estuviera atacando en el banco o ayudar a la policía y evitar el desastre. En cualquier caso estaban perdidos.

\- Perfecto. Diles que estén atentos. La función va a comenzar.

ROBIN

Entran por una de las ventanas del último piso. Utilizan la misma que por la que antes han pasado los atracadores. No tienen por qué dañar el inmueble si tienen una posibilidad. Entrarían por la puerta si les fuera posible, aunque ello anularía el factor sorpresa. Damian pasa primero. De momento no ve peligro así que le hace un gesto a Tim para que le siga. Caminan por el pasillo con extrema precaución. Su padre se lo había repetido en varias ocasiones: aquello era una trampa.

Habían discutido ampliamente si participar todos o enviar únicamente a una parte del equipo. Por fin, siguiendo el razonamiento táctico de Dick, habían decidido que ellos dos irían primero ya que sospechaban que habría otro ataque paralelo, con el fin de dividirles. Batman y Nithwing desoirían la amenaza paralela y les cubrirían las espaldas, pero no entrarían en acción hasta descubrir los planes de quien estuviera detrás de aquello.

Había sido una semana muy dura. Encerrados en la batcueva sin saber qué hacer. Esperando que alguien diera el primer golpe. Se sentían como tigres enjaulados. Dando vueltas y vueltas sobre sus pasos intentando descifrar, sin éxito, los planes que los peores villanos de Gotham tenían preparados para ellos.

Los más jóvenes trataron de persuadir a Bruce de que les dejara salir a inspeccionar. Pero el gran murciélago se negaba rotundamente. Eso no haría más que facilitar las cosas a sus enemigos, dándoles la oportunidad de eliminarles de forma individual. "El grupo es la fuerza y la única posibilidad que tenemos de salir bien de esta. Poneros en la peor de las situaciones. Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a nada semejante". Después les obligó a pasar horas y horas en la sala de entrenamiento. Aunque habían batallado juntos muchas veces, Red Robin no trabajaba asiduamente con ellos a no ser que el caso lo requiriera. Bruce quería que Damian y Tim se conocieran en la batalla como si fueran gemelos. Con él y con Dick era diferente ya que Tim había compartido muchas horas de lucha y, aunque habían pasado los años, se mantenía intacta la química. Además, estando entrenándose olvidarían por un tiempo las angustias de la espera.

"Como siempre –pensaba Damian mientras se ejercitaba- padre tiene razón. Salir ahora es ponerse a tiro sin necesidad. Hemos hecho bien en prepararnos estos días. Ahora conozco mejor los movimientos de Tim y sé por dónde va a salir. Sí, una vez más ha jugado las cartas para optimizar nuestra ventaja."

Damian confiaba ciegamente en las decisiones de Bruce. No porque fuera su padre sino porque a lo largo de los años estas decisiones habían salvado muchas vidas y conseguido infinidad de victorias, incluso en los momentos de mayor desesperación. Siempre tenía un plan, una salida. Y si la cosa se ponía tan mal para que no lo hubiera anticipado, sus improvisaciones eran extraordinarias. Damian había conocido otros grandes superhéroes que antaño combatieron junto a su padre en la Liga de la Justicia. Pero en ninguno encontraba las cualidades de Batman. Alguien que sin poderes podía llegar a superarles a todos.

Sus pupilos habían aprendido de él. Conocían el procedimiento y la forma en la que encarar el problema. Cada uno aportaba su método, pero la base era sólida. Dick, con más experiencia, era el que mejor analizaba las situaciones y el que mejores alternativas presentaba. Era casi como trabajar con Bruce. Sin embargo, Dick no llegaba a ponerse verdaderamente en la piel del enemigo. No poseía la oscuridad suficiente como para pensar como uno de ellos. Por eso, había veces, las pocas, en que Bruce tenía que sacarles de algún apuro. Siempre esperando lo máximo posible, permitiéndole a Dick tener un as en la manga y revertir la situación en el último momento. Si no había conejo en la chistera, sabían que él andaría cerca.

Llegan a la parte central. El edificio consta de un gran atrio envuelto en una gigantesca escalera de caracol desde la que se puede visualizar todo el escenario. La caja fuerte está en el sótano, a veintitrés plantas de distancia. Robin saca la pistola con el garfio y acopla el cable de sujeción a una de las vigas del techo. Se lo fija al cinturón y se lanza al vacío sin pensárselo. Red Robin cae detrás de él.

"Siempre hemos podido contar con él. Y sin embargo…". Piensa Damian mientras cae. No quiere acabar la frase. Le duele tener ese pensamiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con su padre. Encerrados en la mansión, había visto cómo el gran héroe había envejecido. Como su cuerpo se había transformado. Como utilizaba analgésicos y abusaba de las placas láser de nitrógeno líquido para mitigar el dolor de sus articulaciones. Damian sufría al ver aquello. También presentía que la mente de su padre no era tan aguda. Que había ocasiones en las que se preocupaba demasiado, en las que tomaba demasiadas medidas de seguridad que hacían que se retardaran o que no llegaran a tiempo para capturar a los malhechores. En aquellas ocasiones, la sensata voz de Dick era crucial para hacerle entrar en razón y volver a ver en acción al mejor detective del mundo.

"Me preocupa. No está para meterse en una batalla como la que vamos a tener. A diferencia de nosotros, que estamos en nuestra plenitud física. Mejor preparados que nunca. Si no pudieron con él en tantos años, ¿cómo van a poder con tres como él? Tendría que haberle dicho que se quedara en casa. Que nos vigilara desde allí. Pero le conozco y sé que no aceptaría mi consejo. Sigue siendo orgulloso. Si el hombre más poderoso del universo no ha conseguido doblegarle, ¿qué puedo conseguir yo? Solo espero que sea cuidadoso".

Aterrizan en el piso subterráneo. Sin ruido. Dos sombras rojas moviéndose con total sutileza. Ven a los incautos forcejeando con la seguridad del banco. A pesar de los avances en tecnología, todavía hay bancos que mantienen una gran puerta de acero, como en los viejos tiempos. Como si aquello diera mayor sensación de seguridad y respeto a los atracadores. Los dos superhéroes acechan a la espera de su oportunidad. Se mantienen pacientes, buscando cualquier leve muestra de que es una trampa. No han visto a nadie más. Y el análisis calorífico no muestra presencias extrañas escondidas en el edificio. Están solos con aquellos dos infelices. Damian trata de autoconverse de que aquello es lo que parece, aunque contradiga sus sentidos.

"Es imposible que se hayan puesto de acuerdo. Siempre hay alguien que quiere aprovecharse. Trabajar por su cuenta. Estos dos no habrán podido esperar. Su codicia es demasiado grande".

Con un gesto Robin y Red Robin se comunican sus planes. Están de acuerdo. Es hora de actuar.

\- Vamos a por ellos –susurra Robin por el micrófono. Oráculo, Batman y Nightwing estarán escuchando.

Sin más preámbulos se lanzan al ataque. Cada uno elije a su contrincante. Son como dos leones de caza. No necesitan decirse nada. Todo es instinto. Sincronización perfecta tras tantas horas de trabajo. Cada uno muestra su estilo, pero los dos han sido enseñados por el mismo maestro.

Red Robin se encara con el de la izquierda, que mira distraído a su compañero manejar un ordenador. No acierta a comprender de dónde le llega el golpe. Primero un puñetazo en el estómago que le deja sin aliento. Después una patada a la rodilla derecha y por último un golpe directo a la cara con el codo. Tim Drake ya no utiliza canicas para deshacerse de sus oponentes.

Robin, por su parte, ha estado algo más lento y le ha dado tiempo a su contrincante a encararle con una pistola que tenía al lado de la pantalla. El joven no duda ni un momento. Con su pie derecho golpea la muñeca del ladrón, desarmándolo. Impacta un puñetazo directo al hombro que hace trastabillarse al adversario y finaliza lanzando un certero golpe con el canto de la mano en la nuca de su oponente. Lo deja seco. Robin ha conducido su rabia y deseo por hacer daño de los primeros años en efectividad y contundencia.

\- Bueno, -dice Red Robin una vez acabado el trámite- aunque hubiera sido una trampa tampoco les hemos dado tiempo de avisar a nadie, ¿no?

\- ¡Hahahahahahha! Eso es lo que tú te crees, joven aprendiz –la voz macabra de Dos Caras suena desde uno de los auriculares de los ladrones-. ¡Bienvenidos al infierno!

BATMAN

"No creía que tuviéramos que actuar tan rápido. Había subestimado el potencial del ataque. Nunca imaginé que hubiera tanta basura dispuesta a acabar con nosotros. Mis rodillas no aguantarán mucho, espero que el traje no deje de funcionar."

Llevaban treinta minutos peleando. En cuanto se escuchó la voz de Dos Caras, el banco se llenó de gente armada con ganas de matar héroes. Batman y Nightwing, que esperaban en el edificio de al lado la señal de sus dos compañeros, tuvieron que incorporarse antes de lo previsto ya que Robin y Red Robin no iban a ser capaces de escapar de aquella jauría de perros asesinos. Tras la sorpresa inicial que causó la aparición de los dos veteranos, las fuerzas se volvieron a igualar. Batman divisaba a su alrededor mientras esquivaba acometidas y lanzaba golpes certeros. Sus tres compañeros eran perfectas máquinas de combate. Cada uno equivalía a cien hombres. El problema era que él no. Aunque todavía infundía pavor en sus adversarios, los movimientos eran lentos, los músculos no respondían como antes y se estaba empezando a fatigar. Previendo que tuviera que estar demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo a cuerpo, se había equipado con un traje de energía cinética que facilitaba cada movimiento, además de dotarle de mayor fuerza al golpe. También contaba con un gran arsenal de batarangs inteligentes de última generación. Batman los lanzaba y los dirigía mediante órdenes mentales a través de la conexión que tenía con la computadora de la cueva. Cada uno de los artefactos estaba dotado de diferentes tipos de armamento: explosivo plástico, cuchillas retráctiles, ácido y capacidad para alcanzar temperaturas muy elevadas para sesgar miembros. Eran armas casi letales.

Con la ayuda de sus instrumentos, el traje nuevo y su pericia, Batman despacha enemigos por quincenas. Este hecho y ver a sus compañeros conseguir logros parecidos, hace que el murciélago abrigue una esperanza de éxito.

En ese momento escucha por su auricular que la emisora de la policía comienza a emitir un mensaje de socorro. La central está siendo atacada. La magnitud parece de gran escala. Las descripciones del ataque son confusas. Batman entiende que es el segundo golpe que estaban esperando. Se imagina que Dos Caras –ya tenía claro que él era el líder de la operación- había adelantado la ejecución al ver a los cuatro juntos en el banco. Quedaba claro que su intención era dividirles. Y quizás lo conseguiría. No podían dejar que acabaran con toda la policía. Aunque ganaran la batalla, la ciudad caería en el caos absoluto y ni siquiera ellos cuatro a máximo rendimiento podrían mantener el orden.

Batman vuelve a revisar la situación. El número de hombres caídos es brutal y las fuerzas del primer ataque de Dos Caras están siendo reducidas. Aunque también observa que sus compañeros están fatigados. Tiene que tomar una decisión. Llevarse a uno de ellos a la comisaría y dejar que los otros dos acaben con los que quedan en el banco o terminar todos juntos y golpear con la fuerza del grupo en la comisaría. Si es que llegan a tiempo.

Entonces, una voz en la radio dice una frase que hace que la decisión se tome sola. "!Dios mío! ¡Nos están exterminando! Por favor que alguien nos ayu…" La conexión se corta bruscamente.

"Hay que moverse" piensa Batman mientras golpea con su codo derecho la nariz de un adversario y estampa contra el suelo a otro con el brazo izquierdo. Pocos recordarían tanta violencia en los golpes del superhéroe. "Tenemos que ayudarles, cueste lo que cueste".

Utiliza el micrófono de su capucha para ponerse en contacto con el resto del grupo.

\- Movimiento de evasión. ¡Ya! –su orden es indiscutible-. A la central de policía. Código de urgencia Alfa.

Por un momento, una milésima de segundo, los otros tres héroes desvían su mirada hacia la forma oscura que machaca cuerpos sin parar. Esto no estaba en los planes. Es solo un instante de duda. Después, los tres se preparan para acatar el mandato. Se deshacen de sus enemigos más cercanos y preparan su huida. Red Robin y Nithwing, que luchaban codo con codo en un piso alto del edificio, destrozan uno de los ventanales y se alejan tras disparar sendos garfios.

Por su parte Damian escapa por la puerta principal, de la que no quedan más que cristales en el suelo. Pero, por instinto, se gira en busca de su padre. Quiere asegurarse de que ha podido salir. Entonces lo ve, en medio de todos, quieto, con un aire imperial. El joven entiendo que su padre no tiene ninguna intención de escapar. Se va a quedar allí, seguramente para proporcionarles una huida segura y sin complicaciones. ¿Pero por qué? Se pregunta el joven. "La lucha ya está ganada. Allí no quedan más que los restos que no presentan una seria amenaza. ¿Para qué quedarse? Hace más falta en la central".

Un ruido ensordecedor capta su atención. La cúpula de cristal se ha hecho añicos y del agujero aparecen hordas de robots de la LexCorp. Cyborgs de última generación. Por fin el joven comprende.

Su padre se ha quedado para salvarles la vida, aunque ello suponga su muerte.

SUPERMAN

El despacho de Lex Luthor no para de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Está desorientado y no controla sus movimientos. Pero la ira que le produce aquel ser humano hace que se sobreponga a cualquier debilidad.

\- ¡Luthor! –ruge Superman. Es un grito que asustaría a los mismísimos dioses-. ¿Hasta dónde llega tu maldad? Robas lo bueno de la gente para convertirlo en… -vuelve a trastabillar. Está muy débil por el veneno que lleva dentro, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder acabar con el ser inmundo que le mira, lleno de confianza, al otro lado de la sala- …en bazofia. ¿Utilizas la esperanza de unos pobres niños para atacarme? ¡Cobarde! Tus días de libertad acaban hoy.

\- Superman, por favor. Tus amenazas no me producen el más leve impacto. Me intentarás encerrar de nuevo y como siempre volveré a reconstruir mi imperio. Tu asqueroso fascismo no ha funcionado antes y tampoco lo hará ahora. Además, no creo que estés en posición de intimidarme cuando ni tan siquiera te mantienes en pie.

\- ¿Te crees a salvo porque llevo kryptonita en mi interior? –Superman se esfuerza por mostrar una sonrisa de escepticismo-. Como bien sabes mi poder está al máximo y resisto su radiación casi con normalidad. Mi organismo en este momento se está librando del tóxico y en pocos minutos estaré en plenas condiciones. Respecto al encierro, tienes razón. No serviría de nada llevarte a las autoridades. Juzgarte en un juicio amañado con un jurado comprado o atemorizado por tus matones. No. Esta vez no.

La cara del presidente de la LexCorp se descompone por un momento, aunque rápidamente vuelve a tomar el aire de superioridad natural que le corresponde.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que por fin vas a deshacerte de tus anticuados ideales y vas a matarme? -El tono es jocoso, de incredulidad.

\- No –responde el héroe-. Sabes que no puedo matar. Ni aunque lo tengas más de mil veces merecido. Pero he visto demasiado dolor causado por tus armas, por tus engaños, por tu avaricia. Tratas al mundo como una papelera donde verter tu basura. Te voy a encerrar en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Vivirás conmigo lo que te queda de vida. Te vigilaré. Y me ayudarás en mejoras para la humanidad. Avances en medicina, tecnología barata y ecosostenible, construcción, administración, ciencia… Entre los dos podríamos ayudarles a llegar a lo más alto en su historia…

\- ¡Jamás! ¿Trabajar contigo? ¿Es que no te has enterado de que te odio? ¿Que te aborrezco? Representas todo lo contrario a lo que creo. Tú no quieres que el ser humano crezca. Que desarrolle sus cualidades. Quieres un mundo hecho a tu gusto en el que tú seas un dios y ellos tus acólitos. No les dejarías avanzar libremente. –Luthor se mueve hacia la puerta y conecta en interfono-. ¿Doctor Hammon? Venga a mi despacho por favor. ¡Ah! Y no se olvide de traer el nuevo juguete para enseñárselo a nuestro invitado.

\- No sé qué juegos te traes, Lex, pero no voy a esperar como un tonto a que vuelvas a atacarme. Casi estoy recuperado. En cuanto me sienta con fuerzas para volar nos vamos para siempre.

La puerta se abre y aparece el doctor con un artefacto entre las manos. Es un cuadrado metálico con la superficie compuesta por múltiples antenas diminutas. El recién llegado lo coloca encima de la mesa. Ni siquiera ha mirado a los espectadores que observan sus movimientos. Después se saca del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata una especie de control remoto. Es básico. Un botón rojo en el centro es lo único que lo compone. Se lo pasa a Luthor y se marcha sin decir palabra.

Lex Luthor mira el pequeño aparato y sonríe con malicia.

\- Bien Superman. Tienes razón en que el suero hecho a base de kryptonita estará empezando a perder efecto. De hecho, según mis cálculos, quedan cuatro minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos para que puedas volver a utilizar tus súper poderes. Tiempo de sobra para explicarte el funcionamiento de la máquina con la que voy a matarte – dice Luthor mientras aprieta el botón-. La intención del veneno no era destruirte. Digamos que era una distracción. El líquido contenía una serie de nanorobots programados para dirigirse a tu cerebro a través de tu corriente sanguínea. Estos nanorobots se introducirían en tu sistema neuronal. Dentro de cada uno de ellos hay una minidosis del mismo suero que te han inyectado los mocosos de antes. El fluido te provocará un derrame cerebral y estarás mentalmente muerto. La máquina que estás viendo sirve para enviar una vibración de frecuencia ultrasónica que solo tú puedas captar. Penetrará por tu sistema auditivo hasta tu cerebro y romperá el sello que permita fluir el veneno. Te queda un minuto de vida.

Superman, ignorando las últimas frases le Luthor, se abalanza sobre el escritorio y destroza el artilugio de un puñetazo. Tiene la esperanza de que lo que Luthor acaba de contar no sea del todo cierto, o que por lo menos haya podido detener las vibraciones antes de tiempo.

Se equivoca.

\- ¡Arrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! –una sacudida de dolor estalla en su cabeza. Es breve, pero casi noquea al superhéroe. Una vez recuperado, empieza a notar una sensación de hormigueo en la mitad derecha de su cara, que se va extendiendo por el brazo hasta llegar a la pierna. Primero es un cosquilleo, luego sus músculos empiezan a dormirse. Ve a Luthor acercarse. Pero se da cuenta de que solo lo ve con un ojo. El otro focaliza cada vez más borroso, hasta que se oscurece todo. El hombre de acero intenta escapar hacia la ventana rota por la que había entrado. Sabe que tiene que salir de allí. Un instinto de supervivencia le hace pulsar la señal de llamada de la Liga de la Justicia. Únicamente lo conservan los componentes originales. De ellos solamente Diana, Bruce y Barry pueden ayudarle en este momento. El resto es posible que ni siquiera la escuchen.

"No. Así no. Así no. Así no. Así no. Tengo que salir. Tengo que salir de aquí. Diana…"

Un empujón detiene sus confusos pensamientos y lo derriba, dejando su cuerpo al borde del abismo. Luthor ríe a carcajadas detrás de él. Le da patadas por todo el cuerpo, le escupe, lo maldice. Superman no siente nada. Solo mira hacia el firmamento, estirando un brazo. Intenta, en un último esfuerzo desesperado, alcanzar el sol, que no consigue llegar a divisar. Ha perdido la visión del otro ojo.

\- Hasta nunca, Superman –repite Luthor como en tantas otras ocasiones ha hecho a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, el magnate siente que esta vez es la definitiva. Empuja el pesado cuerpo del kryptoniano por la ventana y mira, con cara de desprecio, cómo éste cae desde 250 metros.

NIGTHWING

No se habían alejado ni tres manzanas del banco cuando los vieron. Unas cien unidades de robots cruzando el cielo de Gotham en dirección al lugar del que acababan de escapar. El aviso de Damian, un minuto después, para que volvieran lo más rápido posible no hacía sino confirmar sus peores sospechas.

Ahora, desde uno de los pisos superiores del edificio, Dick Grayson y Tim Drake observan una escena cruel y terrible. Los cyborgs están asesinando a sangre fría a todos los hombres con los que habían estado luchando no hacía más de media hora. Da igual que estén fuera de combate o que se intenten defender. Las ametralladoras láser de las máquinas no tienen piedad. Ven caer escoria de los bajos fondos, matones de la mafia e incluso súper villanos con los que han bailado tantas veces: Bane, Pingüino, Silencio,… No se está librando nadie. Y en medio de aquel dantesco torbellino de tiros, sangre y gritos, en el mismísimo ojo del huracán, divisan la oscura e inmóvil figura de Batman. Los disparos pasan a centímetros de su cuerpo pero no llegan a tocarle. Las órdenes de los robots parecen claras. Dejar al murciélago para el postre.

\- Es increíble –dice Nightwing en voz alta, más para sí mismo que otra cosa- hasta donde puede llegar la locura y la maldad. Dos Caras ha esperado esto mucho tiempo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Red Robin sin comprender las palabras de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué te crees que está pasando? –Señala el atrio donde se amontonan los cadáveres-. Dos Caras ha aprovechado el golpe para hacer limpieza. Es el momento perfecto para deshacerse de sus enemigos y de sus rivales y quedar como único dueño de Gotham.

Repentinamente todo queda en silencio. Los cyborgs han terminado. Montañas de cuerpos agujereados y mutilados decoran la estampa. Las máquinas rodean ahora a Batman y apuntan con sus armas a su próxima víctima. Uno de los robots se adelanta y de su pecho aparece una pantalla. La cara parcialmente desfigurada de Harvey Dent no tarda en aparecer.

\- ¡Hahahahahah! Me imagino que esto ya te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Tú siempre lo tienes todo planeado. Así que podríamos decir que has dejado que matáramos a más de quinientos criminales. Sin contar a la policía, claro. Solo quedáis tus amigos y tú. Pero tranquilo, mis pequeños no van a acabar contigo de forma tan directa. Primero quiero ver cómo te destrozan las entrañas. Después verás morir uno a uno a tus compañeros. Y por último te daré muerte con mis propias manos. El tiro de gracia. Pero esta vez, no habrá moneda que lanzar. Tu suerte está echada.

\- Harvey, nunca llegué a imaginar que tu desequilibrio fuera tan grande –responde Batman-. Nunca entró en mis planes que pudieras llegar a estos extremos. ¿En qué te has convertido? ¡Ni el Joker haría semejante locura! –Las palabras del murciélago denotan desesperación, cansancio, dolor. Harvey había sido su amigo cuando era fiscal de la ciudad. Habían trabajado codo con codo. Después de su conversión en Dos Caras se habían enfrentado en multitud de ocasiones. Pero incluso a pesar de las muertes que tenía en su haber, era con el único con el que se había permitido tener una pequeña esperanza. Quería creer que Harvey Dent podía volver a ser quien fue. Con aquel episodio había quedado demostrado lo equivocado que había estado Batman durante tanto tiempo. Dos Caras nunca tuvo capacidad de rehabilitarse. Al contrario. Cada día que pasaba hacía que estuviera más lejos de la cordura.

\- ¡Por favor no me compares con ese lunático! –responde enojado el villano-. Mis planes siempre tienen un objetivo. Las muertes siempre son con un sentido. En realidad te he hecho un favor con todo esto. ¡Me he atrevido a hacer lo que tú deberías haber empezado hace treinta años! He limpiado la ciudad. Tu cruzada contra el crimen solo trajo dolor y mayor sufrimiento del que había antes que contigo. Yo mismo soy la muestra. Ahora que solo quedo yo, implantaré mi reinado sobre Gotham.

\- ¿Y Luthor?

\- Luthor quiere el mundo. ¡Que se lo quede! No me interesa. Él me dejará gobernar mi reino independiente. El resto es su problema.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no saldréis victoriosos.

\- ¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir? ¿El hombre de acero? Creo que ahora mismo ya estará muerto. O andará en camino. –En el cinturón de Batman suena en ese preciso instante la señal de emergencia de Superman, corroborando las palabras de Dent-. Y tú estás rodeado de cien robots que te apuntan con sus infalibles armas. ¿De verdad crees que vas a salir de esta? ¡Hahahahahhaha!

\- Yo también he traído mis juguetes –responde Batman.

Como si su voz fuera una orden imperial aparecen desde el cielo seis sombras negras que se introducen a toda velocidad por el agujero de la cúpula por donde habían entrado los robots. Son los Batwings. Aviones de combate no tripulados con armamento de última generación y con posibilidad de ser controlados mentalmente por el señor de la noche. Al mismo tiempo, la pared oriental se hace añicos tras un estruendoso cañonazo. Cuando el humo se disipa aparece el BatTank. La última obra de ingeniería militar incorporada al equipo. Un vehículo blindado, capaz de aerodeslizase, derribar cualquier obstáculo y ornamentado con cañones, láseres, ametralladoras y misiles tierra-tierra y tierra-aire.

"Él lo sabía" piensa desde su posición Nightwing. "No conocía el detalle de la operación, pero sospechaba que Luthor y su séquito de robots estaban detrás de todo esto. Y ha venido preparado para hacerles frente. Todavía queda una esperanza".

DIANA

Cuando suena la señal la princesa amazona se encuentra paseando a caballo por su tierra natal: la isla de Themyscira. Pero un instinto innato de mujer ya le estaba advirtiendo que algo no marchaba bien. No sabía qué podía ser, pero llevaba con esa extraña sensación desde la mañana. Cuando siente el timbre de la llamada de emergencia, no le hace falta mirar para saber de quién procede. Su hombre se encuentra en peligro. Lo siente en los huesos.

Deja el caballo pastando y se lanza volando hacia el lugar donde aguarda su avión invisible. El animal encontrará el camino a casa. No hay tiempo para más. El jet le permitirá llegar más rápido y descansada, por si tuviera que luchar contra alguna amenaza. "Si Kal se encuentra en problemas es que algo grande está pasando", piensa la heroína. "Vamos Diana, ¡más rápido!".

Encuentra el avión en el hangar. Sin perder tiempo en explicaciones a su madre o compañeras –ya acostumbradas a huidas repentinas de cuando Diana estaba unida a la Liga de la Justicia- toma asiento y manipula los controles para tomar vuelo. Introduce la insignia de la Liga de la Justicia en el control de vuelo para que haga la función de GPS y localice a Kal. Hace mucho que no utiliza al viejo "Pegasus" pero en esta ocasión necesita su rapidez y, quien sabe, su invisibilidad para un posible ataque sorpresa. "Aguanta mi amor, pronto estaré contigo".

Tras un trayecto que le parece que ha durado una eternidad, Diana divisa las altas torres de Metropolis. El sónar indica que Kal se encuentra en el centro, al lado de la torre LexCorp. Eso le da mala espina. Luthor está metido de por medio. Aquel maldito humano no para de dar problemas a su enamorado. Diana respeta la decisión de Kal de no entrometerse en la vida humana más de lo necesario. De dejarles un libre albedrío para que tomaran sus propias decisiones. Pero a veces se pregunta si su labor vale para algo. Si existe alguna recompensa a tanto trabajo. La respuesta que se da a sí misma es que no. Ella abandonó la idea del heroísmo hacía años. Había dejado de creer en los humanos. Su mensaje no había sido escuchado y lo único que conseguía era meterse en peleas sin sentido En su juventud aquella espiral de violencia la excitaba. Después se fue cansando de aquel juego. Abandonó su papel de Mujer Maravilla y pasó a ser únicamente Diana, princesa de Themyscira. Vivía con su hombre en la intimidad, donde nadie pudiera molestarles. Y pasaba muchos días con sus hermanas, viviendo en armonía y disfrutando de sus lujos no materiales. Algunas veces volvía a vestir el atuendo de Mujer Maravilla si es que Kal necesitaba ayuda especial, pero eran situaciones excepcionales y lo hacía por el amor que le profesaba, no por salvar a la humanidad.

Aterriza en medio del parque, donde no pueda causar excesivas molestias. Si aparcara el avión en la calle junto a Superman, los coches chocarían contra la aeronave sin saber que había un jet delante de ellos. Causaría un caos de tráfico. Era lo último que quería. Se acerca volando hacia la multitud de gente que se agolpa en una de las esquinas de la gran torre LexCorp. Su corazón se agita violentamente a la espera de ver lo que causa tanto revuelo. Por fin consigue apartar a la muchedumbre.

Diana no puede reprimir un grito ahogado al ver a Kal tendido boca arriba sobre un cráter producido por el impacto. La princesa piensa que alguien le ha tenido que golpear muy fuerte o que ha tenido que caer desde muy arriba para hacer semejante agujero en el asfalto. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Superman no presenta ningún rasguño. Su invulnerabilidad parece intacta. Quizás una ligera mueca en la parte derecha de su cara. Diana se acerca hasta él para comprobar si sigue vivo. Su pulso parece normal. El corazón late. "Estará inconsciente" piensa.

\- Kal. Mi amor –dice suavemente al oído del hombre de acero.- ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No obtiene ninguna respuesta. A pesar de las emociones que corroen su mente, Diana intenta pensar fríamente en el siguiente paso. "Tengo que sacarlo de aquí. Lo llevaré a casa, allí tiene todo lo necesario para curarse". Levanta el pesado cuerpo de Superman y se lo lleva volando hacia el avión. Sin perder un momento parte hacia el Ártico.

Si el anterior viaje le ha resultado largo, este parece que no va a acabar nunca. "Vamos, vamos, vamos" repite la princesa amazona sin dejar de volver la vista hacia atrás, buscando algún indicio de vida en su amado.

Entonces escucha lo que parece ser un leve quejido. Pone el piloto automático y pasa a la parte de atrás. El hombre de acero está despierto e intenta comunicarse.

\- ¡Kal! ¡Kal! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Di… Diana? ¿Eres tú? – responde el kryptoniano con un fino hilo de voz.

\- Si, mi amor. Estás en mi jet. Vamos directos a casa. Allí te curaré. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? –Diana no puede reprimir las lágrimas. Siente que está perdiendo al hombre que ama.

Superman no responde inmediatamente. Tarda un par de minutos en poder poner claras sus ideas y encontrar las palabras que quiere y tanto le cuesta decir.

\- Luthor… kryptonita… cerebro… -consigue pronunciar.

\- No te entiendo, cariño. Pero descansa. Luego me lo cuentas todo. Ahora descansa hasta que lleguemos. Ya no falta mucho. Te vas a poner bien. Ya lo verás. –Diana no llega a creerse sus palabras. Si no sabe qué le ha atacado no va a poder ayudar a Kal.

El hombre de acero aprieta con su mano la mano de la amazona. Es un agarre débil, escurridizo. Ella la toma con las dos manos.

\- Di.. Di.. Diana…

\- Estoy aquí mi amor, estoy aquí.

\- Te… -la voz cada vez es más débil. Apenas llega a un susurro. Diana acerca su oído a la boca de Kal-. Te… quiero.

El cerebro del hombre más poderoso del universo se apaga irremediablemente mientras su compañera llora desconsolada sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que ese ha sido el último momento que ha compartido con él.

En ese mismo instante, la señal de alarma de la Liga de la Justicia vuelve a sonar. Batman está pidiendo ayuda.

BATMAN

Consigue ponerse de rodillas sujetándose con un brazo. Tose y esputa sangre. Tiene varias costillas rotas y el hombro izquierdo dislocado. Además de una hemorragia interna, seguramente a causa de un desgarro en alguno de sus órganos. Logra enderezarse del todo apoyándose contra la pared. No puede seguir peleando con un solo brazo así que haciendo acopio de valor se golpea el hombro dislocado contra la pared hasta que vuelve a encajarlo.

Duele.

Después divisa la escena. Lo primero en lo que se fija es en el cuerpo inmóvil de Tim. Ha sido el primero en caer. Una ráfaga le cogió desprevenido y no le dio tiempo a esquivarla por completo así que perdió su pierna derecha. Cercenada por un láser. Aunque intentó defenderse, los robots no tuvieron piedad. Ni siquiera el traje reforzado ha servido para impedir que el impacto del brazo mecánico atravesara su pecho.

"Dos Caras tenía razón. Hoy vamos a morir todos aquí" piensa Batman mientras comprueba el arsenal que le queda. Un par de batarangs y varias bombas de mano. Se llevará a algunas asquerosas máquinas por delante antes de caer. Se deshace del traje biónico que había dejado de funcionar debido a los golpes sufridos. Ahora tendrá menos protección pero será más ágil.

Dick se ha hecho fuerte en la cámara acorazada. Se ha parapetado tras los restos del BatTank y derriba robots a buen ritmo. Pero en cuanto se le agote la munición estará perdido. No tiene escapatoria.

Por su parte Damian se encuentra en peor situación que su compañero. Uno de los cyborgs le tiene cogido del cuello, a punto de fusilar su cara a medio metro de distancia. Batman hace un amago para salir en su ayuda. Sin embargo cuando observa a su hijo llevarse la mano al cinturón y coger una granada, sabe que ese no será ese el robot que termine con Robin.

Mientras camina entre cadáveres y restos de hojalatas esparcida, Bruce Wayne entiende que le han vencido. Había anticipado cada paso, exceptuando la matanza sin sentido por parte de Dos Caras. Pero tenía una respuesta para cada situación. Incluyendo los robots. Habían rechazado las tres primeras oleadas sin demasiados problemas. Su control mental de los Batwings y el poder armamentístico del BatTank habían contrarrestado la superioridad numérica de los robots. Pero por cada cien que abatían aparecían cien más. Y cuando la cuarta oleada atravesó los cristales del edificio él no apareció. Era su as en la manga. Su tabla de salvación. Sabía que sin Superman nunca saldrían vivos de allí. Lo que no esperaba era que Luthor hubiera podido acabar con Kal. No tenía plan de contingencia para aquello.

Desarma a varios robots antes de que un puño metálico impacte contra su espalda. No puede respirar. Pero aun así se levanta. Damian vuela contra una pared y una bala pasa rozando su cabeza. Ha desgarrado su antifaz, que cae al suelo liviano como una pluma. Su hijo cae tras él. Detrás escucha los gritos de Dyck insultando y amenazando a los androides. Se le han agotado las balas y solo le queda el cuerpo a cuerpo. Bruce piensa en Bárbara y en la joven Rebeca. En lo solas que se van a sentir.

Esquiva con un salto lateral otra ráfaga. Demasiado lento. Una bala le da en el brazo. Se trastabilla y encaja otro golpe. Ha tenido los suficientes reflejos para impedir que le arrancara la cabeza de cuajo. Aun así el mundo se ha vuelto oscuro. "No te desmayes, todavía no".

Escucha una voz dar órdenes pidiendo que cesen los golpes. Los androides se retiran y hacen un pasillo por el que Dos Caras avanza con aire exultante. Triunfador. Ordena que le levanten. Batman recobra la visión, al principio borrosa, para ver cómo Dos Caras recorre con su vista todo el edificio.

\- Brillante. Una vez más me dejas boquiabierto. Habéis durado más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Aun sabiendo que nadie iba a venir a ayudaros, no os habéis rendido. Pero este es el final. Tarde o temprano teníais que claudicar.

Batman no responde. Solo escupe sangre al traje blanco y negro de Dent. Éste lo mira con seriedad.

\- Traedlos a todos.

Dos robots se mueven hacia los caídos superhéroes y los recogen de donde están. Después los tiran a los pies de Dos Caras.

\- Bien. Aquí estamos todos. –Se queda mirando a cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose en Red Robin cuando divisa el boquete en su cuerpo-. Una pena. Hubiera preferido matarlo yo mismo. Ahora sois tres, no cuatro. Eso quiere decir que uno de vosotros se librará. Al final siempre se acaba necesitando una moneda –sonríe-. Os la jugáis entre vosotros dos –dice señalando a Robin y Nightwing-. Vuestro jefe tiene una bala reservada desde hace mucho tiempo. No hay posibilidades de que se libre. Veamos, ¿alguno quiere elegir primero? –Los dos cuerpos sin sentido callan-. Bien, empezaré por el joven Robin. No hay que ser demasiado perspicaz para saber que varios hombres han vestido ese uniforme. Aunque parece que tú le has cogido más cariño que el resto.

Harvey Dent saca su moneda de la suerte de uno de sus bolsillos. Muestra las dos caras, una limpia y la otra rayada. Con la otra mano coge la pistola y apunta la cabeza de Robin.

\- Si sale cara, vivirás.

Lanza la moneda al aire y la deja caer al suelo.

\- ¡Cara! Uno con suerte. Veamos si a tu compañero también le sonríe la fortuna.

Se dirige hacia Nightwing y realiza el mismo proceso.

\- ¡Cruz! -Sin mediar palabra dispara tres veces contra el cuerpo de Nightwing y una última, que cruza su frente. Dick Grayson muere al momento.

\- ¡No! –consigue mascullar Batman, inmovilizado por dos androides y demasiado exhausto como para intentar escapar.

\- Bueno, por lo menos vas a saber que uno de los tuyos saldrá de aquí con vida, aunque no te prometo que pueda volver a hablar. Pero ahora llega el momento culmen de la noche. Tu muerte.

Harvey Dent aprieta el gatillo hasta que el chasquido indica que se ha quedado sin proyectiles. Ocho balas atraviesan el cuerpo y la cara de Batman, que yace inmóvil en el suelo.

LIBRO TRES

DESPERTAR

1

Mmmm. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? Intento moverme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona. No veo nada. La oscuridad es total. El ambiente es fresco y huele a flores. No se parece al de un hospital. Pero tampoco reconozco los olores característicos de mi habitación. Vuelvo a intentar mover alguno de mis miembros. Es inútil. Si llevo mucho tiempo lastrado en la cama es normal que los músculos estén atrofiados. Estoy cansado…

Me he quedado dormido. Estoy muy débil. Me pica la nariz pero no puedo rascármela. Piensa, Bruce. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Me concentro. La cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy mareado y tengo ganas de vomitar. Noto que me vuelvo a desmayar…

Alguien está manipulando una máquina junto a mi cama. No han encendido las luces por lo que no se ha dado cuenta de que vuelvo a estar despierto. Es una figura pequeña. No hace ruido al desplazarse. Termina lo que está haciendo y sale sin más. Vuelvo a centrarme en los recuerdos. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Imágenes confusas cruzan mi mente. Pasan demasiado rápido. No consigo enfocar ninguna. Todas parecen violentas.

Entonces veo un callejón. Es de noche. En el recuerdo alguien me está agarrando de la mano. Levanto la vista y veo que es mi madre. Está sonriéndole a alguien que está a mi otro lado. Mi padre. Entonces aparece un monstruo desde las sombras. No. No es un monstruo. Céntrate Bruce. Es… es un hombre. Y lleva algo en la mano. ¡Una pistola! ¡No! ¡No! Dispara a bocajarro y noto los dedos de mi madre soltarse de los míos. ¿Quién es? No puedo verle la cara. Tengo que acercarme a él. Un poco más. Un poco más. Entonces le veo. Es un joven que no conozco. Un momento. Su cara. Se está transformando. Se desfigura convirtiéndose en una mueca horrible. Es… ¡Dos Caras!

\- ¿Bruce? Bruce, ¿puedes oírme?

Oigo la voz que se dirige a mí, pero estoy demasiado aletargado para contestarle. ¿Me han drogado? Noto la boca pastosa cuando intento separar los labios. No puedo abrir los ojos. Hay una tenue luz en la sala que me irrita incluso con los párpados cerrados.

\- Bruce, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? –repite la voz. Hay algo de familiaridad en ella.

Emito un sonido casi imperceptible en señal de afirmación. No sé si servirá para algo. Pero necesito que sepan que estoy despierto. Que estoy vivo. El hombre sale corriendo dando gritos, avisando a otros de que estoy consciente. Parece que ha captado el mensaje. ¿Quién sería?

Los siguientes tres días son ajetreados y confusos. No para de entrar y salir gente. Los notó a mí alrededor, conversando en voz baja para que no pueda oírles. Me trasladan a otro cuarto donde me hacen diferentes pruebas. Sigo sin poder moverme. He conseguido abrir los ojos durante más tiempo, pero me escuecen incluso con la luz de una vela. Utilizo los momentos de oscuridad para ir acostumbrándolos. Me gustaría poder ver más de la habitación, pero mi rigidez me lo impide. Solo puedo ver el techo si miro recto. Sin embargo, aunque no claramente, puedo vislumbrar algo de los laterales. La máquina donde estoy conectado confirma las sospechas de que no estoy en un hospital. Por lo menos no en uno terrestre. A la izquierda consigo discernir una especie de butaca, pero mi mirada se cansa muy rápido. Después, el sueño. Siempre el mismo sueño. Mis padres siendo atacados y de repente todo cambia y aparece Dos Caras matando a Tim, a Dyck. Siempre despierto convulsionado en el momento en el que me dispara.

Ha pasado una semana desde la primera vez que abrí los ojos. Consigo estar casi todo el día despierto y me he acostumbrado a la luz blanquecina que emite la lámpara solar de encima de la mesilla. La pequeña figura que cuidaba de mí ha resultado ser un robot enfermero. Comprueba que la máquina que me mantiene con vida funcione correctamente y realiza rehabilitación con todos mis músculos. Aun así, no puedo moverlos. Creo que me pasa algo grave.

\- Bruce.

Veo la figura de Hal Jordan mirándome con preocupación. Sonríe cuando hago un gesto con la boca. De momento, es lo único que puedo hacer. No sé por qué pero no he conseguido hablar todavía.

\- Bienvenido –dice Hal. Lleva puesto el traje de Greem Lantern, aunque sin el antifaz-. Bruce… me imagino que estarás confuso y conociéndote querrás respuestas. Algunas probablemente ya las habrás deducido tú solo. Te prometo que te lo contaremos todo. Pero de momento tienes que descansar y recuperar todas las fuerzas. Solamente te diré que estás a salvo, en Oa. Has pasado dieciocho meses en coma. Los guardianes han puesto a nuestro servicio la mejor tecnología del universo para salvarte la vida. Estás conectado a una máquina que mantiene latiendo tu corazón y que lleva aire a tus pulmones. –Parece que va a añadir algo más pero se para. El hombre con el arma más poderosa del universo tiene miedo de la reacción de un tetrapléjico que no puede respirar por si mismo. A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo estúpidos que podemos llegar a ser-. Es bueno que estés de vuelta, Bruce.

Las siguientes semanas pasan lentas. Los días se repiten sin ningún cambio. Me han quitado la sonda de la nariz por donde me alimentaban y comienzan a darme comida por vía oral. Soy un pelele en sus manos, un saco sin vida a partir de mi cuello. Hal pasó otra vez a visitarme para decirme que tenía una misión y que estaría ausente unos días. Me prometió que a la vuelta me lo contaría todo. De momento es la única persona que puedo reconocer. El resto son máquinas con las que me es imposible comunicarme. ¿Dónde está Kal? ¿Diana? ¿Damian? Parece como si mi mundo se hubiera esfumado. Quizás hubiera sido mejor haber muerto.

Hal vuelve más tarde de lo que predijo. Parece que las cosas no han ido como él quería. Agradezco poder hablar con alguien. Mi voz vuelve a funcionar. Mucho tiempo sin utilizar las cuerdas vocales producen oxidación y afonía. El trabajo de los enfermeros mecánicos no ha sido agradable –me introducían limadoras láser por la garganta para reactivar la zona- pero ha dado sus frutos.

\- Bruce, ¿qué tal, amigo?

\- Estoy anclado a una cama de hospital alienígena sin poder moverme. Dependo de una máquina para poder vivir y los enfermeros son otras máquinas con las que no puedo hablar. ¿Tú que crees?

Hal mira hacia otro lado, incómodo. Siempre fue uno de los más directos de la Liga. Decía lo que pensaba y era de los pocos que compartía mi punto de vista sobre la delincuencia. No creía en la reinserción, sí en el castigo.

\- Cuéntamelo –le pido secamente-. Cuéntamelo todo.

2

Después de un largo silencio ordenando sus ideas Hal Jordan comienza a hablar.

\- El primero en caer fue Kal. Luthor encontró la manera de acabar con él. Tras tantos años atacándole se dio cuenta de que la única parte con la que no había probado era su cerebro. Le provocó un derrame cerebral por medio de nanorobots y de la kryptonita.

\- Entiendo –no cabe duda de que el plan era brillante aunque abierto a error ya que Luthor no podía saber con seguridad cuál sería la reacción del cuerpo alienígena de Kal. Lo que sí sabía seguro era que aunque no tuviera éxito y Superman se recuperara, no habría venganza personal. Los villanos siempre cuentan con nuestro impedimento a hacerles daño. Siempre se han aprovechado de esa debilidad. Juegan con ventaja desde el principio-. Continúa.

\- Al igual que tú, yo también recibí la señal de alarma. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Me encontraba en los confines de mi sector evitando una invasión al planeta Xen´ong por parte de los uranitas. No podía llegar a tiempo. Confié que entre todos los que quedabais encontrarais una solución, como siempre habíais hecho.

\- No te sientas culpable Hal. Cada uno de nosotros sabemos los peligros que conlleva nuestra labor. Aunque seas Superman. Además, la Liga fue disuelta hace años. No tienes responsabilidad alguna por no estar cerca.

Hal asiente sin demasiada convicción. Siempre le ha pesado la culpabilidad por no ser capaz de ayudar a todo el mundo teniendo tal poder a su servicio. Por primera vez me fijo en las canas que asoman por el lateral de su cabello. Parece viejo y cansado. Me recuerda a mí.

\- Diana fue la que lo encontró. Moribundo. Sin perder tiempo lo llevó a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Intentó reanimarle de todas las formas posibles. Pero fue inútil. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Estaba muerto. Aunque su cuerpo no había sufrido daño alguno. Entonces –me mira fijamente- llegó tu llamada.

Trago saliva. Sé que lo que voy a oír me va a resultar duro. Pero necesito saber qué ocurrió. Necesito conocer cada detalle. Por mí. Por ellos.

\- ¿Por qué sigo vivo? –pregunto directamente.

\- Lo que te voy a contar lo sabemos por las cámaras de seguridad del banco y de la caja negra del batmóvil. No hubo ningún superviviente que nos lo pudiera contar de primera mano.

Una punzada atraviesa mi corazón. El sonido de mis latidos en la máquina se hace más acuciante.

\- Sigue.

\- Después de que Dos Caras te fusilara a quemarropa, no quedó satisfecho y volvió a cargar su pistola. Parece que quisiera convertirte en polvo. Damian despertó y aprovecho el momento de confusión de Dent y que sus máquinas estaban paradas a la espera de sus órdenes. Lanzó varias bombas de humo y cargó contigo hasta la salida, donde os esperaba el batmóvil. Su huida fue lenta debido a las heridas que lo limitaban y a tener que llevar tu peso muerto. Si te hubiera dejado allí quizás… -no acaba la frase-. Lo siento, Bruce. Yo… No quería decir eso. Ya sabes que…

\- Sigue –consigo decir con voz ronca. Las palabras duelen al salir de mi garganta.

\- Conseguisteis llegar al coche y emprender la huida. Pero tras el desconcierto inicial, Dos Caras se recuperó y envió a sus androides contra vosotros. No tardaron en alcanzaros. El blindaje del batmóvil os protegió durante varios kilómetros, pero al final cedió. Un proyectil destrozó el eje trasero y Damian no pudo mantener el control del vehículo. Os salisteis en una curva y caísteis por un precipicio. Los dos sobrevivisteis. Damian lo suficiente para morir unos minutos más tarde mutilado y acribillado por las máquinas de Dos Caras mientras intentaba defender tu cuerpo. Tú sufriste graves daños en la caída. Te rompiste el cuello.

\- ¿Por qué sigo vivo? –insisto mientras una parte de mí lucha por escapar de aquella situación.

\- Barry te encontró antes de que los androides pudieran terminar lo que Harvey Dent había empezado. Barry no había oído las llamadas de emergencia. Ya sabes que hace mucho que dejó de ponerse el anillo de Flash. Simplemente corre cuando se le necesita. Diana contactó con él, asustada de lo que pudiera estar pasando. Cuando te encontró estabas más muerto que vivo. Te llevó junto a Diana a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Como sabes allí tienen un sistema de teletransporte. Por fin pude comunicarme con ellos y quedamos en que lo mejor era traerte a Oa, donde existe la tecnología más avanzada del universo. La única posibilidad de mantenerte con vida. Es un milagro que estés vivo.

\- Un milagro… -repito con la mente puesta muy lejos de allí. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un dolor infinito. Perder a mis padres me convirtió en el señor de la noche. Me proporcionó un motivo para luchar y convertir el dolor en justicia. Nunca imaginé que pudiera haber algo más doloroso. Ahora sé que lo hay. Perder a un hijo lo es. Me fuerzo a enterrar momentáneamente esa oleada de sentimientos. Tengo que saber más-. ¿Cuáles son mis secuelas?

\- ¿Tus secuelas? –se sorprende Hal. Se toma un momento antes de responder-. Creo que… todas. Te has quedado tetrapléjico. No puedes moverte de cuello para abajo. Tu traje amortiguo las balas pero aun así tuvieron que extirparte el hígado, un riñón y un pulmón. Y el resto de órganos no creas que hayan quedado mucho mejor. Sin la máquina a la que estás conectado no durarías ni un segundo vivo. Incluso con la máquina, no podemos asegurar el tiempo que te queda. Lo lamento mucho Bruce. Todo el poder que tengo y...

El silencio invade la habitación. Hal trata de no cruzar su mirada con la mía. Le entiendo. No es fácil tener que contarme esto.

\- ¿Y Bárbara? ¿Y Rebeca? –notó un sabor agrio subiendo del estómago. No podría soportar que les hubiera ocurrido nada.

\- Están a salvo. Se mudaron con Jim Gordon a Miami. Ahora él lo sabe todo. Pero no hablará. Es un buen hombre. Lo están pasando muy mal. Bárbara está deprimida y se ha aficionado a los calmantes y los antidepresivos. Rebeca está sola sin vosotros. Se siente pérdida en el mundo. Ha empezado a salir con gente que no debe. A hacer cosas estúpidas. Su abuelo trata de mantener la cordura en la familia, pero está viejo y enfermo.

Mataría por poder salir de aquí y estar con ellas. Tantos años de entrenamiento, tanto sacrificio y lo único que he conseguido ha sido hacer sufrir a todas las personas que me han importado. ¿Por qué he sobrevivido? ¿Qué sentido tiene esta ironía?

\- Cuéntame cómo se enteraron. Lo que pasó con los cuerpos.

\- Barry volvió a por ellos antes de que Dos Caras se los llevara como trofeos. Hubo un funeral conjunto. Íntimo. Tim está enterrado en el panteón de su familia. Dick y Damian están junto a tus padres. Bruce…

\- ¿Qué?

\- También te hicimos un funeral a ti. No sabíamos si íbamos a poder salvarte. Si te quedarías en coma de por vida. Supusimos que lo mejor era decirles que tú también habías muerto. Lo siento…

\- No. Hicisteis bien. Bruce Wayne ha muerto. Batman ha muerto.

3

Hal vuelve a marcharse por unos días. Tiene que mantener una galaxia a salvo. Vuelvo a quedarme solo en la habitación. Todo pasa a cámara lenta. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Vuelvo a revivir una y otra vez la escena del banco. Todos los planes que tracé. Los errores en los que caí. Por mi arrogancia y estupidez han muerto dos compañeros y mi hijo. En realidad puedo decir que son todos mis hijos. Yo los eduqué. Conviví con ellos en situaciones tan íntimas que muy pocos padres pueden alcanzar. Les he visto sobreponerse, llorar de desesperación, luchar más allá de sus posibilidades. Les inculqué unos valores y un estilo de vida. Y los maté.

Por primera vez en mi vida he sido consciente de que la muerte de mis padres no fue culpa mía. Que, aunque los obligara a salir del cine antes de lo previsto, fue la fortuna lo que hizo que aquel hombre apareciera en ese momento. Me he estado engañando todos estos años. Yo solo era un niño sin capacidad de decisión. Sin posibilidades. Todo esto lo entiendo ahora. Incluso puedo exculparme de la muerte de Jason. No siguió mis órdenes. Él solo se abalanzó hacia la trampa del Joker. No pude hacer nada por salvarle.

Sin embargo, esto es distinto. Yo soy el responsable absoluto. Ellos seguían mis planes. Cada paso que dieron fue el que yo les dije que dieran. Confiaban ciegamente en mí. Yo les dirigí a ese callejón sin salida. ¡Pero es que nunca pensé…! Noto que me quedo sin oxígeno. Me está dando un paro cardiaco. Será lo mejor. Acabar aquí. Pero no tendré esa suerte. Escucho las máquinas llegar rápido y comprobar mi estado. Creo que me están sedando…

Pasan los días. Me estoy volviendo loco con mis pensamientos. Con la culpa. El dolor. Entonces oigo unos pasos. Alguien entra en la habitación. Alguien que no esperaba ver.

\- Has tardado mucho –digo.

\- Lo sé –contesta Diana. Me fijo en su melena larga y brillante. Su hermosa cara. Su magnífico cuerpo. Sigue manteniendo el aire orgulloso de su juventud aunque la madurez le ha dotado de serenidad. Es increíblemente hermosa. La mujer por la que una vez estuve a punto de dejarlo todo. La mujer de la que me enamoré. La mujer que se enamoró de mí.

Éramos jóvenes y alocados. La fogosidad nos hacía cometer insensateces. De ella me atrajo su sensualidad. Su espíritu indomable. Su inteligencia. Su belleza sobrenatural. Supongo que ella se sintió atraída por mí desde el principio. Era distinto a los demás. Su espíritu aventurero fue seducido por mi oscuridad, por mi distancia hacia las personas. Ella quería penetrar esa capa de protección y conocer lo que había detrás. Quería domar lo indomable. Por unos meses lo consiguió. Pero yo nunca me encontré a gusto con aquella relación. Me decía a mi mismo una y otra vez que no podía ser. Que ella me debilitaría ante mis enemigos y me desviaría de mi objetivo. Mi tarea precisaba una tención absoluta por mi parte. No podía permitirme distracciones de ningún tipo. Aunque la amara como nunca había amado a nadie. Como nunca he vuelto a amar a nadie.

Así que le rechacé. Y ella nunca lo entendió. Su tristeza dio paso al orgullo. ¿Un mortal rechazando a una diosa? No lo aceptó. Nuestra relación se distanció y únicamente nos hablábamos cuando era necesario. Evitábamos compartir misiones para no vernos y solo nuestra profesionalidad hizo que el grupo no se viniera abajo, ya que éramos dos piezas fundamentales.

No me sorprendió cuando nos enteramos de lo suyo con Kal. Al fin y al cabo, Diana creía firmemente que era superior a los seres humanos. La única posibilidad era encontrar un igual. Y ese no podía ser otro que Kal. Un semi dios. Venerado por un planeta entero. Uno en quien creer y a quien idolatrar. Un hombre bueno y puro que no destrozaría su corazón y que la protegería de cualquier mal. Un hombre serio y responsable que tomaría las decisiones adecuadas. ¿Demasiado serio, quizás? Nunca dudé del amor que Diana sentía por Kal. Lo que sí que he dudado siempre es que se divirtiera con él como lo hacía conmigo.

\- Tienes buen aspecto –me dice. No encuentro ironía en su tono.

\- Tú también –respondo secamente. Es la costumbre. Hace años que no nos cruzábamos más de dos palabras seguidas. Intento suavizar mi voz en la siguiente frase-. ¿Qué tal estás? Yo… -repentinamente el mundo se me cae encima y solo se me ocurren dos palabras, que salen a borbotones del fondo de mi alma- lo siento.

Supongo que ella no esperaba eso. Imagino que se ha preparado para un enfrentamiento frío. Solamente ha venido arrastrada por su fuerte código ético. Visita de cortesía tras un escudo de hielo. No está preparada para emociones. En el silencio que dejan mis palabras veo las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación sin añadir nada más. Me maldigo una y otra vez. ¿Es que solamente he destrozado vidas? ¿Es que no he sido capaz de hacer nada bueno?

4

Diana aparece al día siguiente. Se ha tomado un tiempo para reflexionar. Tiene los ojos hinchados. Ha estado llorando toda la noche. No es fácil perder a tu pareja y descubrir que al hombre que amaste lo que le queda de vida la pasará en un estado lamentable. Incluso por encima del odio que me ha tenido a lo largo de estos años quedará algo del amor que una vez hubo entre nosotros. Por lo menos en mi interior la vela sigue encendida. La edad me ablanda los sentidos y el cerebro. Ahora tengo pensamientos que antes jamás me hubiera permitido. ¡Y qué más da! Al fin y al cabo no me queda nada más que eso: pensamientos.

\- Siento haberme marchado así. Creía que estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ti –dice Diana nada más llegar.

\- No te preocupes. Imagino que no tiene que ser agradable verme en este estado.

Un silencio incómodo recorre la sala antes de lo previsto. Parece que es verdad que no somos capaces de tener una conversación de más de dos frases. Doy el primer paso.

\- Diana yo…

No me deja terminar la frase. Pone uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca y sonríe. Está claro que no quiere pelea. Ella también ha comprendido lo absurdo de la situación, tras haber pasado todo esto.

Recuperamos el tiempo y pasamos toda la tarde hablando. Historias y más historias. De los viejos tiempos. De los nuevos. Me cuenta cómo están las cosas en la Tierra. En Gotham. Me dice que Luthor ha rejuvenecido cuarenta años mediante tratamientos y ortopedias. Que está amasando poder en todos los ámbitos. Compra multinacionales sin parar y tiene influencias en todas las esferas de la política. Sus armas se venden por todo el mundo. Las guerras civiles cada vez son más frecuentes. Luthor planea una devastación del mundo antes de aparecer en el último suspiro como el salvador y obtener control absoluto. Sin embargo, en el momento más oscuro apareció Jhon. El detective marciano regresó de su ostracismo y, con su habilidad de cambiar de formas, tomó prestada la figura de Superman.

\- Hace lo que puede. Luthor lo somete a continuos ataques y mina la confianza de la población en él. Al principio parecía que iba a funcionar, pero sus poderes no son los mismos que los de Kal. Y no es fácil hacer el trabajo de Superman cuando no eres Superman –explica Diana-. Pero el mundo necesita seguir creyendo. Necesita tener a Superman.

\- ¿Y Gotham? –pregunto temeroso de conocer la respuesta.

\- Gotham tampoco está mejor. Dos Caras maneja la ciudad con su puño de hierro. Sin policía ni héroes que los salvaguarden, los ciudadanos abandonaron la esperanza. Ha habido apariciones de nuevos justicieros que intentan seguir tus pasos, pero son simples hombres que no llegan a vivir más de un mes. -Para un momento, como decidiendo si debe continuar o no-. El Joker logró escapar. Se enteró de lo que había sucedido. Se puso histérico. No paraba de gritar tu nombre. Lloraba y reía a partes iguales. Su venganza no se hizo esperar. Mató a todo hombre, mujer o niño que se cruzó en su camino. Juró asesinar a Dos Caras así que éste ha puesto una gran recompensa sobre su cabeza. Hace meses que no se le ve aunque se le achacan múltiples desapariciones.

Era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Suspiro cansado, sabiendo que la derrota es total. Me quedó sumido en mis pensamientos. Diana no me interrumpe y acompaña mi silencio con el suyo. Ella también tiene mucho en lo que pensar. Entonces, tras un largo rato, comienza ha hablar de nuevo. De Kal. Me limito a escuchar, asentir y sonreír cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Sin saber cómo, la conversación gira hacia lo inevitable. Diana me cuenta cómo lo encontró. Lo que se dijeron. Lo que sintió al tener su cuerpo inerte en sus brazos. Y cómo le duele cada vez que regresa a Oa y se queda largos ratos mirando el cuerpo de Kal. De repente un rayo cruza mi mente.

\- ¿El cuerpo? ¿No lo enterrasteis? –pregunto agitado.

\- No –responde Diana extrañada-. Pensaba que Hal te lo habría dicho. Al no conocer su fisionomía, decidimos mantener el cuerpo vivo a la espera de que su mente se regenerara sola. Las pruebas que han realizado demuestran que su cerebro vuelve a estar en perfecto funcionamiento, pero la conciencia de Kal no ha vuelto.

Mi mente trabaja deprisa. Tengo demasiadas ideas haciendo un remolino que no me permite focalizar. Necesito tranquilizarme. Hay algo. Una locura. Las palabras de Diana han generado una chispa en mi cabeza. Un fuego que crece cada segundo que pasa.

\- ¡Necesito hablar con los guardianes!

5

\- ¿Estás loco? -grita Hal-. Lo siento Bruce pero no pienso participar en esto. Es una completa estupidez.

\- Vamos Hal. Sabes que no es así. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Además no perdemos nada.

\- ¿Que no perdemos nada? ¡¿Te parece poco poder morir?! –exclama nervioso.

\- ¿Morir? –Respondo enojado-. ¡Por favor! ¿Te crees que estar aquí postrado sin poder moverme es estar vivo? Preferiría cualquier tortura antes que encontrarme en esta situación. Tú mismo dijiste que no sabíais cuánto me quedaba. Mis días pueden acabar mañana.

Hal se queda en silencio. Niega con su cabeza mientras se mira sus pies. Incrédulo ante mis palabras. Se dirige a Diana en busca de complicidad.

\- ¿Y tú no dices nada? Me parece increíble que te haya convencido. Precisamente tú. ¿Es que no respetas el recuerdo de Kal?

Una bofetada empotra a Hal contra la pared. Diana sigue teniendo la fuerza de una diosa.

\- No se te ocurra darme lecciones, Hal Jordan. Sigo siendo la princesa de las amazonas. Y tengo mis propias razones.

\- ¡No hay ninguna razón que justifique hacer esto! –responde Hal mientras se limpia la sangre del labio. Después se marcha furioso.

\- Diana, siento haberte puesto en este compromiso. Pero sinceramente creo que podemos hacerlo.

\- No, Bruce. Estoy bien. Entiendo las reticencias de Hal. Pero el mundo necesita un héroe como Superman. Y si esta es la única manera de poder recuperarlo, entonces hay que hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para conseguirlo. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

\- Sí. La idea me la dio el plan de Luthor. Introduciremos unos nanorobots en el cuerpo de Kal y los dirigiremos hacia su córtex y su sistema nervioso. Al mismo tiempo haremos lo mismo conmigo. Conectaremos los nanorobots a nuestra red de neuronas. Con la ayuda del poder de los guardianes emitiremos descargas sobre los dos cerebros que permitan generar una energía lo suficientemente grande para realizar la comunicación. La información del mío llegará al cerebro de Kal, permitiéndome obtener el control de su cuerpo. Los nanorobots en el cerebro de Kal enviarán la información que su mente emite y que recibirán los que están en la mía. De esta manera podré sentir y percibir todo lo que su cuerpo sienta.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? –pregunta ella asustada. Me gustaría cogerle la mano para tranquilizarla.

\- Si no funciona pueden ocurrir dos cosas. O todo seguirá tal como hasta ahora con lo que el intento no habrá servido para nada.

\- ¿O?

\- Moriré.

6

\- … y por estos motivos solicito humildemente vuestra colaboración ya que es el paso indispensable para que la operación pueda llegar a buen puerto.

\- El consejo de los guardianes ha escuchado lo que tenías que decir, terrestre. Ahora nos retiramos a deliberar para poder tomar una decisión.

La pantalla se apaga y quedo a la espera. He podido hablar y ver el juicio a través de unas cámaras que conectaban con la sala central. Diana ha estado en persona representándome y ha sido la primera en hablar. Directa, sin sentimentalismos. Ha utilizado argumentos claros y prácticos. Por un lado hay un cuerpo sin vida que puede ayudar al universo y por otro una mente privilegiada que lo puede ocupar. Un buen resumen. Pero quizás insuficiente.

Luego me ha tocado a mí. He querido centrar mi discurso en mi hoja de servicios. En que siempre he utilizado todos los recursos para el bien, para la lucha a favor de la justicia. Incluso he obligado a Hal a que confirmara lo que estaba diciendo. Él era testigo principal de todas las acciones heroicas que habíamos hecho juntos estando en la Liga de la Justicia. Sé que no le ha gustado, pero tener una declaración a nuestro favor del mejor Green Lantern es un gran punto.

Estoy nervioso. Siento que no he sido convincente. Quizás porque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de todo esto. ¿Profanar el cuerpo de Kal? ¿Podré mirarme al espejo y ver su cara? ¿Mirarme en sus ojos? Quizás tener que enfrentarme a su mirada me mantenga dentro de la cordura y evite que cometa despropósitos. Porque en lo único que pienso es en la venganza.

La pantalla vuelve a encenderse. Veo a los guardianes volver a sus asientos. El que está sentado en el centro es el que habla.

\- Hemos escuchado vuestros argumentos. Vuestras intenciones son nobles, eso no lo dudamos. Pero queréis jugar con poderes que no conocéis. El universo es sabio y realiza las cosas con un motivo. Kal-El fue el último superviviente de Krypton y llegó a la tierra porque allí se le necesitaba. Fue bendecido con una serie de poderes irrepetibles porque él podía gestionarlos de manera adecuada. Su alma pura le permitía mantenerse en el lado correcto y por su cabeza nunca pasó la posibilidad de utilizar sus dones para la maldad, para dominar el mundo o buscar venganzas personales.

\- Tú, Bruce Wayne –continúa otro guardián-, has sufrido durante toda tu vida. Ello te llevó a tomar una dirección honorable, pero tu fin no es el bien. Es la venganza justiciera. Por eso naciste mortal. Porque si poseyeras unos poderes infinitos como los de Superman habrías acabado con el mundo.

\- ¡Ustedes no saben nada sobre mí! –grito desesperado desde mi cama.

\- ¡Silencio! El jurado ha deliberado y ha tomado una decisión. No serán ayudados por los guardianes. Y para evitar cualquier riesgo, el terrestre Bruce Wayne será devuelto a su planeta de origen, donde pasará el resto de sus días. El cuerpo del kryptoniano Kal-El será conservado en Oa y velado por los guardianes de manera que nadie pueda utilizarlo en beneficio propio y como riesgo para el universo. Diana, princesa de Themyscira, tiene a partir de este momento prohibida la visita al cuerpo de Superman. Aunque su presencia será bienvenida en Oa si la situación lo requiere. Green Lantern Hal Jordan, te encargarás de que nuestro veredicto sea cumplido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Diana está fuera de sí. La sentencia es mucho peor de lo que habíamos previsto. Por mi culpa le están quitando la posibilidad de ver a Kal-. ¿Están locos? Ustedes no pueden secuestrar el cuerpo de Kal. Él no lo querría así. Querría estar conmigo. ¡No pueden obligarme a no verlo nunca más!

\- ¡Princesa amazona compórtate o nos veremos obligados a reducirte! –exclama uno de los guardianes. No están acostumbrados a la insubordinación.

\- ¿Reducirme? No sois más que unos enanos azules que se creen con derecho a manejar el universo. ¡¿Quién os ha dado ese derecho?! Yo soy Diana de Themyscira, princesa de las amazonas y semi diosa del Olimpo. ¡No me someteré a vuestras decisiones!

\- ¡Green Lanterns, reduzcan a esta mujer!

Un grupo de caballeros esmeraldas se abalanza sobre Diana que se deshace rápidamente de ellos. Es demasiado fuerte para pararla con las manos. Pero el poder de sus anillos es algo diferente. Diana lucha con valor. Esquiva las ráfagas de poder y golpea Green Lanterns dejándolos sin sentido. Pero son demasiados. Estamos en Oa, su capital. Un puño gigante aparece surcando el cielo y golpea a la amazona de pleno, enviándola contra la bóveda de cristal, que resulta agrietada. Diana cae sin sentido.

\- Lo siento, Diana –susurra Hal Jordan mientras la recoge en brazos y la saca de allí. Pero antes de que crucen la puerta, creo observar una mirada de desprecio del Green Lantern hacia los guardianes.

7

Vamos a ser teletransportados a la batcueva. Los Guardianes no han dejado que pasemos ni un minuto más bajo su protección. Nos consideran una amenaza para la estabilidad del universo. Tenemos que dar gracias por haber podido salir de allí y no quedar encerrados de por vida después de la reacción de Diana.

Hal nos acompaña. Su misión es asegurarse de que llegamos sin provocar altercados ni cometer alguna estupidez. Durante todo el proceso envuelve a Diana en una burbuja verde generada con el poder del anillo. Ella no opone resistencia. Es una mujer de sangre caliente que no sopesa las acciones en el corto plazo. Ni siquiera en su madurez ha podido evitar actuar sin pensar. Pero una vez calmada se detiene a revisar sus acciones y busca el mayor pragmatismo en los siguientes pasos que da. Por ese motivo se queda quieta y sumisa dentro de la bola. Sabe que, aunque pudiera llegar a romperla, le costaría demasiado esfuerzo para continuar luchando una vez que hubiera escapado. Además Hal es el Green Lantern más poderoso y si no debes meterte con alguien en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda ese es él. Así que se queda sentada con los ojos cerrados. Sospecho que además está esperando a que lleguemos porque piensa que tengo un plan para conseguir el cuerpo de Kal.

Sí. Tengo un plan.

Parpadeo y veo de nuevo las estalactitas que decoran el techo de mi cueva. Nunca me había fijado en lo bellas que son. Hal libera inmediatamente a Diana. Le pide perdón y vuelve a marcharse. La tecnología de Oa supera infinitamente a la nuestra. Hubiera podido aprender mucho de ellos. Quizás algún día.

\- Diana por favor acércame al ordenador y coloca el cetro de comunicación mental en mi frente para que pueda ver si el ordenador todavía funciona.

Diana hace lo que le pido, deteniéndose únicamente para confirmar que el casco negro es lo que tiene que ponerme en la cabeza. Limpia el polvo que lo cubre y lo coloca donde debe.

\- Ordenador: conexión.

\- Creía que con el cetro no tenías que hablar –comenta Diana sorprendida por mis palabras.

\- Viejas costumbres, supongo.

La computadora vuelve a funcionar a pleno rendimiento, como si solamente hubieran pasado horas desde que desapareciéramos. Reviso mentalmente todos los estados y la seguridad del edificio. Parece que todo está en orden. Nadie ha intentado penetrar en mi guarida por lo que puedo suponer que mi secreto sigue a salvo.

\- Ordenador: activar Alfred 1 y Alfred 2. Código clave AMBAR 3512-X.

De uno de los laterales se abren dos compuertas de donde salen dos androides vestidos de mayordomo. Diana los contempla con curiosidad.

\- ¿Hablan? –me pregunta.

\- No. Son simples robots que obedecen mis órdenes mentales. Podía haberles programado un software de inteligencia para que se parecieran a Alfred, pero me parecía insultar su memoria. Él era único e irremplazable.

\- Entiendo –responde seria. Sabe que para mí Alfred siempre fue mucho más que un simple mayordomo. Era mi guía espiritual. Mi sustento anímico. Mi amigo.

\- Ellos me ayudaran en el trabajo técnico. Ahora necesito poder moverme y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que no sea la horizontal. Ordenador: activar clon 5. Código clave: VIOLETA H6721-ALFA.

Otra compuerta imperceptible se abre. Esta vez aparece un exoesqueleto con el uniforme de Batman. Es una réplica exacta aunque la escala es mayor ya que tenía que hacer hueco para que pudiera caber dentro. Con él podré volver a moverme libremente, aunque siga siendo de manera reducida. Es un prototipo que ideé hace años y no pensaba tener que utilizarlo.

\- ¡Impresionante! –Dice perpleja Diana-. ¿Siempre lo tienes todo pensado? ¿Anticipas todas las posibles variantes?

\- Sí. Ahora, por favor, si no es molestia me gustaría que me ayudaras a meterme en ese traje.

Diana desconecta las correas electromagnéticas que me ataban a la cama deslizadora que me permitieron traerme de Oa. Se para antes de cogerme en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo piensas meterte ahí dentro sin desconectarte de la máquina que te mantiene con vida? No puedo quitarte todos esos cables o morirías.

\- No será necesario. Anclaremos la máquina a la espalda del exoesqueleto. Ya estoy mandado órdenes a mis mayordomos para que agreguen un soporte adecuado. Haré unos agujeros estratégicos en el traje para que pasen los cables. Y tendré que reforzar el soporte del cuello para que me pueda mantener con la cabeza recta y derecha. Dame unos minutos y todo estará listo.

Diana observa como ambos androides se mueven con velocidad y cometen con precisión de cirujano su tarea. Sus dedos índices se convierten en pistolas láser que cortan y unen los materiales necesarios para incorporar la nueva pieza. Utilizo materiales ligeros pero resistentes ya que sino correría el riesgo de darme un golpe y estropear la máquina. Tras unos cuantos ajustes todo queda encajado.

\- Ha quedado un poco jorobado –comenta Diana con sorna.

\- Mejor jorobado que tullido. Ahora, por favor.

Mientras uno de los robots coge la máquina Diana me sostiene en brazos y me introduce con precaución en el traje. Me ata las correas de cuero para que mi cuerpo se mantenga erguido. Por fin acabamos y vuelvo a sentirme un hombre normal.

Un segundo después me vomito encima.

Tanto tiempo en posición horizontal ha hecho que me maree. Diana corre a socorrerme y me limpia con cuidado con du propia túnica, que queda sucia. Poco a poco domino las sensaciones que recorren mi mente y comienzo a enviar órdenes al traje, que comienza a moverse. Primero lento. Una vez que voy cogiendo confianza, las acciones se van acelerando hasta llegar a una relativa normalidad.

\- Ya puedo empezar a trabajar. Gracias por todo, Diana. Ya no te necesitaré más. –Me centró en la pantalla del ordenador. Quiero ver todas las imágenes desde el día del ataque de Dos Caras hasta este momento. Tenemos cámaras de vigilancia instaladas por todo Gotham desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo yo lo sabía. Ni la policía ni el resto del equipo hubiera aprobado tales métodos. Pero era necesario para mantener el orden mientras yo no estaba en la calle.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos no noto cómo Diana se ha quedo mirándome trabajar con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir tras escuchar mis palabras de despedida. Tampoco percibo sus pasos alejándose en dirección a la salida. No veo su mandíbula tensa ni sus puños apretados. No escucho sus maldiciones en voz baja. Solo mi instinto me avisa de que algo pasa cuando da un salto y se dispone a salir volando. Entonces sí. Entonces la veo alejarse para siempre.

No esta vez. No puedo volver a perderla. Ahora la necesito más que nunca. He estado a punto de estropearlo todo.

\- ¡Diana espera! Lo siento. Perdóname. Ha sido mi antiguo yo el que ha hablado por mí. Al volver a sentirme capaz he retomado las viejas costumbres sin darme cuenta. Lo lamento mucho. No te vayas por favor. Sabes que te necesito. Más de lo que nunca he necesitado a nadie.

Ella se queda de espaladas flotando en el aire. A media distancia entre la salida y el suelo. Parece que se libra una lucha en su interior entre su orgullo como princesa amazona y su benevolencia hacia mi situación.

\- Quédate –insisto-.

Veo como sus hombros se tensan durante un minuto. Por fin suelta un largo suspiro.

\- No vuelvas a hablarme así o te quedarás solo y nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme volver.

\- No lo haré.

\- No sé cómo pudiste tener compañeros que te aguantaran tanto tiempo.

\- Yo tampoco –respondo. Si pudiera sentir de cuello para abajo, ahora mismo tendría punzadas atravesándome el estómago.

8

El tiempo pasa rápido. Los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas en meses. Nuestra labor es muy grande y nos dedicamos a ello sin descanso. Habré dormido dos horas de media durante este tiempo. No podía parar de trabajar. Porque si lo hacía me ponía a ver los videos de la noche en que Dos Caras y su ejército nos atacaron. Siempre el mismo proceso: repaso cada imagen, cada rostro. Me detengo en las muertes. Las vuelvo a sufrir una y otra vez. Si duermo no tengo más que pesadillas con las mismas imágenes. Por lo tanto no me quedaba otra opción que trabajar. Hacer lo posible para lograr nuestro objetivo. Y así conseguir mi venganza.

Diana no ha parado de ayudarme. Cuando dije que la necesitaba no creía que hubiera tanta verdad en mis palabras. Con los Alfre me manejo bastante bien, pero siempre hay pequeñas sutilezas que es mejor que alguien con sentimientos las haga. Y Diana no me mira con lástima. Simplemente me ayuda porque lo necesito. Pero noto en su mirada que confía en que pueda volver a ser alguien importante. A poder valerme por mí mismo.

El plan es sencillo. Yo he trabajado desarrollando la tecnología necesaria para que los nanorobots que vamos a implantar tanto en el cuerpo de Kal como en el mío funcionen correctamente. Me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba ya que las pruebas tenían que ser meticulosas. No puede haber fallo posible o no habrá segunda oportunidad. Además, sin que Diana sepa nada de ello, he estado preparando otros circuitos añadidos a los nanorobots. Estos sistemas especiales tienen una función muy específica: recoger de mi cerebro toda la información posible de la memoria, recuerdos, conocimientos y habilidades adquiridas.

Aunque el primer plan funcionara a la perfección, todo depende de mi capacidad de supervivencia. Y no es alta. Por lo tanto, de algún modo debo conseguir traspasar toda mi esencia mental al cerebro de Kal y quedarme allí para siempre, en un cerebro sano y con un cuerpo perfecto. No se lo he contado a Diana porque sé que no lo aprobaría. Ella tiene esperanzas en que algún día Kal vuelva con nosotros, donde quiera que esté. Si invadiese su mente con la mía, la posibilidad de que el kryptoniano despierte se esfumaría.

Por otro lado, había que construir la réplica exacta del cuerpo de Kal. Necesitamos que en Oa no sospechen nada de que les hemos robado el cuerpo hasta que haya podido acostumbrarme al cuerpo de Kal. No era necesario que tuviera un mecanismo interno complicado ya que únicamente debería simular los latidos y niveles hormonales que la máquina mide del cuerpo de Superman. La carcasa podría ser un simple robot mecanizado. A diferencia de mi cuerpo, en el suyo no pueden intentar hacer rehabilitación ya que su piel impenetrable y sus músculos de acero no pueden ser manejados por los robots enfermeros.

Diana, mientras tanto, se ha dedicado a obtener toda la información posible sobre Superman y Krypton. En la Fortaleza de la Soledad están los archivos que Kal trajo consigo al aterrizar en la tierra. Necesitamos conocer todos los misterios de su anatomía para que el desarrollo de la operación sea un éxito. No pienso jugármela como hizo Luthor. Aunque su plan era brillante, dejó al azar un sinfín de posibilidades que podían haberle salido mal. Tengo que reducir esas casuísticas a su mínima expresión.

Hay que reconocer que la información obtenida es increíble. Kal guardaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Era un Da Vinci: pensador, poeta, ingeniero, astrónomo, arquitecto,… No es de extrañar, con los conocimientos legados por su planeta. Nos llevaban tantos años de ventaja. Habían conseguido un mundo ideal de paz y armonía. Un planeta llevado al máximo de su potencial donde utilizaban todos los recursos de manera óptima y eficiente. Y una sociedad avanzada y unida, sin discrepancias –exceptuando casos aislados que acababan en la Zona Fantasma-.

No me extraña que Kal acabara renegando de nosotros. Un mundo con tantas posibilidades. Le tenía que doler, teniendo sus conocimientos y sus capacidades, mantenerse al margen y ver cómo lo echábamos todo a perder por nuestro egoísmo y ambición. Siempre fue demasiado bueno para este mundo. Un boy scout. Debería haber utilizado sus milagrosas habilidades para enseñarnos el camino. Pero nunca tuvo lo que hay que tener. Viendo ahora lo que sabías y lo que podías hacer, te maldigo Kal. Te maldigo por no habernos abierto los ojos y haber dejado al mundo caer en su miseria. Te maldigo por saberte superior y no creerte merecedor de ello. Te maldigo por haber dejado morir a mi familia.

Solo nos faltan unos pequeños arreglos y la primera fase habrá terminado. Quedarán otras dos. La siguiente es volver a llamar a Hal y convencerle. Sin él estamos perdidos. Necesitamos una descarga de energía de su anillo para reactivar el sistema neuronal del cuerpo de Kal. Ya no hay daños, pero está inerte. El poder del Green Lantern bastará para volver a despertar las conexiones. Sé que Hal no estaba de acuerdo en un principio, pero también sé cómo piensa. Y creo que tenemos posibilidades de contar con él. Si no habrá que hacerlo a las malas.

Por último tendremos que pedirle a Barry que robe el cuerpo. No creo que haya problemas con él. Siempre le han gustado las aventuras y nunca ha tenido especial devoción por los Guardianes. Para él será una tarea sencilla. Entrar y salir.

Si todo sale bien, en un par de semanas estaré vistiendo una S en mi pecho.

9

\- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil veces no!

Hal sigue enfadado. Era previsible. Diana ha quedado con él en que se verían en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. A solas. Es mejor que yo no esté presente. Sé que Hal no confía en mí. No le gusta que tenga más de una carta escondida debajo de la mesa. El selecciona y ataca. Yo medito, planeo, espero y gano.

\- Pero Hal, –le interrumpe Diana con voz dulce y calmada. Una voz que hemos ensayado mil veces. Como si fuera un interrogatorio en un juicio. Toda la conversación. Con todas las posibilidades. Una y otra vez. Diana tenía una misión clara: apelar a la culpa del Green Lantern- sabes que no queremos hacer el mal. Nos conoces desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Eres nuestro amigo.

\- ¡Y también lo era de él! –responde alterado.

\- ¡No te pongas melodramático Hal Jordan! Sé tan bien como tú que discrepabas con casi todas las decisiones que tomaba Superman y que pensabas que serías un líder mucho mejor que él.

No, Diana. No entres por ahí. Cálmate. Incremento el zoom de la cámara de la batcueva por la que estoy viendo la conversación y me acerco al micrófono, que conecta con el auricular que lleva Diana metido en la oreja.

\- Diana no pierdas el objetivo de esta misión.

Veo que ella tensa la mandíbula, suspira y vuelve a tomar una postura sumisa y conciliadora.

\- Hal, perdóname. No quería decir eso. Ya sabes que este tema me escuece tanto o más que a ti. Pero seamos pragmáticos. La tierra necesita un defensor. John no puede. Él solo no. Hay días que ni siquiera puede mantener la apariencia de Kal. Le han fotografiado y ha salido en varias noticias transmutándose a su imagen normal. El pueblo ha dejado de creer en él. Ahora le abuchean allí por donde pasa. Y tú nunca estás. No es tu culpa pero tienes otras responsabilidades.

\- ¡Hago lo que se necesita que haga! –responde él, herido en el orgullo.

\- Lo sé. Pero las necesidades te las dictan un atajo de ancianos que se creen con derecho a tomar decisiones sobre el universo entero. Y el planeta Tierra no es más que otra minúscula canica para ellos. Ni siquiera tenemos presencia estelar. Si nos encontráramos bajo ataque, nunca seríamos una de sus prioridades. ¿Me equivoco?

Hal calla. Sabe que Diana tiene razón. Estamos dando en el clavo. Diana tiene que seguir. Tiene que abatirle.

\- Hal, ¿estás dispuesto a dar la espalda a tu planeta? ¿Estás dispuesto a ver cómo lo invaden o lo destrozan? ¿Cómo matan a tus seres queridos porque los ancianos no te han dado la orden?

\- ¡Yo los salvaré! –responde rápido, con seguridad.

Ha caído en la trampa.

\- ¿Cómo salvaste a Kal y a Bruce? Ellos eran tus amigos, Hal. Eran tus amigos y no pudiste salvarles –Diana se muestra fría y serena.

Hay un momento de silencio. Hal está contra las cuerdas. No sabe qué decir. Es el momento del golpe final.

\- Hal, mírame a los ojos y dime, ¿estás dispuesto a cargar con la culpa de ser el responsable de la muerte de millones de personas? –el golpe está dado.

El Green Lantern la mira. Parece que va a responder pero se queda con la boca abierta sin decir nada. Luego baja la cabeza hacia el suelo y niega varias veces. La culpa lo corroe.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer? –dice abatido el caballero esmeralda.

10

Barry me mira como las vacas al tren. Solo se mueve para comer. No para de comer. Su metabolismo necesita meter en el cuerpo más calorías de las que quema. Y quema demasiadas. Sé que ha entendido la lección, pero vuelvo a repetírsela por última vez.

\- Bien Barry, lo vamos a repetir por última vez. ¿Qué…

\- Síííííí. Me lo habéis contado en cincuenta ocasiones. No soy un niñato estúpido, ¿sabéis? ¿Tan mal concepto os deje cuando luchamos juntos en la Liga? –pregunta inocente. Barry era el más joven. Eso le hacía ser el más dicharachero, extrovertido y hablador. Era alegre y siempre estaba gastando bromas. Pero también era imprudente y se aventuraba demasiado. Confiaba en que su velocidad lo salvaría de todo y no siempre era así.

Sus poderes son los que más han crecido. La velocidad a la que ha llegado es asombrosa. Fuera de toda norma física. Un golpe a una velocidad tan elevada partiría en dos al mismísimo Superman. Posiblemente es el ser más poderoso del universo en este momento. Sin embargo no creo que sea feliz por ello. Ve el mundo moverse muy lento a su alrededor. Tiene que ser duro tener la sensación de esperar horas para escuchar acabar una frase. O ver un partido de fútbol donde los jugadores tardan días en moverse. O tener que forzarse a moverse muy lento para parecer una persona normal. En realidad sospecho que lo que hace es moverse muchas veces, aunque el ojo humano no sé de cuenta de ello y nos parezca que anda normal. Creo que está empezando a perder la cabeza y por eso pasa todo el día corriendo alrededor del mundo. Es la única forma de ver las cosas a su ritmo.

Por otro lado, su cuerpo se deteriora muy rápido. No aguanta tanta necesidad de energía y se consume sin parar. Parece un anciano inválido repleto de arrugas y verrugas.

No envidio a este hombre.

\- No Barry –sentencio fríamente-. Solo queremos estar seguros de que no haya errores. Un fallo y tendremos a toda la flota de Green Lanterns en mi cueva en menos de lo que das una vuelta al mundo –me sonríe, seguramente pensando las pocas probabilidades de que eso pueda ocurrir-.

\- Está bien Bats –siempre me ha llamado igual. Ha sido el único que lo ha hecho-. Me teletransporto con Hal y con el doble de Superman. No paro de moverme para que parezca invisible.

\- Recuerda que ese truco vale con el ojo humano pero que en Oa hay seres de cualquier galaxia y que algunos tienen unos sentidos muy desarrollados.

\- Lo séeee –me responde con aire cansado-. Por eso incrementaré la velocidad lo suficiente para no empezar a levantar aire y que nadie me pueda ver. Además, en cuanto llegue allí ya no tendré que estar parado en el mismo sitio. Antes de que Hal haya dado un paso, estaré con el cuerpo de Superman al hombro y diciéndole chistes al oído.

\- Perfecto. Hal no esperará tu señal. En cuanto lleguéis volverá a teletransportarse aquí. Eso te da unos 10 segundos.

\- Me sobran 9,99999999999999999998 –dice Barry sonriente.

\- Está bien. Recordad que allí estaréis solos. No podemos arriesgarnos a meter cámaras o micrófonos. Si estamos listos, es hora de actuar. ¿Jordan?

Hal, que escucha la conversación desde un rincón, asiente sin demasiado convencimiento y se prepara. Su anillo se ilumina y una burbuja esmeralda los rodea, hasta que desaparecen tras un estallido.

11

Los nanorobots ya están nadando por mi columna vertebral buscando mi sistema nervioso y el cerebro. Lo mismo ocurre con Kal. Ahora solo falta que Hal tenga la suficiente energía para que todo arranque.

Estamos tumbados en camillas paralelas, muy juntos uno de otro. No sabemos si la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos podría condicionar el funcionamiento. De todas formas, ya no hay tiempo para más pruebas. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y nunca fallo en los cálculos. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme mejor. Mi mente tiene que estar lista para lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¡Ahora Jordan! –le digo a mi antiguo compañero.

Apunta con su anillo a la cabeza de Kal y lanza una ráfaga concentrada de energía verde, que impacta directamente contra el cuerpo inerte de Superman. La maniobra de Hal tiene que ser exquisita en su cuidado ya que tiene que concentrarse para que únicamente le de una sobrecarga y no dañe nada del tejido neuronal ni a los nanorobots. Aunque todos sabemos que Kal era duro de cabeza.

\- ¡Más fuerte! –le digo. No estoy notando nada y el análisis que hace la computadora con su voz electrónica revela que el cerebro de Kal sigue sin actividad-. ¡Vamos Hal, tienes que darlo todo! ¡TODO!

Escucho el grito de Hal al poner la máxima potencia y todo queda en silencio. Me duele la cabeza. Abro los ojos. No noto nada nuevo…

Un momento.

¿He movido un dedo?

LIBRO CUATRO

VENGANZA

1

Los meses han volado igual de rápido que lo que yo cruzo el Pacífico. Cada segundo que paso en este cuerpo me doy más cuenta de lo insignificantes que somos los seres humanos. La fragilidad de nuestros cuerpos no es sino un grano de arena en un desierto si la comparamos a la fragilidad de nuestras almas.

Vislumbrar el mundo desde su óptica me produce nauseas y mareos. Me hace sentirme tan superior e infinitamente incomprendido que casi soy capaz de sentir añoranza de un planeta en el que no nací, de una raza a la que no pertenecí ni amé y que sin embargo siento viva en su recuerdo.

El egocentrismo humano, tan insolente, tan mezquino.

Todos estos años hemos creído que el trabajo de Supermán era protegernos, que su misión era ser nuestro guardián, obligándolo en ocasiones incluso a ponerse al servicio de una nación, de una bandera. Nos creemos tan importantes que no nos paramos a pensar ni por un instante que ha sido él el que ha elegido obviar la abismal diferencia que nos separa para bendecirnos con su mirada y apoyar al bien y a la justicia. Somos tan ciegos que nunca se nos ocurrió que podría habernos salvado de nosotros mismos si le hubiéramos dejado. Que podríamos haber llegado a una plenitud social, económica, filosófica e intelectual de haber sabido callarnos un segundo y escuchar sus palabras y sus ideas.

Pero el ser humano solo ve amenaza, miedo, envidia. Nuestra maldita naturaleza nunca nos permitirá confiar en alguien sin pensar que nos está utilizando. No sabemos dejarnos guiar por lo desconocido. Desconfiamos de lo que ignoramos y simplemente nos beneficiamos de sus dones, chupando el néctar que nos proporciona altruistamente e intentándolo convertir en un arma propia.

Ahora entiendo por qué Kal se distanció de nosotros. Su capacidad de perdón tenía un límite. No puede haber nadie en el universo capaz de soportar tanta amargura. Tener la capacidad de cambiar algo corrupto y marchitado y construir a partir de él una idea hermosa llena de esplendor y no poder hacerlo más que de una manera: convirtiéndose en un dictador. Enfrentándose a sus detractores. Provocando una guerra.

Tenía que tener el alma destrozada y, aun así, nos seguía amando.

Yo fui el primero que desconfié. Nadie podía tener aquella voluntad para amar. Era imposible que alguien pudiera creer tanto en la verdad, la justicia, la paz.

Efectivamente nadie sería capaz. Nadie humano.

Pero Kal era kryptoniano.

Ahora me doy cuenta de mis errores. Ahora que ocupo su cuerpo y mente, que soy capaz de sentir lo que él, entiendo que todos mis razonamientos eran incorrectos por un hecho muy simple: estaban basados en la mente de un humano. Quizás el más perfecto de todos ellos, pero un humano al fin y al cabo. Era incapaz, por tanto, de entender mínimamente el mundo que Kal veía a su alrededor.

Y como simple terrícola al que se le han entregado los mayores dones que ninguno de nosotros siquiera pudiera llegar a imaginar, mancillo este envase perfecto impregnado de una cultura avanzada. Blasfemo sobre los ideales que el símbolo que porto en mi pecho representan…

… y solo pienso en la venganza.

Me detengo cerca de Toronto. Un pueblo a unos treinta kilómetros. Está medio desierto. He captado las palabras "misil" y "atómico" cuando me dirigía a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Estar conectado las veinticuatro horas del día es una locura. Solamente la preparación que tuve durante tantos años ha impedido que perdiera la cabeza. Lo oyes todo. Lo ves todo. Lo sientes todo.

Tienes que clasificar cada palabra, decidir cuáles valen y cuáles no, entender la secuencia de acciones que están ocurriendo y localizar el lugar. Después viene lo fácil. Volar es como correr. Lo piensas y lo haces. Lo puedes hacer más rápido o más despacio. Pero en ningún momento me costó controlarlo.

El resto de poderes, sin embargo, han supuesto un esfuerzo titánico. Con la ayuda de Diana aprendí a controlar mi fuerza y Barry me enseñó a moverme de manera normal, sin que para dar un paso tuviera que desplazarme a velocidad supersónica, haciendo pedazos la mitad de la batcueva. La visión láser fue un ejercicio de concentración y precisión, como aprender a disparar un arma.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desperté en este cuerpo. Demasiados años desde que Doscaras me destrozara en el banco. Años de sufrimiento, de entrenamientos y ocultación, dejando que el mundo cayera en el abismo mientras me preparaba para ser el mejor Superman que hubiera habido nunca. Al fin y al cabo Kal luchaba por instinto. No tenía preparación específica de combate pero sus infinitos poderes unido a su capacidad de sacrificio y pundonor lo hacían un ser invencible. O casi.

Si a un humano con buena forma física y agallas para luchar le das superpoderes sería un adversario formidable. Pero si los poderes se los das a un seal, con entrenamiento en combate, táctica de lucha y mentalmente preparado no habrá color.

Yo soy mejor que un seal. Soy mejor que cualquiera. Soy Batman.

Creo que he llegado a la perfección en este cuerpo y mente, al igual que hice con el mío. Soy mejor Kal-El de lo que él nunca lo fue. Incluso Diana se rinde a la evidencia. Yo no tengo piedad. Yo no dudo. Yo no me contengo. Simplemente hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Descubro un almacén subterráneo en un granero abandonado. El logo de la LexCorp está por todas partes. Luthor hace mucho que dejó de revestir de plomo sus estructuras. Cree que es el vencedor. Y así ha sido. Hasta este momento.

He pasado escondido demasiado tiempo. Ayudando a la humanidad en secreto, sin que ninguno de mis enemigos pudiese notar mí presencia. Eso daría al traste con mi plan. He ayudado en desastres naturales, he salvado vidas individuales y abortado acciones maléficas pero siempre calculando los riesgos antes de actuar. Considerando las probabilidades de que mi acción fuera entendida como un acto casual de la vida. Si el cálculo no rondaba el noventa por ciento, ni me molestaba.

Sé que he hecho mucho daño al no prestar toda la ayuda que podía dar. Pero mi único objetivo de la vida es la venganza. Todo se ciñe a un plan. Mi plan. Cuando Diana se dio cuenta de que no pretendía reemplazar a Kal, se fue. La poca esperanza que ocultaba su amargor diario se murió con su descubrimiento.

\- ¡Me has mentido! -Su voz sonó a cristal roto.

Las piernas le flaquearon. Los labios le temblaban como a una niña a punto de llorar. No había ni una pizca del orgullo de amazona. Yo me di la vuelta sin sentir remordimiento, ni amor, ni misericordia por su corazón destrozado. Ella había soñado una ilusión inexistente. Kal no iba a volver y yo nunca podría llegar a ser él.

Me alejo dejando una estela tras comprobar que, efectivamente, en aquel silo se almacenaban bombas nucleares. No hago nada más. Únicamente en el caso de que los misiles fueran lanzados y ante la amenaza de destrucción total tendría que salir a la luz. Pero nunca antes. Por eso me muevo rápido y sigiloso. Observo lo que pasa, captó información y me voy. Si alguien consiguiera divisarme tampoco entendería nada. Un traje negro y la cabeza afeitada deshacen cualquier atisbo de coincidencia con Superman. Me recuerdo más al Luthor juvenil que abarrota las noticias que al kryptoniano. Todavía no es el momento de que el mundo sepa que he vuelto. Primero derrotaré a mis enemigos. Después el mundo.

Esta noche comenzaré con Gotham.

2

Por primera vez desde la trágica noche del banco vuelvo a la ciudad de mi vida. Ella me vio nacer. Me vio perderlo todo a una edad demasiado temprana. Ella me vio renacer de mis cenizas, convertido en otro. Ella me cobijó en sus sombras. Me dio un propósito para sobrevivir. Ella me vio morir.

Paseo por las destartaladas calles vestido de civil. Nadie reconocería al antiguo reportero Clark Kent. Mucho menos a Superman. Captó los diferentes sonidos y me hago un esquema aproximado de cómo están las cosas: gritos, llantos, disparos, latidos deteniéndose y otros acelerando demasiado. La ciudad es una ruina. Me recuerda a Tierra de Nadie, solo que esta vez Doscaras es el único jefe y no ha permitido a nadie salir de su ciudad. No es un estado de sitio. Es un estado del terror. El resto del mundo ha mirado hacia otra parte atenazado ante la amenaza constante de Luthor, que se ha convertido en el hombre más influyente y poderoso que haya conocido la historia de la humanidad. Nada ocurre sin que él lo sepa o él lo ordene.

Las calles están desiertas. No hay viandantes ni coches. Las tiendas cerraron hace tiempo. A través de las paredes observo a la gente escondidos en sus casas, acurrucados en un rincón, en una habitación o en un escondrijo que hayan podido encontrar. Están asustados. Parece que en cualquier momento alguien puede decidir entrar en su vivienda y acabar con ellos. Es la ley de Doscaras. Los que están con él tienen impunidad total. Harvey Dent parece que ha dejado de existir y únicamente ha quedado la maldad de su alter ego.

Podría eliminarlos a todos y ni se darían cuenta. Borrarlos para siempre de la historia. Pero no. Eso solo pondría en jaque al pez gordo: Luthor. Él es el único que puede hacerme daño. Sigue guardando cantidades de kryptonita que hacen a este cuerpo vulnerable. No debe saber que Kal está en pie de nuevo. Por eso he traído la mochila. Los siguientes pasos los tiene que dar el murciélago. Deben creer que Batman ha vuelto de la tumba. Para Luthor Batman no es un enemigo peligroso. Seguirá con la guardia bajada.

Entro en un callejón para cambiarme. Los escucho antes de que doblen la manzana. Son seis. No, siete. El último que noto no camina. Lo arrastran entre varios. Su corazón late con muy poca fuerza. Le han pegado una paliza y lo llevan a juicio. Otra de la locura de Doscaras.

Me pongo el traje. Sentiría un escalofrío si este cuerpo me lo permitiera. Me mezclo con las sombras para que pasen de largo. A partir de este momento tengo que actuar como Batman. No más poderes.

Los intercepto en el cruce de Huston con la quinta. Tres batarangs inmovilizan los brazos de los que llevaban al desdichado. Uno de ellos me ha salido con demasiada fuerza y ha cercenado del codo para abajo a uno de los asaltantes. El resto se da la vuelta de inmediato sacando sus pistolas.

No les doy tiempo a reaccionar y entro en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Me intento contener pero las ganas de acción dificultan la tarea. Le rozo a uno la espalda con una patada voladora y escucho romperse su columna vertebral. Desvío el puñetazo de otro con demasiada rapidez y veo como se disloca su hombro. Escucho más pandilleros llegar. Habrá testigos. Perfecto. Me dejó dar un par de puñetazos por el más fuerte de ellos. El traje los amortigua. Solo se lleva tres dedos rotos y un esguince en la muñeca. Tumbo a los tres últimos y me acerco al manco.

\- ¡Tú! –Me grita con la mandíbula desencajada por el miedo y el dolor de su brazo-. ¡Estás muerto! ¡Yo te vi morir!

Lo Levanto a dos palmos del suelo con una mano.

\- ¡Yo no puedo morir!

Lo arrojo contra el asfalto y abandono el lugar con el pobre desdichado que atacaron bajo mis brazos. Está muy grave. Necesita un hospital. En Gotham no hay ayuda que encontrar. Decido dejarlo en Blüdhaven. Aquí he terminado. Las noticias de mi vuelta correrán como la pólvora. DosCaras no va a estar contento.

3

Llevo varias horas recostado sobre una gárgola del edificio Wayne. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos para esperar a que el sonar de la policía o la voz de Oráculo me avisara del peligro que requería mi presencia. La lluvia cae torrencialmente. Escucho como cada gota golpea contra el suelo. Veo cada una de ellas surcando el cielo para aplastarse contra el asfalto, uniéndose al resto de hermanas en un gran charco, que disecciono en moléculas y átomos.

Entonces ocurre. Mi oído lo capta tan claramente como si me estuviera chillando al oído. La risa es inconfundible. El agonizante alarido que llega después también. El Joker ha salido de caza. Es el único punto negro de DosCaras. Todavía no ha conseguido encontrarle. Ha puesto un precio desorbitante por su cabeza, pero el payaso loco es demasiado astuto y peligroso. Solamente podría volver a capturarle con la ayuda de Luthor y éste se encuentra en tareas más importantes. Además, si DosCaras no es capaz de ocuparse de su propia ciudad de nada le vale a Luthor.

Me muevo rápido hacia el lugar. Lo encuentro limpiando el cuchillo en la ropa del cadáver que está en el suelo con la cara desfigurada. Lo hace sin prisas a pesar de que toda la asquerosa gentuza de la ciudad lo está buscando para descuartizarle.

Como siempre me sorprende su rapidez. No me había dado cuenta de que me ha oído y ahora tengo una pistola apuntándome a los ojos. Los suyos se han quedado muy abiertos.

\- ¿Tú?

Le tiembla el pulso mientras se guarda la pistola.

\- ¿Eres tú, batsy? Pero no puede ser… el viejo bipolar me dijo que habías muerto –su voz suena suave, como un susurro.- Y ha pasado tantoooooo tiempo… Además te noto cambiado. Diferente. Más joven y vigoroso que la última vez. ¡Eres un farsante!

\- No, Joker. He vuelto de entre los muertos para detenerte.

Se queda mirándome hasta que por fin alarga su mano para tocarme la cara. Sus ojos me penetran. Le devuelvo la mirada más dura que tengo mientras le agarro la mano y le disloco dos dedos.

Se separa rápido agarrándose la mano lastimada. Entonces escucho el estentóreo sonido que tanto me ha perseguido, que tantas noches me ha negado el sueño. La risa que me decía que había vuelto a fallar. Que no había acabado mi trabajo.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Sí! Lo eres de verdad, aunque no sé por qué te has tenido que cambiar de cuerpo. Te he echado tanto de menos… -ahora la voz es jovial y risueña.- ¿Bailamos?

Se abalanza sobre mí como un gato salvaje. Yo no me muevo y dejo que me clave el cuchillo que trae como regalo de bienvenida. Se abre paso entre las protecciones del traje pero cuando impacta contra mi piel se parte por la mitad, dejando al Joker con la sonrisa helada en la boca sin entender lo ocurrido.

\- Ya no volverás a hacerme daño Joker. Ya no puedes. No me queda nadie vivo a quien puedas lastimar y cómo ves este cuerpo es invulnerable.

\- ¡No! –Vuelve a sacar la pistola y me acribilla la cara desde un metro de distancia. El rostro amable y amoroso se ha transformado en una mueca de odio infinito.

Al comprobar que las balas no surten efecto se pone a gritar enloquecido. Sus aullidos podrían oírse desde Metrópolis. Se revuelca en los charcos como un animal rabioso mientras se arranca los pelos.

\- El juego ha terminado, Joker.

Su llanto se corta repentinamente. Lo que antes era agonía vuelve a convertirse en alegría sin sentido y sus carcajadas hacen eco contra las paredes del callejón.

\- ¡El juego se acaba cuando yo lo decido!

Recoge la pistola del suelo y se introduce el cañón en la boca. Aún así, no puede parar de reír. Atravieso el metal con mi visión de rayos X para comprobar que todavía queda una bala en la recámara. Podría quitarle la pistola sin que lo supiera. Me fuerzo a ello pero mis músculos no me obedecen. He mantenido durante mucho tiempo una promesa que hice en otra vida. Un juramento que lo único que provocó fue dolor y sufrimiento. Tantas muertes que podrían haber sido evitadas con un simple gesto. Tantas vidas destrozadas.

Bárbara. Jason.

Escucho el tambor del revolver girar cuando el Joker amartilla el arma. Tiene los ojos desorbitados. Sé que cree que lo voy a detener, pero eso no va a impedirle hacerlo. Piensa que así me habrá vencido. Que habrá conseguido que cruce la línea hacia su oscuro mundo. Todavía puedo detenerlo. Es sencillo. Tan sencillo como no hacer nada.

Veo la pólvora explotar cuando el gatillo es apretado. La bala sale disparada por el cañón a una velocidad increíble. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápida para mí. Puedo llegar antes de que el proyectil le alcance.

"Hazlo, Bruce" me digo a mi mismo.

Comienzo a moverme para salvarlo. Entonces los veo. Dick. Tim. Damian. Alfred. Jason. Los veo caer. Los veo repletos de sangre en el suelo. Con los ojos abiertos mirándome.

"¿De qué ha servido todo esto, Bruce?"

"¿De verdad ha valido la pena?"

Me veo a mi mismo cubierto de gusanos levantándome, recuperando la carne y los huesos con las partes de mis seres queridos.

Batman lo tiene que salvar. Batman hizo una promesa que mantendrá de por vida. Por mucho que el dolor arrastré con sus tentáculos hacia la desesperación y la oscuridad del alma, Batman debe sobreponerse y luchar contra ella. Es necesario.

BANG!

El disparo suena seco. Los sesos del Joker decoran la pared de ladrillo del callejón. Su cuerpo inerte queda tendido contra el suelo mojado, con la sonrisa humeante, por primera vez, en silencio.

Batman lo habría salvado. Pero Batman está muerto.

4

DosCaras no sabe si alegrarse o asustarse. Acaba de enterarse de la muerte del Joker. Lo llevaba esperando tanto tiempo que debería montar una gran fiesta. Sin embargo, saber que el payaso se ha suicidado es algo que inquieta sobre manera a Harvey. Siempre fue muy listo. Quizás el más listo de todos mis rivales. Si no llega a ser por su demencia no habría tenido tantas oportunidades de vencerle.

\- ¿Batman ha vuelto? ¿Joker suicidado? ¡¿Me estás tomando por estúpido?! –La cólera de DosCaras es palpable.- Traedme el cuerpo del Joker. Quiero ver si realmente es él. El payaso nunca se pegaría un tiro. La muerte de los demás era más divertida para él. Hay que encontrar a su asesino. Convocad a todos los que tengamos en nómina. Rastread cada centímetro de Gotham. Que no quede una puerta o ventana por abrir. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Me maldigo. No esperaba que Harvey tomara esa decisión. Significa que las pobres gentes de Gotham van a pasar la peor noche de su vida. De nuevo provoco dolor con mis acciones.

No. Esta vez no sufrirá nadie por mi culpa.

\- ¿Y qué hay del murciélago? –La pregunta la hace un incauto que no parece que lleve mucho tiempo junto a DosCaras. Si le conociera no hubiera abierto la boca.

Escucho la respuesta junto con dos disparos y el sonido sordo de un peso muerto.

\- Encontradle también y traédmelo con vida. ¡Voy a enseñar de una vez por todas al mundo lo que le ocurre a cualquiera que se atreva a ponerse unas orejas puntiagudas!

Termino mi escucha desde fuera de la verja que rodea su finca. Se ha construido una especie de palacete donde antes se encontraba la central de policía. Todo lujo y simetría. Hay dos de todo, exceptuando el número de asesinos que pululan por las estancias. Es un nido de víboras donde se esconde lo más granado de Gotham. Ten cerca a tus amigos pero más cerca a tus enemigos.

Harvey Dent siempre fue un tipo muy listo.

Veo pasar varios 4x4 a toda velocidad. Mi ataque contra el fiscal tendrá que esperar. No puedo permitir que mueran más inocentes. Mi intervención simplemente retrasará mis planes pero no los trastoca en absoluto.

Sigo al convoy durante varias manzanas mientras hacen diferentes paradas en puntos de la ciudad enviando el mensaje de DosCaras. Nadie puede faltar a la cita o será declarado traidor. La única pena es la muerte. Por fin se detienen en un cine abandonado. Parece que es el lugar donde se celebran los grandes actos.

Espero hasta que entran todos. Después compruebo todas las posibles salidas y las bloqueo. No habrá escapatoria posible.

Hoy salvaré Gotham a costa de condenar mi alma.

Espero un par de minutos más y desconecto la electricidad. Al principio se oyen unas leves quejas que se van incrementando cuando la situación no se arregla. Por fin los gritos y amenazas se empiezan a oír cuando entienden que no pueden salir. El nombre de Batman comienza a recorrer la estancia y siento el miedo de algunos en sus latidos.

Es la hora.

Dos bengalas iluminan repentinamente la sala. Mi figura imponente aparece de la nada. El silencio es sepulcral. Más de seiscientos ojos abiertos de par en par me escrutan sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por fin un alma valiente da la señal de comienzo.

\- Es Batman. ¡Matadlo!

En un minuto un corazón late a setenta pulsaciones, nacen doscientos cincuenta niños en el mundo o puedes parpadear hasta quince veces. Yo he asesinado trescientas personas en un minuto. Los he atravesado con mis puños. He desgarrado sus vísceras y cercenado sus miembros. Han ardido con mis rayos láser hasta desintegrarse y después he quemado el lugar donde se encontraban para borrarlos de la historia. Sin piedad. Sin honor. Su tumba también será la tumba de Batman. La poca humanidad que podía quedarme acaba de desvanecerse.

5

Vuelvo a la mansión de DosCaras. Escruto con mi poder telescópico y de rayos X la situación dentro de la casa. Apenas quedan matones aparte de las mujeres del servicio, que también están listas para pelear por su jefe si se diera la ocasión. Encuentro a DosCaras en su despacho. Se le ve viejo, cansado. A cada lado del sillón en el que se encuentra se yerguen dos figuras metálicas. Son imponentes. Droides de Luthor. Harvey los tiene como guardia personal.

Vuelvo a utilizar la oscuridad como aliada. Los generadores de emergencia se encienden en cuanto la electricidad principal deja de funcionar. Luces rojas bañan con su pálido color las estancias de la casa. Me introduzco aprovechando el desconcierto y elimino a los enemigos que me voy encontrando hasta llegar al despacho de DosCaras. Si todavía no cree que mi vuelta es real, estoy a punto de convencerle.

\- Harvey Dent.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a llevar ese disfraz? ¡Está prohibido! ¡Yo lo prohíbo!

\- He venido para matarte.

Un batarang sale directo hacia su pecho. Contengo la fuerza del lanzamiento para no atravesarle con el proyectil, que finalmente acaba clavado en su clavícula derecha. Oigo quebrarse un hueso.

\- ¡Aghhhhhh! – DosCaras se retuerce de dolor mientras se esconde detrás del sofá y empuña el arma.- ¡Acabad con él maldita sea!

Los drones acatan la orden y comienzan a ametrallarme. Me muevo lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar las balas aunque no tanto como para que se noten mis poderes. Dejo que uno de los proyectiles me roce una pierna y vierto un frasco de sangre sobre mí mismo, dejando un reguero en la lujosa alfombra persa. Después escapo de allí rompiendo los cristales del ventanal y huyendo cojeando hacia las sombras. Nadie me persigue. Creo que DosCaras está lo suficientemente asustado. Mi trabajo por hoy ha concluido.

6

Luthor siempre se preocupó por esconderse ante Kal revistiendo todos sus edificios con plomo, pero nunca le dio la suficiente importancia al sonido. Era muy difícil saber con exactitud el grado de alcance que podría tener el oído de Superman y aunque Luthor utilizó la mejor insonorización del mundo, nunca pudo estar seguro de si funcionaría con Kal. Por eso cree que la sala secreta de seguridad de su despacho está a prueba de los poderes de Superman.

Se equivoca.

Estoy enfrente de la LexCorp donde acaba de llegar DosCaras, como un perro apaleado que busco consuelo en su dueño. Harvey nunca fue un cobarde pero parece que los años y la comodidad han amilanado su espíritu guerrero. Antes nunca hubiera rechazado una pelea, una caza. Él mismo se habría puesto al frente del ejército que le quedaba para buscarme y vengarse por su afrenta. Esta vez no. Ya no tiene fuerzas ni ganas. Tras mi ataque estaba asustado, no enojado. La moneda ha quedado oxidada.

\- Mi buen amigo Harvey Dent –la voz de Luthor no transmite ni un ápice de cariño-. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué te hace salir de tus dominios y exigirme una entrevista con tanta urgencia? Soy un hombre ocupado Harvey.

\- Ha vuelto. Batman ha vuelto. Y no es el mismo. Algo en él ha cambiado. Venía a matarme. –DosCaras señala su brazo escayolado como prueba.

\- Tranquilízate Harvey. Será un imitador que ha leído demasiados cuentos. Acaba con él y punto. No entiendo por qué tienes que venir aquí a contarme tus problemas domésticos. Si no puedes solucionarlos tú mismo no me sirves de nada.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! Se ha deshecho de trescientos hombres como si nada. ¡Y ha matado al Joker! No es un hombre. Es algo más.

\- Sí, un ejército. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso pudo acabar su trabajo? Si no no estaría aquí ahora mismo. Parece que no es tan bueno entonces.

\- Tus drones le rechazaron.

\- ¿Y escapó a los drones sin un rasguño?

\- Mmm, no. Le hirieron en la pierna y salió cojeando.

\- Entonces Harvey no es un problema. Es un humano disfrazado de otro. Acaba con él y déjame en pàz.

\- Escapó de los drones y volverá a por mí. Necesito más protección para acabar con él.

\- ¿Necesitas más hombres? Búscalos. En Gotham salen asesinos de debajo de las piedras como las ratas de las alcantarillas. Me estoy cansando Harvey. Por última vez, ¿qué quieres?

\- Los hombres no me bastan. Necesito armas nuevas. Y una gran cantidad de drones. Un ejército de ellos. ¿No lo entiendes? Si no acabo con él después vendrá a por ti. ¡Estás acabado si no me ayudas!

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, Harvey? ¿Te atreves a amenazar al hombre más poderoso de la tierra? Escúchame Harvey Dent. Me da igual lo que te pase, ¿lo entiendes? He aguantado nuestro acuerdo por puro sentimentalismo. Pero no te necesito Harvey. Te has quedado obsoleto viviendo en tu pocilga de pueblo junto a tus ratas. Nuestro trato acaba de expirar. Ya no tendrás más ayuda de la LexCorp. Estás solo, Harvey Dent. Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte vivo.

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Luthor? –Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tan enfadado al fiscal. Escucho como saca un arma del traje y la amartilla.- Llevo en este negocio muchos años como para fiarme de nadie. Parece que tú lo has olvidado. Deberías haberme registrado antes de dejarme subir. ¿Hemos acabado, dices? Perfecto. Pero se acabará cuando lo diga yo. Y me llamo DosCaras, no Harvey Dent. Ahora elige, Luthor, cara muerte rápida por pistola. Cruz caída desde el último piso. Hahahahahahah

Es extraño. No escucho alteraciones en el ritmo cardiaco de Luthor. Si Harvey le está apuntando con una pistola debería saber que está a punto de morir. Y sin embargo parece muy tranquilo.

\- Harvey, Harvey, Harvey. ¿De verdad crees que la mente más privilegiada del planeta iba a permitir que un demente como tú subiera con un arma cargada? Has pasado cinco controles mientras llegabas a mi despacho. Y en cada uno de ellos tus armas han quedado inutilizadas.

\- ¿Cómo? – Harvey comienza a apretar el gatillo una y otra vez aunque no obtiene la respuesta que esperaba. Su corazón se agita violento.

\- Adios, Harvey Dent.

Oigo abrirse unas compuertas y escucho los pasos pesados de los robots de Luthor.

\- Luthor, maldito hijo de… -las últimas palabras de Harvey Dent quedan ahogadas por los brazos mecánicos de un dron.

7

Mañana terminará todo. He dio acabando con cada enemigo de mi pasado. Solamente falta Luthor. El más peligroso de todos. Capaz de eliminar al mismísimo Superman. Inteligente como pocos, cruel, taimado y sin escrúpulos. No juega limpio y sus intereses siempre son lo primero. Es una lacra. Un virus mortal para la humanidad que pienso erradicar.

Antes de la batalla final decido recargar pilas elevándome por encima de la tierra y acercándome al sol. Su radiación directa recarga el cuerpo kryptoniano como si de una pila se tratase. Necesitaré todas mis energías ya que Luthor, aunque crea que se enfrenta a un humano más, estoy seguro que no tardará tiempo en darse cuenta del engaño y utilizará la kryptonita para hacerme frente.

Por eso he modificado también mi traje incorporando micropaneles solares que almacenan energía solar por si necesitara un estímulo de última hora. De esta forma, incluso si estoy fuera del alcance solar, podré obtener fuerzas extras durante la pelea.

Me encuentro sumido en mis pensamientos mientras los rayos solares acarician mi piel y nos los oigo llegar. El espacio es un vacío sin sonidos por lo que mis poderes auditivos no me dan ventaja alguna. Solamente el instinto de muchos años de lucha me permite esquivar el rayo esmeralda que viene contra mí.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro rodeado de más de treinta Green Lanterns. Están comandado por el segundo mejor corp que ha hay: Siniestro. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y no me gusta lo que encuentro. Quiere pelea, demostrarse a sí mismo de lo que es capaz y, sobre todo, demostrar al resto de sus compañeros que él es más fuerte que el mismísimo Superman. Quiere volver a ser el número uno.

Desde que Hal se incorporó al cuerpo de los Green Lanterns Siniestro ha pasado a segundo plano. Es Hal quien ha librado las grandes batallas –muchas de ellas junto a nosotros en la Liga de la Justicia-. Es Hal quien ha salvado al universo en infinidad de ocasiones. Hal es la leyenda. El número uno indiscutible. Por eso esta es una oportunidad especial para Siniestro, para demostrar a los Guardianes que él puede comandar sus tropas igual de bien.

\- Bruce Wayne, quedas arrestado en nombre de los Guardianes de Oa por robo de un cuerpo custodiado por los Green Lanterns, usurpación de poderes y asesinato en masa. Entrégate para un juicio justo en Oa o nos veremos obligados a reducirte. Elige bien, terrícola.

En la inmensidad negra del universo el cuerpo de Kal tiene menos ventaja sobre los Green Lanterns. Al no existir gravedad la velocidad no cuenta. Mi ventaja únicamente es el cuerpo a cuerpo, donde mantengo mi superioridad en la fuerza de mis golpes. Sin embargo ellos pueden atacarme con cualquier arma que se imaginen desde la distancia gracias a sus anillos de poder. Únicamente mi visión láser podría mantenerlos a raya, pero no quiero herir a gente inocente ni empezar una pelea con ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está Hal Jordan? –Intento ganar tiempo mientras me muevo lentamente en dirección a la Tierra, en busca de la gravedad. Con mi supervelocidad ganaría el combate en cuestión de segundos.

\- Eso no es relevante. Última oportunidad. Ríndete y ven con nosotros a Oa.

Estoy rodeado por un círculo de corps, aunque eso no me impediría escapar. Calculo mis posibilidades de victoria. Son altas. Me voy moviendo hacia la posición de uno de los Green lanterns que parece más débil. Por ahí romperé sus defensas.

\- Tu tiempo se ha agotado –decide al final Siniestro.

Con un gesto de cabeza indica al resto que comience el ataque. Sin esperar ni un segundo me lanzo a por la presa prefijada. Empujo su pecho con la palma de la mano antes de que pueda reaccionar. Lo envío lejos en la distancia. Salgo del círculo y ataco al corp más cercano mientras esquivo rayos, puños gigantes, espadas, lazos y todo tipo de arma color esmeralda.

Según avanza la pelea voy deshaciéndome de adversarios y aproximándome a la atmósfera terrestre. Sin embargo son demasiados. No puedo parar de moverme si no quiero ser alcanzado por uno de ellos. Y Siniestro todavía no se ha movido del sitio. Está esperando a que desfallezca para dedicarme el ataque final. No entiende que estando tan cerca del Sol mis energías son renovadas a cada momento. Si la lucha dura demasiado sus baterías se agotarán y la victoria será mía.

Continuo bailando y golpeando Green lanterns cuando observo que Siniestro se lanza a la carga. Su paciencia tiene un límite. Me golpea de pleno. Duele. Esquivo el segundo ataque y voy directo hacia él. Quizás esta vez no me contenga al golpear. Mi distracción con Siniestro permite que varios corps me alcancen con sus rayos. Son contrincantes que pensaba que había dejado fuera de la lucha. Sin embargo parece que no he golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte y la protección que les brinda el anillo ha amortiguado el daño.

Me golpean desde varios puntos a la vez. Siniestro vuelve a cargar y aunque consigo esquivar varios ataques consigue volver a impactar con su rayo. Es mucho más fuerte y duro que el del resto. Parece que las tornas han cambiado. Necesito un escape. Un par de golpes más como esos y estaré en serias dificultades. Elimino a dos adversarios con mis rayos láser y vuelvo a encararme a Siniestro.

Entonces de la nada se crea un muro de ladrillo verde entre el corp y yo.

\- ¡Basta! – La voz de Hal Jordan transmite autoridad. Todos los Green lanterns que quedaban conscientes detienen su ataque. Todos excepto Siniestro, que vuelve a lanzarme un rayo, destrozando el muro que Hal había interpuesto entre nosotros.

\- ¡Siniestro he dicho basta!-Si Siniestro es lo suficientemente visto leerá la amenaza subyacente a la orden de Hal. El corp parece que lo ha entendido y cesa en su intento de atraparme.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no he sido informado de esto?

\- Estabas de misión en la otra punta del universo –se excusa Siniestro.- No podíamos dejarle libre por más tiempo. Es un asesino.

\- Como comandante supremo tengo que conocer todas las misiones. Podrías haberte comunicado por el anillo. Deberías haberlo hecho. Sobre todo si la misión representa un peligro para los Lanterns y más cuando el objetivo es un antiguo aliado.

\- Precisamente por eso no te avisamos. Es una orden directa de los Guardianes. Creen que tu antigua relación con el terrestre podría haberte hecho tomar decisiones erróneas. Por ejemplo la de intermediar a su favor en medio de una pelea.

\- ¿Los guardianes no confían en su comandante supremo? Eso está por ver. –Hal actúa como si no diera crédito a las palabras de Siniestro, pero está claro que le han afectado.- Bruce, por favor. Detén tu lucha. Aclaremos todo este malentendido en Oa. No es necesario el uso de la violencia. Si es una orden directa de los guardianes, debes acatarla. – Sabiendo que sus últimas palabras no hacen más que provocar el efecto contrario, Hal rectifica y cambia de estrategia.- Piensa que aunque hoy ganes esta batalla, tendríamos que volver a por ti. Arreglemos esto como amigos.

\- Está bien, Hal. Volvamos a Oa.

8

La sala está llena. No hemos perdido ni un segundo y en cuanto nos hemos teletransportado a Oa el consejo de guardianes se ha reunido para celebrar el juicio. Hal se ha ofrecido para defenderme pero no se lo han permitido al tener indicios contra él de ser mi cómplice en una de las acusaciones. Si eso es cierto le quitarán los galones de comandante para dárselos a Siniestro. Puede que incluso le expulsen del cuerpo de Green Lanterns.

Siniestro, viendo su oportunidad, se ha ofrecido como fiscal. Si logra que me declaren culpable, además se apuntará un gran triunfo sobre Hal delante de todo el mundo.

\- Bruce Wayne, del planeta Tierra, estás acusado de los siguientes delitos: robo de una propiedad confiada a los Green Lanterns desobedeciendo una orden directa del consejo de los Guardianes, usurpación de poderes en beneficio propio y asesinato en masa. A continuación expondré cada acusación individualmente para detallar lo sucedido.

La primera acusación se refiere al robo del cuerpo del kryptoniano Kal-El que, tras su muerte cerebral y ante el riesgo que supondría para el universo, el consejo dictaminó que se custodiará para siempre en el planeta Oa bajo la vigilancia de los Green lanterns. El acusado maquinó, junto al comandante supremo de los corps Hal Jordan, un plan para suplantar el cuerpo por una máquina y no levantar sospechas. Todo ello desobedeciendo una orden directa del consejo y aprovechándose de su benevolencia ya que anteriormente había sido tratado de sus graves heridas en Oa. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

\- Inocente. –Un murmullo se escucha en la gran sala.- Los mismos guardianes son testigos de mi situación física. No podía moverme, ni siquiera respirar sin una ayuda mecánica. ¿Cómo es posible viaje a Oa, suplante el cuerpo de Superman por una máquina y regresa a la Tierra, todo ello sin ser visto por nadie? ¿Acaso hay alguna prieba de lo contrario? El fiscal insinúa, más bien, acusa directamente al comandante Hal Jordan de estar confabulado conmigo en este delito. Yo digo que es inocente y que se muestren las pruebas oportunas para justificar lo contrario. Me parece indignante que se puedan lanzar infamias y calumnias de semejante calibre contra un hombre con la reputación de Hal Jordan. Tiene un historial inmaculado y ha salvado al universo en numerosas ocasiones. Todos los aquí presentes le conocéis y apuesto a que podríais contar más de una anécdota sobre Hal salvando vuestras vidas o mostrando una valentía y honor sin igual. ¿Esto es un juicio o una artimaña del consejo para relevar al comandante? ¿No será en realidad que Hal Jordan ha conseguido tanto respeto por los corps y el resto del universo que lo guardianes le tienen miedo y desean deshacerse de él?

Mis palabras surgen el efecto deseado y el murmullo inicial se transforma rápidamente en protestas a favor de Hal, cabezas asintiendo a cada palabra, ceños fruncidos contra los guardianes. Siniestro ha equivocado su estrategia al introducir a Hal en mi acusación. Ahora el público está totalmente en su contra.

\- Respecto a la desobediencia –continuo son esperar las palabras del consejo- vuelvo a declararme inocente. Yo no soy ni nunca he sido un Green Lantern. Soy un hombre libre nacido en el planeta Tierra y no debo obediencia a ningún ser del universo. Únicamente debo responder por mis actos ante mí mismo y mi conciencia. ¿O acaso esto significa que los guardianes son los dueños del universo y toda criatura les debe obediencia?

Otro estrepitoso clamor. Los guardianes se miran entre ellos desconcertados. No es este el juicio que esperaban tener.

\- ¡Silencio! – La orden corta tajantemente la algarabía, aunque todavía se escuchan ciertos murmullos.- terrestre, no toleraremos que conviertas este juicio en tu circo particular. Si vuelves a cuestionar la autoridad de los guardianes se te prohibirá hablar el resto de la sesión y no podrás defenderte de las acusaciones.

\- ¡Entonces eso no sería un juicio! ¡Sería una condena impuesta! –se escucha gritar entre la muchedumbre de Green Lanterns.

\- ¿Quién osa? –Los guardianes se retuercen incómodos en sus asientos mientras Siniestro se encara con la multitud-. ¿Quién ha sido? Que salga a dar la cara y se enfrente conmigo. ¡Cobarde!

En realidad Siniestro nunca había sido devoto de los guardianes, pero veía una oportunidad de alzarse como su adalid y defensor si las cosas se ponían feas. Al fin y al cabo era el Green Lantern más poderoso después de Hal.

\- Siniestro, continua –ordena el consejo.

\- Está bien. Humano, ¿cómo es posible que tengas la osadía de decir que no estuviste envuelto en el robo del cuerpo kryptoniano cuando nos hablas desde él? Cuando eres tú quien lo maneja a su antojo y utilizas sus poderes en beneficio personal.- el sentido de las palabras de Siniestro vuelve a dejar la sala en completo silencio a la espera de mi respuesta.

\- Este cuerpo está controlado mentalmente desde el mío propio. El cuerpo llegó a mí por medio de la princesa amazona Diana de Themyscira, su legítima custodia al ser la compañera y amante de Superman. Ella lo había conseguido tras dura pugna con el villano Darkseid que fue quien os arrebató el cuerpo sin que os dierais cuenta. –Es imposible que puedan corroborar esta historia preguntándole a Darkseid. Los eliminaría antes de pronunciar una palabra.- tras la lucha Diana y yo convenimos en que se podría intentar utilizar todo el poder de este cuerpo en beneficio de la humanidad, que es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Pueden comprobar con imágenes de los satélites terrestres a máxima resolución mi implicación en rescates, conflictos bélicos,… En ninguna de las ocasiones he utilizado la identidad de su antiguo portador Superman y ningún terrestre podría saber de mi implicación.

¿Acaso no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones? Yo he sido un héroe toda mi vida y esta era una segunda oportunidad. Vosotros sois elegidos para portar el anillo, sin importar la capacitación y se os dota de un poder casi infinito. Yo hice lo mismo por el bien de mi planeta. No veo crimen alguno en ello.

Gritos y aclamaciones y hasta algún aplauso tras mi intervención. Siniestro está contra las cuerdas. Solamente le queda una acusación para deslegitimarme.

\- ¿Estás seguro terrestre que no has usado tus poderes en beneficio propio? ¿Acaso no has acabado con la vida de tu más acérrimo enemigo? ¿No has acabado con la vida de trescientas personas aprovechándote de la superioridad del cuerpo kryptoniano? ¿Niegas estas acusaciones?

Todas las miradas puestas en mí. Me tomo mi tiempo para responder teatralizando mi entrada en escena. Siniestro está muy seguro de sus afirmaciones por lo que debe tener grabaciones de los satélites de Oa, que vigilan y captan todo lo que ocurre en todos los planetas habitados del universo.

\- Niego que me haya aprovechado de estos poderes en beneficio propio. El Joker se suicidó cuando vio que no podía hacerme daño. Puedes poner las imágenes. Respecto a las trescientas muertes…si, lo hice. –Hal, por primera vez en todo el juicio, levanta la mirada del suelo. Está estupefacto.- ¿Pero acaso vosotros no habéis derribado naves o incluso flotas enteras de enemigos combatiendo contra ellos? ¿Hay alguno en esta sala que no tenga muertes a sus espaldas? ¿No tenéis vosotros más poder que cada uno de ellos? ¿Es eso aprovecharse o combatir el mal? Yo juré no quitar vidas y he roto esa promesa. Pero nunca he matado inocentes. Esos hombres iban a asesinar, violar y mutilar a hombres mujeres y niños. En mi planeta ya no existe la ley. No podía llevarlos ante ningún jurado o representante legal. Si quería salvar a los inocentes, era mi única salida. Aunque condenase mi alma para siempre.

En el silencio sepulcral de la sala ve o que Hal Jordan asiente con la cabeza.

9

\- Los guardianes tienen un veredicto –anuncia la voz suave y delicada de la portavoz del consejo.- Declaramos al terrestre Bruce Wayne inocente de todos los cargos. Sin embargo, seguimos concluyendo que nadie debe poder utilizar los poderes del cuerpo kryptoniano por lo que obligamos al terrícola a desvincularse mentalmente del cuerpo y le prohibimos volver a hacerlo bajo pena de muerte.

La sala estalla en gritos y comentarios. Hay algunos que asienten y están de acuerdo con la sentencia mientras que la gran mayoría lanza gritos en contra del consejo. Los ánimos están muy caldeados y aprovecho la situación para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Guardianes! Siguen apropiándose de algo que no es suyo y continúan dando órdenes como si yo fuese de su propiedad. ¿No han escuchado lo que he dicho antes? No obedezco a nadie. No pueden obligarme a desvincularme del cuerpo kryptoniano. Si lo hago moriré. Mi cuerpo terrestre no aguantará.

\- Así sea. Comandante, ejecute inmediatamente nuestra sentencia.

\- ¡NO! -La voz de Hal Jordan se eleva por encima del resto, que se apagan al reconocer a su comandante. Se había mantenido impertérrito durante el juicio pero ahora muestra una furia desbordante. Le rodea un aura esmeralda que evoca su inmenso poder- No seré partícipe del asesinato de un inocente, de un amigo. Ustedes no son los dueños del universo, aunque como tal obren. Estoy harto de sus despóticas decisiones y sus mandatos sin sentido. El libre albedrío debe ser garante de nuestra forma de vida. Renuncio a mi cargo de Comandante de los corp y hago una llamada a todos los que me son leales para desobedecer las órdenes del consejo hasta que no establezcan una serie de normas fundamentales para la cooperación.

Los gritos se suceden. Unos de júbilo y entusiasmo y otras de rechazo y estupor. Las dos facciones se van alineando a ambos lados de la gran sala cuando se produce el primer ataque y un rayo de poder impacta contra Hal Jordan. Siniestro avanza poco a poco con la mano derecha sujetando la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, extendido amenazante contra Hal. Por un momento todo se detiene pero al siguiente segundo el ataque es respondido por un componente de la facción a favor del comandante. Rápidamente el lugar se llena de disparos y formas esmeraldas.

Observo como los guardianes salen de la sala con cara de resignación. Creo que por primera vez en muchos siglos no saben qué es lo que va a ocurrir en el universo. Una mano me coge del hombro violentamente.

\- ¡Bruce, tienes que salir de aquí! –Hal sangra del labio pero parece no estar malerido.- esta no es tu guerra. Simplemente has hecho explosionar una bomba que se encontraba en estado latente. Tienes que irte. Tienes que salvar nuestro planeta.

Nos despedimos con un gesto de cabeza, entendiendo que será la última vez que nuestros caminos se cruzan. Después salgo a toda velocidad al teletransportador e introduzco las coordenadas de la batcueva. Me marcho con la imagen en la retina de una guerra fratricida y un hombre valiente y honorable al que pude llamar "amigo".

10

La LexCorp tiene la mejor red de seguridad del mundo. Es imposible que nadie pueda penetrar en sus edificios sin ser descubierto.

Nadie excepto yo.

Sumando a mis cualidades adquiridas y entrenadas como Batman las nuevas habilidades especiales del cuerpo de Kal, no me ha sido difícil llegar hasta el despacho de Luthor. Le espero sentado en uno de sus butacones de piel de impala. Podría dar de comer durante un día a todos los niños de Metropolis por lo que vale cada sillón.

La espera termina cuando el pomo de la puerta se abre despacio. Todavía no ha amanecido pero Lex Luthor trabaja desde muy pronto hasta muy tarde. Casi no necesita dormir. Además de su proverbial cerebro, los injertos y modificaciones genéticas a las que ha sometido su cuerpo le permiten estar en una condición física envidiable. A sus ochenta y cuatro años de edad parece un joven de treinta.

\- Hola Lex.

Si le he sorprendido no lo demuestra. Ni siquiera se digna a mirarme cuando pasa por delante de la butaca y se dirige a su mesa como si yo no estuviera ahí. Destrozo el anillo y el mango de su bastón, hechos de kryptonita. He llamado su atención.

\- ¿Cómo es posible…? –Se queda atónito mirando su mano humeante.

Le indico con un gesto que me siga a su sala de seguridad. No quiero que la conversación sea grabada ni que cámaras ocultas capten nuestros movimientos. Una vez dentro sello la habitación del pánico. Estamos completamente aislados del mundo. Me quito la máscara para que pueda ver mi rostro.

\- Es imposible –repite Luthor-. Yo te mate. Te vi morir.

\- No soy quien piensas Lex. Puede que creas reconocer la cara, pero no quien hay bajo ella. La máscara es esta piel. Mi verdadero rostro es el de la máscara de cuero.

\- ¿Batman? Pero DosCaras acabó contigo. Tengo el video del banco en la noche en que moriste junto con el resto de tu equipo. No puedes ser tú.

\- Harvey no hizo bien su trabajo. A veces deseo que lo hubiera terminado, pero me ha dejado otra posibilidad para acabar contigo y liberar de una vez por todas al mundo de tu maldad.

\- Interesante. Has conseguido hacer funcionar el cuerpo de Superman sin su mente y ahora lo controlas tú. Eso significa que él murió. ¡Lo conseguí!

\- Si, Lex. Pero no te debería alegrar. Dejasteis vivo al héroe equivocado. He venido a matarte, Lex. Quiero que el rostro que veas antes de morir sea el de la persona que más odias en el mundo. Que te vayas a la tumba con su mirada, con todo lo que él representa y tu aborreces.

\- Claro. Ahora lo entiendo. DosCaras ya dijo que no parecías humano. Que tenía que haber algo más. ¡Pobre infeliz! Merecía morir, pero al fin y al cabo fue leal hasta el final.

\- Ha llegado tu hora.

\- ¡No te acerques! –Se lleva una mano al reloj de pulsera y aprieta un botón que hace que una compuerta se abra.

\- ¿Crees que tus drones me van a detener?

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero tengo uno especialmente dedicado para Superman, aunque creo que en este caso hará el mismo efecto teniendo en cuenta la prisa que te has dado en eliminar la kryptonita de mi anillo y mi bastón.

Antes de ver qué sale de la compuerta comienzan los mareos y las naúseas. Es una sensación conocida ya que en mi entrenamiento con el cuerpo de Kal me he expuesto voluntariamente a la kryptonita para controlar sus efectos. Pero siempre duele. Siento que mis entrañas son desgarradas. El cuerpo de Kal, debido a los años pasados en la Tierra bajo los rayos de Sol, comenzaba a soportar y tolerar mucho mejor el contacto con el mineral de su piedra nota. Si me encuentro tan mal la cantidad que hay en la habitación debe ser enorme.

Lo veo salir de la cámara desde el suelo. Es un dron. Pero como ha dicho Luthor es especial. Fabricado para Superman. Un robot construido con una aleación de titanio y kryptonita que se acerca con paso decidido hasta mi posición.

\- Destrózalo –ordena Luthor.

La primera patada me rompe la nariz. Los siguientes puñetazos me astillas dos costillas. Soy un muñeco en sus manos. A este ritmo me habrá matado en varios minutos. Tengo que reaccionar. Sin embargo el cuerpo no responde. Tengo el ojo izquierdo con el parpado hinchado y no veo nada por ese lado. Los puñetazos siguen cayendo y tras cada uno mi resistencia se va terminando.

Entonces recuerdo las placas solares del traje. La mayoría están en la espalda con lo que puede que no estén dañadas. Acciono el interruptor y noto como una corriente de energía invade mi cuerpo. Tengo que aprovechar antes de que la reserva se termine. Cierro el puño derecho y concentro toda la fuerza que me queda mientras el ciborg continua con su trabajo golpeando constante y rítmicamente el cuerpo de Kal.

Por fin lanzo el golpe contra su cabeza, que sale rodando varios metros contra la pared. El cuerpo cae después y yo le sigo al suelo. A pesar de conseguir detener sus golpes la kryptonita que irradia el inerte cuerpo sigue consumiéndome. Consigo abrir la puerta de la sala y me arrastro hacia la ventana.

Luthor no desaprovecha la ocasión y se lanza al ataque con todo lo que tiene. Me llueven golpes de todo tipo que intento ignorar continuando mi lento avance hacia el ventanal. Sigo muy débil y malherido pero he conseguido alejarme de la kryptonita lo suficiente para que casi no note su presencia. Luthor mantiene su ritmo de golpes e improperios hasta que repentinamente para.

\- Vaya, me parece que esta escena ya la conozco –ríe su propia gracia y coge una silla que estampa varias veces contra el ventanal hasta romperlo.- Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas. ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

A base de patadas me empuja hacia el filo de la ventana. No se da cuenta que es precisamente lo que quiero. No se ha percatado de que las placas solares de mi traje han continuado dándome energía y que los rayos de sol que absorbo en este momento hacen que me recobre por segundos. Pero dejo que continúe golpeando hasta que llego al borde del piso.

. Sois igual de inútiles. Seguro que pensabas que eras mejor que él. Seguro que no entendías como alguien con sus poderes no podía acabar fácilmente con un humano como yo. Ahora lo sabes. ¡No hay nadie mejor que Lex Luthor!

Lanza la patada final.

\- ¡Ahhgggg!

Noto los huesos de su pie romperse en mi mano. Le suelto y me incorporó apoyándome en la mesa.

\- Sí Lex, hubo un momento en el que me creí mejor que él. Mejor que cualquiera. Pero no hay nadie mejor que él.

En un último intento desesperado me ataca con el cortaplumas de su escritorio. Esquivo la estocada haciéndome a un lado. Sin poder detener sus pasos Lex se lanza contra la ventana abierta. Cojo su muñeca a tiempo de que caiga al vacío y su cuerpo queda tendido en el aire.

\- Tú no puedes matar. Batman no mata.

\- Batman está muerto. Al igual que Superman. No quedan héroes que puedan salvarte ahora.

Aprieto hasta romper su muñeca. Después la suelto.

11

Hace calor en Miami. En un barrio residencial James Gordon saca la basura después de cenar. No sabe que le estoy esperando en las sombras.

\- Jim.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? Sal para que pueda verte. –Se ajusta las gafas y entorna los ojos. Está muy viejo. El pelo le escasea y tiene la tez amarilla. EL cáncer lo está matando lentamente.

\- Soy yo, amigo mío. –Dejo que vea el rostro de Kal de cerca.

\- ¿Superman?

\- No. Batman.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo están las chicas?

\- Mal. Bárbara está enganchada a los depresivos y a los somníferos. No sale de casa. Ni si quiera se levanta la mayor parte de los días. Si no estuviese tan débil me temo que ya se habría suicidado. Yo no tengo fuerzas para ayudarla. Desde lo que os pasó en Gotham no hemos levantado cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

\- No. Ni siquiera te reconocería.

\- Rebeca.

El antiguo comisario tarda un rato en responder.

\- Sin padre y con su madre enferma se ha desviado del camino correcto. Frecuenta malos ambientes y peores compañías. Es una salvaje que se está castigando por vuestra muerte dañándose a sí misma. No sé qué hacer con ella. No me escucha cuando le intento hablar. Y no puedo estar detrás de ella todo el día. Tengo que cuidar de su madre. No es fácil, ¿sabes?

\- Lo has hecho bien Jim. Lo mejor que podrías. ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

\- Estará en los muelles.

\- Hablaré con ella.

Asiente y retira su mirada. Quiere preguntarme algo pero no se atreve.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Has hecho todo lo que dicen en los medios?

\- Sí.

\- Tú no eras así. Batman nunca actuó así.

\- Batman murió aquella noche en Gotham.

Me marcho dejándole un maletín con dinero e instrucciones concretas. Él permanece inmóvil unos minutos más. Desde varios kilómetros de distancia escucho otra despedida.

\- Adios, viejo amigo.

12

Son fáciles de reconocer. Deambulan por los muelles gritando y lanzando las botellas vacías de alcohol a las gaviotas.

\- ¿Me pasas el canuto o te lo tengo que quitar? –A pesar de los años, reconozco en la voz algo familiar. Es Rebeca.

\- Tranquila gatita. Si quieres fumar te lo tendrás que ganar. ¿Porque no me das un beso, guapa? –El muchacho la coge de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí. Le besa los labios con fuerza hasta que se aparta lanzando un alarido.- ¡Perra! Me has mordido.

Le Lanza una bofetada que Rebeca esquiva sin problemas y responde con un puñetazo al estómago del hombre.

El resto de la cuadrilla ríe al ver la reacción de la niña.

\- Ten cuidado, Greg. Está no se va a dejar engatusar tan fácil.

Greg se rehace y saca una navaja automática de su pantalón.

\- Muy bien preciosa. Veamos que valiente eres ahora. Vas a tener que recompensarme por esto. Ahora quiero que me beses el…

Levanto viento mientras me encargo de los cuatro hombres. Los dejo colgados de las farolas del muelle, excepto a Greg, que lo dejo agarrado a una boya a cuatro kilómetros mar adentro.

\- Podía haberme defendido sola, ¿sabes?

La entrené bien.

\- Quería hablar contigo a solas.

\- Yo no tengo nada que decirte. ¿Por qué has vuelto ahora? ¿Por qué no apareciste cuando te necesitaban en el banco? Mi abuelo confiaba en ti.

Evito que se rompa la mano golpeándome la cara.

\- Yo soy tu abuelo, Rebeca. Soy Bruce.

Se queda en silencio sorbiendo sus lágrimas.

\- Mentiroso. Eres ese inútil del boy scout. Lárgate.

Le cruzo la cara. El golpe ha sido muy suave, pero lo suficiente para levantarla del suelo.

\- No me hables así. Y no insultes la memoria del cuerpo que llevo. Era un gran hombre que hizo más por la humanidad que todos nosotros juntos.

Se queda en el suelo frotándose la mejilla con los ojos muy abierto. La Luna se refleja en cada piercing de su cara.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú?

\- Sí.

Se lanza a mis brazos como cuando de niña tenía una pesadilla. Acaricio su pelo teñido de varios colores hasta que deja de llorar.

\- Escúchame. No he vuelto para quedarme. Estoy aquí porque me preocupas. He venido a decirte que te entiendo. Qué sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo también perdí a mis padres siendo más joven que tú. Ya lo sabes. Sin embargo a ti todavía te queda tu madre. Tienes que apoyarle y cuidar de ella hasta que se recupere.

\- Pero no puedo, abuelo. Me siento sola.

\- No estás sola. Puede que nosotros nos hayamos ido, pero nuestra herencia eres tú. Te entrené todos esos años para que fueras mejor que todos nosotros. Porque sabía que algún día tú tendrías que continuar nuestra cruzada. Eres hija de héroes. Eres la nieta del comisario Jim Gordon, el mejor policía que haya existido. Eres la nieta de Batman. No puedes rendirte. Tienes que ser valiente.

\- Pero tengo miedo.

\- Batman nació del miedo, Rebeca. Como tú, estaba aterrado y solo. Pero convertí ese miedo en sed de justicia. Puse un objetivo a mi vida. Gotham te necesita. Eres la hija de Nightwing y Oráculo. Vuelve con tu madre, ayúdale a recuperarse y vuelve a entrenarte mientras tanto. Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé. Lo tienes aquí –señalo su cabeza- y aquí –y su corazón.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer?

\- Cuando estés lista vuelve a la batcueva. Estará todo preparado para ti, NightEye.

\- ¡Gracias abuelo! Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

La estrujo contra mi pecho para que no vea las lágrimas en mis ojos.

\- Siempre he estado orgulloso de todos vosotros.

EPÍLOGO

Cuando Diana entra en la batcueva no sabe qué es lo que se va a encontrar. El mensaje de Bruce la había sorprendido. Llevaban más de un año sin hablarse y de repente le urgía que fuese a la cueva. Era imprescindible que Diana estuviese allí. Parece que Bruce tenía algo importante que decirle.

Está todo muy oscuro y no parece haber señal de su antiguo camarada.

\- ¿Bruce? ¿Estás ahí?

Por arte de magia las luces comienzan a conectarse. En el medio de la cueva, en dos camillas unidas por cables se encuentras los cuerpo de Bruce Wayne y Kal-El.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –El desconcierto de la princesa amazona es palpable.- ¿Bruce?

La pantalla del ordenador se enciende y aparece la cara de Bruce Wayne, que comienza a hablar.

-Hola Diana. Esto es una grabación. Con tu voz has activado los protocolos que había definido. No te asustes. Si me estás viendo significa que lo he conseguido. Que todo ha ido bien. Delante de ti verás mi cuerpo junto al de Kal. El mío habrá dejado de funcionar hará una hora, provocándome la muerte instantánea. No llores. He vivido más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Solo espero haber actuado correctamente, a pesar del daño que te he causado.

Diana corre hacia la camilla donde se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de Bruce Wayne. Toma su mano inerte y la besa con sus labios y sus lágrimas.

La grabación continúa con su discurso.

\- Diana, he entendido que no tenía sentido que siguiera ocupando el cuerpo de Kal. Yo no soy él y nunca podré ser Superman. Por eso he trabajado duro para poder recuperarle. Y creo que lo he conseguido. Si mis cálculos no son erróneos estará despertando ahora mismo. Y sabes que nunca lo son.

Diana no acaba de entender lo que dice la máquina. ¿Kal? ¿Despierto? Sigue agarrada a la mano de Bruce cuando escucha el milagro en forma de susurro.

\- ¿Diana?

Incapaz de darse la vuelta, sus lágrimas brotan sin cesar temiendo que todo sea un sueño. Una broma de mal gusto del multimillonario. Por fin recoge el valor suficiente para girarse y enfrentarse a los ojos azules de Kal, que la mira con ternura.

\- ¿Eres tú, mi amor? –pregunta entre sollozos la amazona.

\- Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Diana no contesta. Simplemente se cuelga de su cuello y le besa repetidamente. Recuerda que hizo lo mismo el día que le vio morir.

Mientras sus labios y cuerpos se vuelven a encontrar, la grabación sigue hablando, ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

-… y por eso es necesario que Kal vuelva. El mundo no necesita sombras a las que agarrarse. El mundo no necesita que lo protejan desde el miedo y la venganza. El mundo necesita justicia, verdad y luz. Necesita una estrella que les guíe, no que les amenace.

El mundo necesita a Superman.


End file.
